celos
by emyli1991
Summary: que pasaría si por tus celos y tus acciones estuvieras a punto de perder al amor de tu vida ... pasen y léanlo ..
1. Chapter 1

ha pasado una semana desde que se terminó el rodaje de tragic maker todo luce normal.  
ren esta iniciando un nuevo dorama llamado mi dulce amor y tiene prácticamente llena su agenda,casi no tiene tiempo de nada entré la película que está a punto de salir ,las entrevistas ,comerciales y uno que otros show de variedades no ha tenido tiempo de ver a su querida kohai.

por otro lado kyoko tiene las filmaciones de box r y la película del loto sagrado por lo que ha estado ocupada sin contar sus trabajos de love me no ha podido comunicarse con su sempai ya que sus sentimientos son un lío..

eran las 3 de la tarde y ella se dirigía a ver a sawara San que le había pedido verla junto con el presidente

\- sawara San, presidente me mandaron a llamar dijo la pelirroja con una mirada confusa ... los dos estaban en la oficina de lory y tenían una expresión muy rara en su cara un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver esa sonrisa..

\- mogami San te hemos pedido que vengas por que tenemos 2 Noticias que darte y esperamos que te gusten...  
la primera es informarte que en una semana será la presentación de nuevos talentos de lme ,como sabrás cada año presentamos a los actores que se unen a los diferentes departamentos sin embargo este año será especial ya que solamente tenemos y un debut, así que mogami San nosotros queremos darte la noticia de que ya no formaras parte de love me... kyoko en una semana presentaremos tu debut ...

\- presidente - sawara San ¿por que ?¿no entiendo ? la verdad la noticia me hace muy feliz pero se me hace increíble yo no se como reaccionar dijo la joven con una cara de confusion

\- mogami nosotros hemos visto tu camino y cada día que pasa creces más como actriz, tu agenda cada día está más llena y eso es muy bueno para ti... sin embargo yo le comenté al presidente de está situación ya que tu al no ser un talento afiliado no tienes derecho a tener un mánager por lo que le pedí al presidente que te apoyará con un asesor... pero me sorprendió mucho cuando el me dijo que tu ya habías recuperado el sentimiento de amor y que ya era momento de que te graduaras así que felicidades kyoko tu ya eres legalmente un talento de lme y no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti ... pensar que fuiste eliminada de la audición y que en una semana harás tu debut estoy orgulloso... dijo sawara San con lágrimas en los ojos sin percatarse de un hombre adulto que lloraba a mares ...

\- a a no se que decir ... estoy muy agradecida yo siempre soñe con este momento sawara San gracias por confiar en mi... presidente me esforzare mucho para no defraudarte

\- kyoko la segunda noticia que te tengo que dar es que a partir de mañana te irás a vivir a la mansión... cuando hagamos tu debut también anunciaremos que yo soy tu padre creo que ya llego el momento de que se sepa tu ya demostraste que puedes brillar aparte maria ya no quiere callar y yo ya quiero tener a mi princesa en casa ...

\- su. su. su hijaaaaaaaaa que dice sr presidente dijo sawara algo inquieto por la noticia

\- mi querido sawara San hace un año solicite la adopción de kyoko desde eso ella es mi hija claro nadie lo sabe por que ella no quería un trato especial y quería debutar por su propia fuerza así que decidimos ocultarlo hasta que ella debutará ... jejeje sawara San le encargo por favor busque un mánager capaz para mi hija entendido... yo lory takarada te designó para encontrar un mánager capaz para esta hermosa princesa...

\- padre por favor no seas tan exagerado ... pero bueno yo mañana me pasó a vivir a la mansión ohh por cierto padre tengo que ir a grabar el último capítulo de box r me tengo que retirar ...

\- hija... Sebastián te llevará hoy... mañana ya tendré un chofer para que te lleve a todos lados no quiero que mi princesa ande en taxis o bicicleta entendiste ...

\- padre por favor no es necesario que te parece si dejas que yo viaje como quiera hasta que tenga mánager sí...

\- por que kamisama ... por que mi hija no deja que yo la mime y la consienta si yo sólo quiero ser un padre ejemplar

\- sólo por hoy entendido dijo kyoko mientras salía de la oficina de takarada no sin antes despedirse de sawara San y darle un beso a su padre

\- sawara San puedes retirarte..como comprenderás esto no se debe de saber hasta el día que haga su debut ... puedes retirarte ... te encargo buscar su mánager

mientras en los pasillos de lme camina un pelicastaño con lentes caminaba hacia el estacionamiento ..

\- rennnnn disculpa es que había olvidado mi agenda pero ya podemos irn... oye ren esa no es kyoko chan... - kyoko - chan aquí estamos ...

\- hola yashiro San ...- tsuruga San como se encuentran ya tiene varias semanas que no los veía ...dijo una peliroja con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

\- mogami San es un placer verte y si tienes razón ya tenía tiempo que no te veíamos

-kyoko chan a donde vas? si gustas te podemos llevar ? dijo yashiro contento

\- disculpe yashiro San y tsuruga San voy fuji a filmar el capítulo final de box r pero Sebastián me va a llevar ...dijo con una mirada triste ella tanbiem quería que su sempai la llevara

\- vamos mogami San no creo que Sebastián se enojó por permitir que te lleve a parte nosotros igual vamos para allá y así podemos platicar un poco no crees dijo ren mientras hacia ojitos de cachorro

ay ren que clase de mirada es esa nunca la había visto pero bueno todo sea por llevar a nuestra kyoko... pensaba el mánager

\- Sebastián te importa si me voy con tsuruga San ? sólo por esta vez si por fa si

\- no hay problema señorita yo le aviso a su padre...

-padre! dijeron mánager y actor al mismo tiempo viendo a kyoko sorprendidos

ella se despidió de Sebastián y subió al auto de ren y se dirigieron al fuji en el camino ella les contó como sucedió todo y también de su próximo debut no sin antes explicarles que no les había contado antes ya que su padre le había pedido no decirlo así platicaron muy feliz hasta que una llamada rompió el ambiente

\- ring ring... moshi moshi ... dijo kyoko...  
~~ **hija sebastian me dijo que estas con ren ,que el se ofrecio a llevarte**  
si estoy con el y con yashiro San  
~~ **ya les contaste**  
si ya les conté  
~~ **puedes poner el altavoz**  
si claro  
~~ **ren y yashiro San que les pasa ? como se atreven a llevarse a mi hija sin mi permiso ... tienen que pedir permiso la proxima vez entendieron... hija Sebastián irá por ti al rato cuidate mucho...**  
si padre dijo kyoko aguantandose la carcajada ya que ambos hombres se pusieron pálidos al escuchar el regaño que su padre les había puesto ...

así llegaron a sus destinos y se despidieron el día transcurrió normal en la noche kyoko se mudó a la mansión takarada y se despidió de okami y taicho no sin antes dejarles en claro que los iria a ver cada que tuviera tiempo ... ellos son unos segundos padres para ella y estaba muy agradecida por eso ...

así pasaron 2 días ella ya había hablado con amamiya y moko san y ahora estaba en la oficina de sawara San ya que el le mando a llamar...

\- buenos días kyoko chan... te mandé a llamar por que tengo una propuesta para ti... se trata de una campaña para Sarah una marca de ropa internacional ellos te vieron como natsu y les gustó tu forma de modelar así que quieren que te unas a su campaña como modelo principal harias 5 comercuales ...la oferta me llegó ayer y tengo que contestarles hoy antes de las 4 ... la verdad es una muy buena propuesta el pago es muy bueno sin contar que si a el director de la marca le agrada tu trabajo podría solicitarte en un futuro ...

\- sawara San yo ya termine de grabar box r sólo estoy grabando el loto sagrado... yo quiero aceptar esa oferta sólo tendría que ajustar mi horario para que no choque

\- claro kyoko chan yo les aviso que aceptas su oferta ... por cierto mañana llegará tu mánager de llama ushio sukimari así que te pediré que vengas a la 1 de la tarde para que los presente si

\- si claro sawara San ... me retiro dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

kyoko iba tan concentrada pensando.. ya que ella ya no usaria su uniforme de love me y se sentía extraña ... sin contar que tendría un nuevo trabajo y su próximo debut... estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató del inicio de la escalera a lo lejos venía ren y yashiro platicando quienes sólo alcanzaron a ver cuando la chica resbaló...

kyoko sintió que caería pero de repente una mano la jalo y ella quedó en los brazos de alguien que la tenía apretada para que no cayera todo fue muy rápido que no pudo más que cerrar los ojos ...

\- estas bien? ¿no te pasó nada ?

kyoko levanto la vista para ver a un hombre joven de cabello oscuro... el era alto y tenía unos ojos color verde muy hermosos el era realmente guapo kyoko sólo se quedó obsevandolo fijamente... ese hombre le salvo la vida...

\- si estoy muy bien muchas gracias por ayudarme dijo mientras se levantaba

\- no al contrario gracias a ti por que mi día estaba siendo muy aburrido... pero bueno como te llamas?

-etto ... bueno... yo soy takarada kyoko ... y tu .?

\- hola mucho gusto kyoko San yo me llamo yue takumi ... dijo mirando a la joven fijamente ...


	2. Chapter 2

\- hola mucho gusto kyoko San yo me llamo yue takumi ... dijo mirando a la joven fijamente ...

\- kyoko chan ... mogami San te encuentras bien? dijeron los 2 hombres que llegaban mientras analizaban al yue

\- ahh yashiro San y ren San estoy bien muchas gracias por preocuparse si no fuera por takumi San no se que hubiera pasado... takumi San muchas gracias no se como agradecerle decía kyoko mientras hacia una reverencia

\- vamos kyoko chan no tienes que hacer eso cualquier caballero haría lo mismo si ve a una princesa tan hermosa como usted en peligro dijo yue quien miraba fijamente a kyoko..

ren y yashiro sólo miraban la escena... ese hombre y kyoko se veían fijamente que estaba pasando ellos estaban casi ignorandolos pero bueno seguro kyoko quería ser amable después de todo el la ayudo..

\- gracias takumi San pero no creo ser una princesa

\- gracias takumi San dijo ren quien ya no soportaba la situación... el emanaba un aire tan frío que la temperatura bajo - no sabe cuanto le agradecemos que haya ayudado a mogami San...  
yo soy tsuruga ren y el es mi mánager yashiro yukihito

-mogami? ahhh mucho gusto soy takumi yue es un placer conocerlos

\- ahhh Dios perdón takumi San pero mi nombre artístico es mogami kyoko ...

\- jeje bueno... ya entendí ... que te parece si en agradecimiento por alegrar mi día te invito a comer... comentó yue

\- ohh me encantaría pero en este momento me es imposible... la verdad me dirijo a una grabación y se me hace un poco tarde pero en otra ocasión con mucho gusto...

\- esta bien mogami San pero conste que me debes una comida...eh.. y tu decidiras que ... así que piensalo podemos comer en el restaurante que gustes en el país que gustes...

\- jajaja sabe takumi San a mi no me interesa mucho ir a restaurantes le agradesco su invitación y en un futuro con gusto lo acompañare .. por el momento me despido ...dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia

\- mogami San nosotros te llevamos dijo ren acercándose a ella tenía de alguna forma que alejar a ese sujeto de su kyoko y sería mejor llevársela para esconderla ... ese hombre estaba coqueteando con ella pero gracias a su inocencia ella no se había percatado...

\- si claro tsuruga San dijo kyoko

\- takarada San ... sabes a mi tampoco me gustan tanto los restaurantes la verdad me gusta mucho la comida casera y mi comida favorita es la hamburguesa con un huevo encima ...

\- es lo mejor dijeron yue y kyoko al mismo tiempo ...

ambos se comenzaron a reír al darse cuenta ren observaba a kyoko quien al escuchar la comida sonrio de una manera tan hermosa que cautivó a los 2 hombres que estaban ahí junto con el..

\- es mi favorito musito kyoko...- - me tengo que ir takumi San adiós dijo y empezó a caminar junto con ren ... mientras takumi la miraba retirarse ... mientras kyoko y ren caminaban hacia la salida yashiro miraba fijamente a yue..

 _\- ay ren creo que debes apurate por que este sujeto es muy atractivo y por lo visto nuestra kyoko quedó impresionada con el... pensaba yashiro_

en el auto camino a la filmación todo transcurrió normal ren y kyoko platicaban amenamente hasta que llegaron... kyoko se despidió de los 2 y se fue...

\- ren te diste cuenta que ese joven takumi se interesó en kyoko chan... pregunto yashiro. .

\- si me percaté y sabes me dejo incómodo... ese sujeto le dijo princesa y esas son cosas que kyoko ama.. sin contar que...la comida favorita de mogami San son las hamburguesas ...

\- bueno pero por lo que vi llevaba un gafet de visitante nuevo .. lo que quiere decir que sólo fue en esta ocasión sin contar que llevaba ropa un poco formal ...dijo yashiro

\- que quieres decir con eso ?

\- es fácil ren eso quiere decir que no es artista y no es mánager eso significa que sólo fue el día de hoy...

 **lme**

\- buenos días lory San...

\- yue que te trae por aquí... bueno que oferta traes hoy y a que artista necesitas...dijo lory muy sonriente...

\- lory San usted nunca cambia y la verdad ahora tengo 3 motivos jeje

\- te escucho hijo. ..

\- lory San hace unas horas me confirmaron a uno de sus talentos para 5 comerciales la verdad yo quiero contratar a actriz que interpretó a natsu... mandé mi oferta para ella y aceptó ser la imagen principal sin embargo después de esta campaña la marca tendrá una gira de 1 mes en Asia y un mes en América por lo que quiero que esa actriz también se una a ella... quiero que natsu sea mi modelo principal para la gira... dijo yue seriamente

\- hijo tu primer motivo eran los 5 comerciales los cuáles ya han aceptado así que tu primer petición esta resuelta... sin embargo yo no puedo ayudarte con la gira ya que el participar o no es decision de el talento en cuestión eso sin contar que ella no es modelo es actriz así que deberías pensarlo más detenidamente. ..

\- señor usted ha visto como camina su actriz. ...? mire ella es una modelo nata sin contar que yo me encargaré de que ella aprenda más... tengo a una modelo que encantada le enseñará a pulirse más... usted sabe mejor que nadie que tengo buen ojo para esto... replicó yue

\- hijo yo no puedo ayudarte lo único que puedes hacer es mandar el ofecimiento y esperar que ella acepte también tiene que tener encuenta que ella tiene rodaje en este momento...

\- no se preocupe yo todavía no he puesto la fecha para el inicio de la gira así que la esperaré...

\- esta bien hijo manda tu solicitud ...

\- mi productor de encargará de eso ...la verdad yo sólo vi un capítulo ayer y le dije a mi productor que ella sería la imagen... nisiquiera se su nombre pero la conocere en una semana cuándo inicie el rodaje...dijo yue viendo a lory un poco sorprendido...

\- jajaja hijo la actriz que interpreta a natsu es un diamante en bruto pero mejor dejare que tu mismo la conozcas ... dijo lory riendo como loco...ohhh yue dime cual es el tercer asunto...

\- hehe bueno esto es algo personal...

\- dime yue

\- yo no sabía que usted tenía una hija señor

\- ahhh es eso... bueno la verdad en tres días tengo una conferencia para dar a conocer esa información. .. mi hija no quería que se enteraran ya que quería hacer su debut con sus propias manos y no que dijeran que era por mi

\- eso es admirable... pero la verdad es que quiero pedirle algo ...

\- si claro si puedo ayudarte lo haré con gusto...

\- takarada San quiero pedirle permiso para pretender a su hija kyoko...?

\- queeeeeeeee.? yue por que ? como? explícame

\- lory San yo la conocí hace unos momentos y su mirada robo mi corazón usted sabe mejor que nadie que yo no he tenido novia ni amante ni nada durante 8 años así que como comprendera es raro que yo haga esto pero me gusta si hija y tratándose de usted ... quiero pedir su permiso para intentar acercarme a ella

\- yue yo no soy quien decide eso si quieres acercarte a ella inténtalo sin embargo ella será quien decide si acepta tus sentimientos o no ...

\- gracias lory San le prometo que intentaré que me acepté... me despido y espero vernos pronto...

yue salió de la oficina mientras lory miraba hacía la nada...

 _oh ren... mi hija roba corazones y si tu no te apuras otro se te adelantara jeje creo que por fin sentirás competencia de verdad.. pensaba lory_

\- Sebastián ! esto se va a poner emociante jejejejeje reía y bailaba el presidente tomando su teléfono del escritorio

ren y yashiro estaban terminando una filmación y se dirigían al auto de ren cuando el teléfono sono...

-buenas tardes presidente dijo ren al ver el número mientras ponía en altavoz su celular para empezar a manejar

 **\- inútil bueno para nada ...que crees que estas haciendo llevas casi un año enamorado de mi hija y no haces ningún movimiento... que te crees que haces...**

\- presidente yo no se que decirle tiene razón pero a que se debe que me reclame esto en este momento..

\- **mira ren en la noche cuando termines tus compromisos necesito que vengan a verme ... no importa la hora que sea ...**

\- presidente pasa algo malo con mogami San...?

\- hijo no es algo grave es sólo que necesito contarte algunas cosas y también tengo que informarte que llegó una oferta para kyoko y si ella la acepta se iría de Tokio por 3 meses aproximadamente ...


	3. Chapter 3

\- hijo no es algo grave es sólo que necesito contarte algunas cosas y también tengo que informarte que llegó una oferta para kyoko y si ella la acepta se iría de Tokio por 3 meses aproximadamente ...

.

.

el día transcurrió con normalidad ren y yashiro terminaron con sus labores por lo que se dirigían a lme para ver al presidente el cual los esperaba... al llegar Sebastián los llevo a la oficina. al entrar se llevaron una gran impresión ya que la oficina estaba transformada en un acuario lo cual la hacia lucir espectacular..

\- buenas noches presidente dijeron el mánager y su representado ...

\- hola ren y yashiro San pueden sentarse por favor...

\- presidente para que nos mando a llamar ? pasa algo con mogami San ?

\- oh ren eres muy directo sabes .. bueno no importa ... primero que nada dime ren como les fue hoy?

\- presidente por favor no juegue conmigo y dígame que es lo que sucede. ..

\- bueno está bien iré directo al grano.. kyoko aceptó una oferta de 5 comerciales para la marca Zara ... y como ustedes sabrán eso hará que ella crezca más y sea más conocida dijo lory sin perder de vista a su estrella. ...

\- presidente disculpe pero no veo que tenga eso de malo .. Zara es una marca internacional muy prestigiosa si no más me equivoco pertenece a la Corporación takum que es una multinacional y eso significa una gran oportunidad para kyoko chan y una muy buena paga ... no entiendo que tiene de malo .. _dijo yashiro con una gran sonrisa.._

 _-_ mi estimado yuki yo estoy muy feliz por esta oferta y mi hija también el asunto es que ... bueno ... no se como decirlo.. el dueño de la Corporación takum vio sólo una vez a natsu y por eso le envió la propuesta dijo lory

\- entonces lo que usted teme es que mogami San no lo pueda hacer bien .?

\- no ren .. yo confío en kyoko .. el asunto es que la marca Zara tendrá una gira de promoción y desfiles y como ustedes saben la marca es internacional por lo que la gira será por todo Asia y América... y quieren a kyoko como imagen de la marca si ella acepta se irá por un aproximado de 3 meses ... a más tardar mañana mandaran la oferta y ella decidira...

\- jefe yo entiendo que usted está muy feliz ya que mogami San vive con usted y me imagino que quiere pasar tiempo con ella pero creo que está oferta en particular es muy buena y ella debería de tomarla sólo se iría por unos meses .. es cierto que la extrañaremos pero ella regresará rápido... dijo ren con una sonrisa

\- ren tiene razón presidente .. creo que lo que deberíamos hacer es apoyarla y aconsejarla ..

\- ustedes son terribles les repito que yo estoy feliz por mi niña pero creo y pienso que ustedes querrán evitar que ella acepte ese contrato  
.. je jeje

\- presidente diganos que sucede ya me estoy desesperado

\- yashiro y ren ustedes saben quien es el dueño de Corporación takum?

\- yo no y tu yashiro?

\- bueno la verdad no se su nombre sin embargo he escuchado que tiene muy buen ojo con sus modelos y todas triunfan en el modelaje .. también que es muy reservado y no se le conocen chismes es muy centrado e inteligente y es multimillonario .. la verdad no se quien sea ya que ren nunca ha trabajado para ninguna de sus marcas... _dijo yashiro y se acomodó los lentes_

-jaja tienes mucha información yashiro pero te faltó la más importante el dueño de la corporacion es un genio. es joven y es soltero ...

\- y eso en que no afecta?

\- hoy vino a hablar conmigo para pedirme a kyoko para la gira..obvio que yo le dije que eso lo decidiria ella .. pero eso no fue lo único que me pidió... el me pidió permiso para pretender a mi hija

\- queeeeee ? dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo..

\- el no sabe que kyoko es la actriz que interpreta a natsu pero se enterara cuando comiencen a rodar los comerciales el me pidió permiso para pretender a kyoko takarada ... me dijo que la conoció y que le gustó .

\- y usted que respondió ? dijo ren enfadado

\- quien es? pregunto yashiro

\- primero que nada ren el es un buen muchacho si no se le conocen chismes o rumores es por que no los hay el nunca jugaría con ninguna mujer yo le dije lo que cualquier padre diría .. le dije que la desicion es de ella y que yo apoyare lo que mi hija decida y lo mismo es para ti ... y yuki pues el se llama yue takumi

 _que por que se miran así ? pasa algo ? bueno espero que con esto te decidas ren por que si no la vas a perder..._

 **pov ren**

 _takumi yue ... así que le gustó kyoko... pues mucha suerte pero ella no te aceptará no por nada es la miembro no 1 de love me ... sin contar que ella no deja que nadie se le acerqué bueno de todas formas tengo que acercarme más a ella yo no dejaré que el me la quite_

 **pov yashiro**

 _ren ahora si tienes que reaccionar si no lo haces la perderás y sólo tienes 3 días antes de que viajemos ..._

 _-_ ren .. en 3 días tendremos que irnos recuerda que tienes una locación en hokaido de 2 semanas...

\- si yashiro no te preocupes si ella acepta el trabajo se iría hasta que terminará la grabación de box r y de el loto sagrado..

\- por lo que veo conocen a yue

\- si jefe hoy kyoko estuvo a punto de caer por las escaleras y gracias a el no cayó supongo que ahí la conoció...

\- ohhh es el destino ... buenos chicos gracias por venir no es que los corra pero ya va a empezar mi novela...

\- si claro presidente nos retiramos...

en el auto camino a su casa todo fue silencio . ninguno de los 2 quiso hablar

al día siguiente en la oficina de sawara San se encontraba un joven Rubio alto con ojos negros de 28 años

\- takarada San quiero presentarte a ushio sukimari el es su nuevo mánager ...

\- hola sukimari San soy kyoko takarada o mejor conocida como kyoko mogami ..

\- Hola takarada San es un placer conocerla. .. le importaría si hablamos sobre una propuesta que llegó hoy...

\- si claro... sawara San muchas gracias por todo me tengo que retirar ..

\- hasta luego mogami San..

kyoko y ushio caminaron hasta la oficina que se le habia asignado al mánager..

\- mogami San según leí su agenda usted tiene grabación en una hora ,despues tiene bridgade rock y tiene una entrevista en fuji y mañana lo único que hay es la grabacion de unos comerciales .. por lo que veo serán 2 días.. en una reserva natural por lo que nos darán hospedaje ya que el lugar se encuentra retirado. por lo que viajariamos hoy en la noche para estar mañana temprano ahí...

\- si sukimari San como usted diga..

\- mogami San yo no soy tan viejo que te parece si me dices ushio me sentiría más cómodo aparte vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos.. y su padre el señor takarada me pidió que cuide de ti me gustaría mucho que seamos amigos que dices.. yo he seguido tu carrera y me parece que eres una increíble actriz

\- yo te agradezco mucho ushio San pero también me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre...

\- claro kyoko chan .. pero bueno cambiando de tema .la compañía takum que es con la que filmaras los comerciales mañana te mando una propuesta para ser la imagen de la marca Zara. el trabajo consiste en promocionar la ropa de los comerciales y de la temporada eso incluye entrevistas y algunas pasarelas. la empresa ofrece capacitación para modelar. y el contrato es de 2 meses y medio y la promoción es por todo Asia y América

\- ushio San yo tengo grabación de un dorama y no se si pueda viajar..

\- kyoko no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad la compañía takum es la más grande y productiva sin contar que es dueña de muchas marcas así que aceptar esta oferta y claro hacer bien tu trabajo te podría traer ofertas en un futuro y en cuanto a el dorama según se sólo resta grabar 4 capitulos .

\- apartir de cuando es el contrato ushio San?

-iniciaría en una semana y media .. los comerciales empezarian a salir en 4 dias y el dorama de terminaría de filmar en una semana.. por lo que tendriamos 3 días para arreglar todo y que te vallas de gira ...

\- sabes ushio San yo quiero crecer para no decepcionar a tsugura San así que voy a aceptar esa oferta por favor acepta el contrato...

\- si claro kyoko voy a llamar ahora mismo...

\- ushio San cuando termine la llamada puede ir a la oficina de mi padre.. el me pidió que usted fuera para que le de las llaves de su nuevo auto...

\- si claro kyoko chan ..

\- bueno mientras usted hace las llamadas voy por un agua ..

\- kyoko... nos vemos en la recepción

ren y yashiro estaban llegando a lme cuando vieron algo que les llamo o atención en la recepción había un señor con un paquete y un enorme arreglo de rosas blancas con algunas piedras para decorarlas y en la parte de arriba una pequeña princesa de cristal ren de quedó observando a la Secretaría la cual estaba haciendo una llamada... algo lo hacía sentir incómodo así que decidió acercarse a la Secretaría con el pretexto de saber si tenía algún mensaje... yashiro sólo lo veía fijamente pero no se le hizo raro ya que siempre hacia eso..

\- buenos días tsuruga San.  
\- buenos días señorita hay algún mensaje para mi ?  
\- realmente no .. el señor sawara San me pidió que el señor yashiro fuera a su oficina.  
\- gracias dijeron ambos ..

ren y yashiro se estaban retirando cuando vieron a kyoko llegar a la recepción. .

\- kyoko chan buenas tardes dijo yashiro  
\- buenas tardes mogami San

-tsugura San ., yashiro San buenas tardes..

-hola buenas tardes es usted la señorita kyoko takarada? dijo el hombre que estaba en la recepción

\- si ... si soy yo en que le puedo ayudar ?

\- srita takarada yo soy mensajero y traigo esto para usted.. dijo el hombre entregandole el paquete y el arreglo de rosas ...

los ojos de kyoko se perdieron al ver la hermosa princesa que estaba en el arreglo era muy hermosa tanto que kyoko se metió a su mundo imaginando que ella era una princesa de repente algo o sacó de su sueño

\- disculpe señorita pero me tiene que firmar de recibido ..

\- si claro dijo ella llamando a ushio que ya se acercaba a alcanzarla ..

\- ushio San me podrías ayudar con esto por fa en lo que firmo dijo kyoko entregandole el arreglo a el joven

\- yo te ayudo con el paquete kyoko chan dijo yashiro

kyoko firmó y le dijo a ushio que lo llevarán a su oficina para recogerlo más tarde así que kyoko ushio yashiro y ren se dirigieron a la oficina de ushio para dejar las cosas

\- oh tsuruga San yashiro San Permítanme presentarles a ushio sukimari el es mi mánager dijo kyoko

ambos saludaron y se presentaron con el representante ... ren tenía una mirada de enojo quería saber quien envió esas flores... en su cabeza pensaba que podía ser fuwa ya que el arreglo era tal como le gusta a kyoko .. no podía más con los celos así que decidió investigar...

\- mogami San es un hermoso arreglo  
\- si verdad pero no veo la tarjeta dijo kyoko

\- no es esa mogami San ? dijo ren señalando una nota que estaba sobre el paquete...

kyoko tomó la nota y la vio al terminar de leerla sus ojos brillaron y abrió el paquete dando una hermosa sonrisa... ren quería saber por que sonreía ... estaba a punto de tomar la nota cuando ushio la agarró y leyó en voz fuerte...

 _Hola kyoko espero te guste la princesa y las rosas . las elegí yo mismo. la verdad soy un poco fantasioso y pensé que serían perfectas para una princesa como tu ... disculpa que no lo haya llevado yo mismo la verdad tengo un poco de trabajo ... ayer no pude pedirte tu número espero verte pronto ... ahh se me olvidaba como ayer no pudimos ir a comer te mandé algo para que comas espero te guste mandé suficiente para que comas con quien gustes ... ansío el día en que podamos comer juntos... atentamente yue takumi..._

 _-_ kyoko chan quien es yue takumi ? no me digaa es el chico que te gusta verdad... dijo ushio con una gran sonrisa...

\- no ushio claro que no.. yue es un joven que conocí el prácticamente me salvo de caer por las escaleras.. sólo lo he visto una vez pero es muy amable ...

\- entonces por que pusiste esa cara cuando viste el arreglo y la nota?

\- eso se lo puedo contar yo... kyoko ama todo lo que sea de princesas y hadas dijo ren mostrando la sonrisa más falsa que existe estaba más que celoso estaba enojado frustrado .. como se atrevía ese tipo a enviarle algo a su kyoko ... estaba tan enojado que decidió hacer un movimiento

\- mogami San disculpa pero te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo ? quiero comentarte algo dijo ren..

\- oh tsuruga San disculpe pero hoy viajo a locación para filmar unos comerciales y regresó el día de la conferencia de prensa ...

\- bueno entonces te parece si comemos cuando regreses ya que al día siguiente tengo que viajar a hokaido y claro si aceptas me gustaría llamarte por celular para discutir algunas cosas contigo te parece

\- si claro yo esperaré su llamada dijo kyoko con un ligero sonrojo

\- kyoko chan tenemos que irnos... no queremos llegar tarde...

\- hasta luego tsugura San y yashiro San ... dijo kyoko saliendo de la oficina con el paquete en la mano - ushio San comemos en el set sale ..

\- si claro kyoko adelantate por fa en lo que acomodo las flores para llevarlas a tu casa en la noche...

después que salió kyoko ushio se acercó a ren..

\- disculpe ren San pero con esas sonrisas falsas sólo la asustara. . por cierto no entiendo bien pero por lo que vi ella no captara lo que usted siente creo que tiene que ser directo y aprender a disimular esos celos ... dijo el joven y salió del lugar dejando a yashiro y ren estupefactos


	4. Chapter 4

\- disculpe ren San pero con esas sonrisas falsas sólo la asustara. . por cierto no entiendo bien pero por lo que vi ella no captara lo que usted siente creo que tiene que ser directo y aprender a disimular esos celos ... dijo el joven y salió del lugar dejando a yashiro y ren estupefactos

.

.  
.

kyoko no dijo nada camino al set sólo tenía una cosa en mente y está era contarle a su sempai sobre la gira pero no sabía como estaba segura de que el se sentiría feliz por ella y eso la hacía sentir tranquila pero también pensaba en que estaría tres meses fuera y quizá cuando regresará tsuruga San ya sería novio de la joven de quien se había enamorado pero no podía hacer nada con eso y su corazón se oprimia cada que recordaba lo que le contó a boo así transcurrió el día sus pensamientos eran un caos pero se dijo a si misma que estos meses la ayudarían a aclarar lo que hay en su corazón... ushio había hablado con el director del drama y este le dijo que kyoko ya no tenía tantas esenas pendientes y que sólo tomarían 5 días terminarlas por lo que ella quedaría libre a partir del día miércoles cosa que ánimo al mánager cuando terminaron de grabar ushio llevo a kyoko a su casa no sin antes pasar por su arreglo de flores.. ushio le dijo a kyoko que pasaría por ella a las 9 de la noche para partir a la locación de los comerciales.

cuando kyoko llego a su casa lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su padre que estaba en su oficina

\- padre ya llegue

\- hija como te fue el día de hoy .. dijo lory mientras corría a abrazarla

\- me fue muy bien. gracias .. disculpa papá hay algo que quiero platicar contigo

\- dime princesa pasa algo ?

\- hehe no precisamente ... mira la verdad es que voy a grabar unos comerciales en una locación y viajare en unas horas para allá.. ushio San pasará por mi a las 9 y pues quería avisartelo..

\- kyoko princesa sabes que no puedes mentirle a papá así que dime exactamente que es lo que te preocupa ?

\- hoy me llegó una oferta para una campaña internacional y ushio y yo lo discutimos mucho .. lo que significaría para mi esta oportunidad así que acepte el trabajo... por lo que el viernes de la próxima semana estaría viajando para empezar la gira ...dijo kyoko mirando hacia el suelo

\- ohh ya veo .. mira hija yo soy tu padre y la verdad yo no quisiera que aceptaras ese contrato por que eso significaría que estarías lejos de mi por un tiempo .. sin embargo también soy el presidente de lme y tu eres uno de los talentos de la compañía ... esta oferta es muy buena y como presidente creo que fue una desicion muy buena el aceptarla ... obviamente papá te va a extrañar pero te llamará todos los días dijo lory abrazando a su hija..

\- papá yo también te voy a extrañar pero sabes voy a poder ver a kouhi en América así que no te preocupes

ambos se despidieron y horas más tarde ushio pasó a buscar a kyoko.

al día siguente en la locación ushio corría de un lado a otro tenia que arreglar unos papeles para que kyoko pudiese firmar el contrato de la gira así que no perdería tiempo... vio a lo lejos que llegaban los productores y el dueño de la compañía así que se dispuso a ir a buscar a su representada para firmar

en el pasto se encontraba kyoko grabando ya el segundo comercial... ella corría con unos botines color negro con algunas piedras y un vestido negro de tirantes ceñido a su cuerpo que hacia que se marcara mas su figura a ella le habían pintado su cabello a su color original y le habían puesto una extensiones no muy largas las cuales la hacían lucir un poco más madura y más hermosa...

\- hola buenas tardes disculpen por la demora.. lamentablemente la camioneta en la que veníamos se descompuso en el camino .. - por favor reúnanse todos para que nos podamos presentar ... dijo el hombre que llegaba a la locación

todos se reunieron a excepción de kyoko quien se estaba cambiando de ropa..

\- veo que ya comenzaron a grabar y eso es nuestra de lo profesionales que son.. bueno ellos son patrocinadores de la marca y Alex es mi mano derecha y productor de la gira... podrían decirme como van?... le dijo al director que estaba frente de el..

\- vamos muy bien de hecho mejor de lo que se esperaba ... la modelo es muy buena y hace todo en una sola toma el único problema es que el modelo que estaría en el tercer y quinto comercial no llego .. dijo el director..

\- bueno creo que tendremos que ver como arreglarlo... ohhh disculpen yo presente a todos pero no me presenté a mi... jeje.. por cierto donde está la modelo principal?

\- ella se está cambiando para grabar el comercial número 4 en este momento yo soy su mánager mi nombre es ushio tsukimari

\- mucho gusto ushio San.. bueno me presentare ... yo soy yue takumi y soy el dueño de la Corporación takum. es un placer trabajar con ustedes dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa ...

mientras yue se presentaba kyoko terminó de arreglarse y se dirigió a donde estaban todos , cuando estaba cerca de llegar vio que todos estaban sentados hablando con alguien pero no logró ver quien era ...

\- como ustedes sabrán los comerciales que filmaremos hoy y mañana saldrán a aire el día sábado y el viernes de la próxima semana iniciamos la gira.. me gustaria mucho que todos trabajemos bien y que nuestra modelo principal nos apoye con esto... ella llevará la carga más pesada que cualquier otro modelo... disculpa Alex como se llama La modelo.. la verdad he estado tan ocupado que no lo he... yue no terminó de hablar ya que vio a lo lejos como kyoko se acercaba hacia ellos..

\- disculpen por la demora dijo kyoko haciendo una reverencia tan rápido que no vio que el hombre que estaba frente a ella se quedó pasmado...

todos observaban la escena yue prácticamente estaba congelado y sus ojos brillaban como nadie nisiquiera Alex lo habían visto era como si la mujer frente de ellos le hubiera robado el alma,, ushio estaba asombrado ese hombre estaba perdido en la imagen de kyoko y recordó las flores que su representada había recibido un día antes _yue takumi he.. el le envió las flores a kyoko... pensó el mánager.._

 _-_ kyoko dijo yue saliendo de su transe

\- yue San? que hace usted aquí..

\- kyoko tu eres la actriz que interpreta a natsu?

\- este si yo soy acaso no lo sabía..

\- la verdad no yo sólo pedí a la agencia a la actriz pero no pensé que fueras tu bueno que la oferta la hize antes de conocerte pero dime kyoko chan aceptaras comer conmigo ?

\- disculpe yue San pero tengo que negarme ya que en este momento estoy grabando y no me gustaría hacer esperar a mis compañeros.

\- kyoko perdón creo que debería presentarte ya que no lo he hecho y después podríamos hablar en privado ..

\- si claro yue San..

\- kyoko ellos son representantes de la marca y el es Alex mi mano derecha y el productor... a mi pues ya me conoces soy yue takumi y soy el dueño de corporacion takum..

\- mi jefe... ohh disculpe la insolecia takumi San...

\- nooo kyoko háblame como siempre yo soy tu amigo no tu jefe... bueno chicos tengo algo sumamente importante que hacer disculpenme un momento... vamos kyoko dijo yue tomando de la mano a kyoko y llevandosela a su camerino..

todos se quedaron viendo lo que pasó ... ellos habían trabajado antes con takumi San pero nunca lo habían visto comportarse así se veía tan feliz y con una sonrisa tan hermosa que era imposible no fijarse en el

\- disculpe ushio San su actriz aquí dice que mogami kyoko pero que yo sepa yue solo conoce a takarada kyoko... dijo Alex a un sorprendido mánager..

\- ah si su nombre artístico es mogami. .. su verdadero apellido es takarda..

\- ahh ya veo así que esa joven es la de las flores ...

\- flores ? no entiendo comentó ushio

\- ah es que yue envío flores y tenía la duda de como era la chica que ponía esa sonrisa en el ...

\- jajajaj ya decía yo que me sonaba el nombre dijo ushio - - déjeme decirle Alex San que su amigo tiene muy buen gusto con las flores .. mi clienta estaba maravillada con el arreglo dijo sonriendo ...

.

.

.

.  
en lme ren y yashiro estaban con el presidente cuando alguien llamo a la puerta ..

\- adelante dijo lory..

\- buenas tardes disculpe estaba buscando a la señorita mogami kyoko pero me dijeron que no se encontraba pero que pasará con usted... dijo un mensajero..

\- ahh si mi hija no se encuentra en la ciudad pero puede tratar conmigo si es muy importante...

\- no señor disculpe yo sólo soy un mensajero y traigo un paquete para ella ...

\- si gustas puedes dejarmelo a mi dijo lory..

el mensajero salió de la oficina y después entró de nuevo con un arreglo de flores en color rosa era un arreglo muy grande pero también muy hermoso el mensajero también llevaba una pequeña caja transparente que en su interior llevaba un carruaje hecho de cristal. .. lory miro todo y puso unos ojos de enamorado y de felicidad que parecía que hubiera flores en toda la oficina.. le firmó al mensajero y este se retiró...

ren se levantó del asiento par tomar la nota que traía el arreglo pero antes de que lo hiciera lory tomo la nota..

\- ren. .. no sabes que es malo tomar lo que no es para ti dijo lory en tono de burla

\- presidente estoy seguro que ren sólo tenía curiosidad por que kyoko chan también recibió flores ayer ... dijo yashiro mirando a ren

\- ohh ren no me digas que le enviaste flores a mi niña ? ohhh cierto eso sólo lo haría un hombre enamorado...

\- presidente por favor si yo no le he dado nada a kyoko es por que no se como reaccionará dijo ren en tono molesto y en cuanto a la nota ... yo me estoy muriendo de celos dijo ren en tono molesto..

\- hehe saben que no es bueno que ustedes lean lo que no es suyo ... pero yo soy su padre entonces yo si puedo.. dijo lory comenzando a leer para que ellos lo escucharán

 _Hola kyoko chan no se que flores enviarte por que ninguna de compara a ti , eres tan linda que encontrar algo para ti es muy difícil .. me gustaria mucho ir a lme y entregarte yo mismo las flores para así poder ver esa hermosa sonrisa .. igual me gustaria que fuéramos a comer hamburguesas. me imagino que al ser actriz has de estar un poco ocupada pero buscaría cualquier momento que tengas libre ... yo tendré trabajo fuera de la ciudad por 2 días así que no podré buscarte pero te mandaré flores todos los días para poner esa sonrisa en tu rostro... por cierto te mando un carruaje ya que en eso viajan las princesas... espero verte muy pronto. .. atte.. yue takumi_

-ahh es tan romántico ... creo que tienes competencia ren y va un paso adelante... dijo lory con malicia

\- presidente... soy kuon hizuri y quiero pedirle permiso para pretender a su hija... dijo ren mirando fijamente a lory..

\- bien hecho muchacho tienes mi permiso.. sólo que tienes que apresurarte por que kyoko aceptó el contrato para ir a la gira y en este momento quizá ya se halla encontrado con yue en la filmación


	5. Chapter 5

bien hecho muchacho tienes mi permiso.. sólo que tienes que apresurarte por que kyoko aceptó el contrato para ir a la gira y en este momento quizá ya se halla encontrado con yue en la filmación

.

.

\- kuon hizuri! ! ren por favor explícame esto dijo yashiro un poco molesto ya que se había dado cuenta que su amigo le había ocultado cosas...

\- yuki te parece si cenamos y ahí te explico todo ?

\- si ren pero no puedes ocultarme nada más entendiste

\- esta bien yuki... disculpe presidente pero escuché bien ? usted dijo que mogami San aceptó ser la imagen e irse de gira ?

\- si hijo mi princesa se va a ir por 4 meses... y ahorita está grabando en la reserva y la extraño muchooo dijo lory con lágrimas en los ojos

\- usted cree que ya haya visto a takumi San ?

\- estoy seguro que ya se encontraron...

\- bueno sólo espero que regrese bien y que pueda hablar con ella... presidente creo que debemos retirarnos todavía tengo trabajo y tengo que explicar algunas cosas.. dijo ren mientras el y yashiro se iban para terminar con sus labores

\- yue kun puede explicarme por que me trajo a mi camerino ? tenemos mucho que grabar..

\- perdón kyoko chan es que no puedo creer que te encontrará aquí y quería platicar un poco contigo ... sabes yo no sabía que tu haces el papel de natsu .. yo vi solo unos minutos de box r y con eso me bastó para quererte en la campaña aparte hace unos momentos me enteré que aceptaste la gira ...

\- si eso es cierto ,ushio San me aconsejó que la aceptará y pues acepte y en cuanto a lo de natsu no tiene de que preocuparse la mayoría no se da cuenta que yo la interpreto ... dijo un poco triste..

\- kyoko si no se dan cuenta es por que tu eres más hermosa así...

\- yue kun no diga eso...

\- jejeje bueno kyoko que te parece si aceptas cenar conmigo anda..

\- si está bien yue kun .. dijo kyoko sonrojada

poco después ambos se dirigieron a la grabación entre cada corte de escena yue se acercaba a platicar con kyoko ... no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía usando esa ropa y lo bien que estaban saliendo los comerciales sólo faltaba uno por grabar y al día siguiente sólo tomarían fotos para los anuncios...

\- takumi San disculpe pero el modelo que filmaria el último comercial no llego... ya nos comunicamos a su agencia pero al parecer tuvo algunos problemas y no llegará... dijo el director muy asustado ya que takumi de molestaba mucho cuando algo no salía bien y el mejor que nadie lo sabía..

\- llama a las agencias cercanas e intenta conseguir a alguien que cubra el perfil y que pueda estar aquí en 2 horas dijo un poco irritado mientras se dirigía a platicar con kyoko

\- yue kun sucede algo ? dijo kyoko a ver como su rostro de veia molesto ..

\- pues no es algo muy grave es sólo que me molesta cuando algo no sale bien y retrasa a todos...

\- puedo preguntar que pasó .?

\- si mira lo que pasa es que el modelo del último comercial no llego y ahora tenemos que buscar a alguien más y el problema es que eso podría retrasarnos hoy y posiblemente no terminariamos mañana

\- y te molesta tanto que el trabajo se retrase yue kun?

\- no kyoko no me mal entiendas ... mira toda esta gente que está aquí tiene familia y trabajan para darles un porvenir ... ellos salen de locación por que es su trabajo pero estoy seguro que lo que más quieren es que todo termine rápido para regresar con sus familias ... mira kyoko mi padre siempre fue un hombre muy ocupado pero siempre intentó hacer su trabajo para regresar a casa conmigo así que a mi me gusta terminar lo antes posible para que todos ellos estén con su família aparte que sólo estarán unos días con ellos debido a la gira y me gustaria que lo aprovecharán...

\- yue San ese es un pensamiento muy bonito.. tienes un gran corazón ... pero dime por que no utilizas a alguno de los otros modelos...

\- lo que pasa kyoko es que cada comercial tiene su modelo y ellos son contratados basándonos en el comercial por ejemplo el comercial que falta por grabar es el de la línea de gala así que necesito que sea alguien que impregne elegancia y estilo alguien que se conecte bien contigo y que sea obviamente muy varonil y apuesto

\- yue kun y por que no hace el comercial usted conmigo es apuesto y varonil y creo que cumple con los requisitos?

\- sabes kyoko nunca he hecho un comercial aunque creo que podría funcionar...

\- dame un momento arreglare todo...

horas después se terminaba la grabación y todos se retiraban kyoko le dijo a ushio que ella iría a cenar con yue y lo invito pero el no quiso... al día siguiente se realizo la sesión de fotos y se eligieron las que estarían en los carteles.. todo siguió un ritmo normal... kyoko y ushio partieron hacia Tokio ya que kyoko tendría la conferencia de prensa para hacer su debut y estaba algo nerviosa yue se ofreció a llevarla pero ella no aceptó así que se apuró para llegar esa misma noche a lme...

en lme ren y yashiro platicaban con lory acerca de nuevos proyectos ya que el director konoe queria que ren participará en su próxima película y este la había aceptado ... cuando de repente alguien hablo a su puerta...

\- padre! grito kyoko mientras corría para abrazar a lory sin percatarse que estaba ocupado..

\- te extrañe pequeña no sabes cuanto. ... pero no se supone que llegarías mañana temprano dijo lory mientras abrazaba a su hija..

\- ah es cierto pero sabes nos esforzamos mucho y terminamos con los comerciales y parte de las fotos ayer así que hoy sólo se tomaron las que restaban..y terminamos muy temprano.. dijo kyoko muy feliz..

\- cof cof... mogami San nosotros también estamos aquí...

\- ohhh tsugura San, yashiro San disculpen es que venía tan distraída que no los vi ... espero que estén bien ...

\- ohh kyoko chan nosotros estamos bien pero mejor que te parece si nos cuentas como te fue con lujo de detalles te parece ...

kyoko comenzó a contarles todo. de como se grabaron los comerciales ,como se tomaron las fotos y de como yue tomo el lugar del modelo que no llego...

\- oye hija y takumi San aceptó así de fácil grabar el comercial? ?

\- si la verdad apenas se lo comenté el dijo que si y fue a preparar todo... Alex San me dijo que el nunca había aceptado ninguna oferta por el estilo aunque las habían ofrecido antes...

-oh eso es interesante pero bueno ren y yashiro que les parece si vamos a cenar para celebrar que mi pequeña esta en casa ... dijo lory muy feliz...

al día siguente en uno de los hoteles más lujosos se terminaban los preparativos para iniciar la rueda de prensa...

en primera fila estaban sentados chiori , kanae ,los señores de darumaya, ren , yashiro, jelly , María, sawara San y kouhi ...

atrás del escenario estaba kyoko muy nerviosa jelly la maquillo ligeramente y había regresado su cabello a su color natural se habia ayudado con unas extenciones para que luciera un poco más largo ... llevaba unas zapatillas altas en color blanco y un vestido color rosa que se le señia al cuerpo haciendo que se viera más madura .. en su cuello llevaba a la princesa rosa y en su mano llevaba un pulso del cual colgaba una pequeña hada. .. estaba muy nerviosa y más cuando su padre empezó a hablar ...

todos en lme veían en directo la conferencia esperando saber que locura haría sus presidente ya que recordaban como se había puesto en años anteriores. ... ren ,yashiro ,kanae y sawara estaban nerviosos ya que por tratarse de kyoko seguro lory haría un gran escándalo.. hasta que vieron a lory salir y sentarse frente al micrófono vistiendo un traje Sastre era la primera vez que veían a ese hombre vestido así y no sólo eso está vez no hubo trompetas baile no nada ... un escalofrío recorría a todos los que lo conocían tanto en lme como en la conferencia... no sabían que planeaba esta vez.

 **-buenas tardes y gracias por asistir a esta conferencia.. como todos saben cada año LME anuncia a sus talentos debutantes.. y como se imaginan hoy es ese momento y antes de empezar quisiera informarles como se llevará a cabo esta reunión.. cada uno tendrá derecho a hacer 2 preguntas así que espero respeten esto** decía lory quien por primera vez vestia un traje Sastre en color negro

 **-primero que nada quiero contarles que está es una ocasión especial ya que hoy sólo tendremos un debut ... quiero presentarles a kyoko ella a partir de este momento es uno de los mas grandes talentos de lme y se une a nosotros oficialmente ... algunos recordarán algunos de sus papeles así que espero que la traten bien ...** dijo lory mientras kyoko subía al escenario...

\- quiero agradecerles a todos por venir ... les pido que por favor cuiden de mi... dijo kyoko haciendo una reverencia...

\- **muy bien iniciemos con las preguntas...**

 _ **\- señorita kyoko por qué anuncian su debut hasta el día de hoy cuando usted ha participado en varias novelas y comerciales. ..**_

 _\- bueno cuando yo inicié esta profesión entre a un departamento especial el cual tenía algunas reglas que con mucho trabajo supere yo no podría debutar hasta que cumpliera esas reglas..._

 _ **\- kyoko San quiere agradecer a alguien en especial...?**_

 _ **-**_ _oh claro que si quiero agradecer a las personas que me cuidaron cuando yo era niña , a kotonami San que es mi primera amiga a okami y taisho que son como unos padres para mi ... a yashiro y sawara San que me han apoyado desde que inicie a tsuruga San que me ha enseñado muchas cosas y por supuesto al presidente lory takarada por apoyarme y cuidarme_

las preguntas siguieron hasta que alguien pregunto lo que lory quería..

- _ **kyoko San por que presentarla sólo como kyoko y no con su apellido ?**_

 _ **-**_ _bueno primero que nada mi nombre artístico es mogami kyoko... sin embargo después de pensarlo mucho decidimos que sería mejor utilizar mi apellido y nombre real.._

 _ **\- entonces cual es su nombre real...**_

 _ **-**_ _eso lo responderé yo..y para eso quiero invitar a mi hijo kouhi y a mi nieta María a que suban .. dijo lory mientras se ponía de pie_

lory tomo de la mano a kyoko y se acercó a su hijo y nieta. .

 **\- quiero anunciar formalmente a la prensa y a todos los que nos ven a través de sus pantallas el debut de la señorita kyoko takarada... mi hija**... 


	6. Chapter 6

lory tomo de la mano a kyoko y se acercó a su hijo y nieta. .

 **\- quiero anunciar formalmente a la prensa y a todos los que nos ven a través de sus pantallas el debut de la señorita kyoko takarada... mi hija**...

.

.

.  
un gran silencio inundó la sala. nadie creía lo que habían escuchado.. en lme todos miraban sorprendidos las pantallas no podían creer que esa niña dulce y amable fuera hija del excéntrico presidente..

\- **señor lory por que nadie sabía esta información ... ?**

\- mi hija me pidió que no lo dijéramos... ella queria debutar por su propia fuerza y no por mi nombre...

las preguntas siguieron por una hora más. hasta que el presidente decidió terminar con la conferencia... unos minutos después todos se reunieron en una sala que tenían destinada para después de la conferencia.. okami y taisho ya se habian retirado ren ,yashiro y kanae platicaban con kouhi y maria a lo lejos lory platicaba con kyoko.

\- vamos princesa yo quiero que vallamos a cenar a un restaurant para festejar tu debut podemos llevar a todos. .. dijo lory muy animado hasta que alguien rompió su burbuja

\- disculpe presidente pero tiene varios días que reserve la cena de esta noche o no lo recuerdas mogami San .. dijo ren con una mirada triste

\- oh tsuruga San disculpe no le había comentado a mi padre que usted me había invitado a cenar

\- no importa mogami San de hecho yo debo haber hecho las cosas como se deben ... disculpe presidente me daría permiso de salir hoy con su hermosa hija ...?

\- ren que formal muchacho pero sabes no se si pueda confiarte a mi pequeña... jaja bueno si te doy permiso pero no pueden llegar muy tarde a la casa y tengan cuidado en el camino y por último nada de besos ... dijo lory burlándose de ren

kyoko ya no podía con los nervios estaba totalmente sonrojada no sabía que decir sólo alcanzó a ver que su padre se retiraba...

\- mogami San ... nos vamos

\- si tsuruga San

\- mogami San la verdad yo queria hablar contigo en privado ... no se si te parezca que compremos algo de cenar y vallamos a mi casa para platicar a gusto...

\- como usted guste dijo kyoko mientras miraba al suelo

ambos se fueron rápidamente para que nadie se diera cuenta .. pasaron a comprar su cena y se fueron al departamento de ren donde cenaron tranquilamente.

\- tsuruga San disculpe usted me había dicho que necesitaba hablar conmigo de algo importante ... tiene algún problema ?

\- no precisamente pero que te parece si primero me cuentas lo que querías decirme hace días..

\- ahh si es cierto queria comentarme que me ofrecieron ser imagen de una campaña internacional para una marca de ropa .. bueno de hecho es para la misma marca con la que hize los comerciales y acepte ..

\- enserio mogami San felicidades .. pero dime cuanto tiempo durará la campaña ?

\- este son 3 meses tsuruga San pero sabe la verdad es que al principio estaba muy nerviosa por que sólo irán modelos famosas y yo no conozco a nadie y ushio San tiene que arreglar algunos problemas que le surgieron apenas... por lo que me alcanzará cuando los arregle .. así que estaba pensando que sería muy difícil hacer una gira sola bueno eso pensaba yo ...

\- y que fue lo que cambio mogami San ?

\- ahh es que eso lo pensé antes de saber que yue San iría a la gira con nosotros .. sabe el dijo que me haría compañía para que no me sintiera sola ...

\- queeee ... takumi San te dijo eso... dime mogami San por que le hablas por su nombre a el a quien apenas conociste es más según lo que nos contaste cenaste con el los 2 días de filmación por que tienes tanta confianza con el ? dijo ren casi gritando .. todo el ambiente en esa casa era frío.. ren estaba enojado como era posible que ella tuviera esa confianza con alguien a quien apenas conoció

\- disculpe tsuruga San pero no entiendo por que se molesta la verdad es que yue San es una gran persona y nos hicimos amigos

\- y yo dime acaso no soy tu amigo ? acaso soy tan poca cosa para que no me consideres tu amigo...?

\- no es eso yo ... yo... yo no quiero que piense que soy maleducada o que piense que no lo respeto... a mi me da pena hablarle por su nombre por que usted es alguien importante para mi...

\- y como crees que me siento yo al ver que tienes más confianza con alguien a quien apenas conociste que conmigo? ?

\- perdón yo no quería que se sintiera así... es sólo que no quería ofenderlo.

\- _creo que estoy siendo muy cruel con ella sus ojos de ven llorosos .. que hiciste kuon yo sólo quería que ella estuviera contenta hoy ... ahora tendrás que remediarlo eres un imbécil. ... -_ disculpame yo sólo quiero que tengas más confianza conmigo y me enoja el ver que no me puedas llamar por mi nombre .. pero quiero pedirte que a partir de hoy me llames ren ... y si no lo haces me voy a enojar mucho contigo... entiendes..

\- este si pero entonces podrías llamarme igual por mi nombre y decirme kyoko por favor re...re...ren san perdón me cuesta un poco decirlo

\- gracias kyoko chan..

\- por nada ren.. pero sabes yo ya te dije lo que te quería contar pero aún no se de lo que tu me querías hablar...

\- la verdad primero que nada quería darte esto por tu graduación y debut ... _dijo ren mientras sacaba de su saco una caja de terciopelo color blanco que contenía un anillo de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes a juego con unos aretes con un diamante en forma de gota.._

 _-_ ren San yo no puedo aceptar esto .. es muy caro tu debes haber gastado mucho y no puedo aceptarlo

\- kyoko yo lo compré para ti y sólo para ti por favor aceptalo tu te mereces esto y más..

\- esta bien ren San muchas gracias estan hermosos... _dijo kyoko mientras veía a ren .. no entendia como ese hombre la ponía tan nerviosa.._

 _-_ kyoko la verdad yo queria hablar sinceramente contigo pero no se por donde empezar... la verdad es que yo le pedí permiso al presidente para pretenderte...

\- queeeee... que fue lo que el le respondió ...

\- tu padre me dijo que el me daba permiso de pretenderte pero que tu decidirias si me aceptabas o no ...

\- yo .. yo ...

\- shhh kyoko primero escuchame yo quiero que aceptes el que yo sea tu pretendiente ... yo se que tu corazón fue herido con anterioridad y se que te es muy difícil confiar en algún hombre y enamorarte... yo quisiera que tu me des la oportunidad de sanar tu corazón.. poco a poco

\- ren yo nunca he tenido un pretendiente así que no se como responder a eso yo tengo miedo de que alguien me lastime no se si estoy lista para esto..

\- yo entiendo tu temor y por eso quiero dejar las cosas en claro contigo .. yo tengo un pasado muy doloroso es por eso que no utilizó mi nombre real... hay cosas que todavía me lastiman yo prometi que cuando superará ese pasado volvería a utilizar mi nombre real y quiero pedirte que por favor comprendas eso y se que no lo merezco

\- ren yo entiendo que todos tenemos un pasado no se cual sea el tuyo y me imagino que debes sufrir por eso así que yo confío en ti y aceptó que tu me pretendas pero quiero pedirte que seas paciente conmigo por que para mi es difícil todo esto...

\- kyoko yo te prometo que no te fallare y me ezforzare mucho para que tu te enamores de mi y también te prometo que me ezforzare para superar mi pasado y te contaré con todo...

\- disculpa ren te puedo preguntar el por que pretenderte?

\- eso es por que estoy enamorado de ti... y quiero que seas mi novia en un futuro

\- ren yo no se que responder...

\- no te preocupes que te parece si cuando yo regrese en 2 semanas tenemos una cita?

\- disculpame pero eso no se podrá ya que en 8 días empezaré mi viaje..

\- oh entonces podemos hablar por teléfono todos los días y conocernos mejor que te parece...

\- esta bien ren pero sabes ya es tarde y mi padre nos matara si llegamos muy tarde ..

\- tienes razón es capaz de correrme...

\- no creo tu eres su actor número 1

ren llevo a kyoko a su casa y al día siguiente viajó a hokaido grabar su drama ..  
mientras tanto en lme para ser exactos en la sala de love me kyoko le contaba todo a moko San.. la cual estaba feliz de escuchar a su amiga .

\- kyoko por que no le dijiste a tsuruga San lo que sentías para que fueran novios..

\- moko san yo no se exactamente lo que siento por tsuruga san y no se si sea verdad que está enamorado de mi ... sabes ayer el se enojó mucho por yue San y quizás dijo todo eso por miedo a perder a su kohai ..

\- kyoko estas loca el dijo que estaba enamorado de ti

\- yo no se si creerle el no me ama el esta enamorado de alguien más ... yo lo de moko san yo se que el ama a alguien más..

\- entonces por que aceptaste..

\- por que quiero soñar con que sea cierto y ...

\- kyoko chan ... _dijo ushio quien llegaba a la sala..._

 _-_ ushio San buenos días ..

\- kyoko disculpa que interrumpa pero quería preguntarte que relacion tienes con fuwa sho. .

en la recepción estaba un joven Rubio exigiendo hablar con kyoko...

\- disculpe señor fuwa pero la señorita takarada no lo puede recibir en este momento. . decía una de las recepcionistas

\- no me importa que este haciendo llamela en este momento y dígale que tiene que hablar conmigo en este momento ... y no me importa lo que diga quiero hablar con kyoko en este momento. .

\- la señorita ya le dijo que kyoko chan no quiere verle así que será mejor que la deje de molestar... _dijo un hombre que llegaba a lme y traía un arreglo de rosas rojas.._

 _-_ estúpido y tu quien te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma.. yo tengo derecho a hablar de kyoko lo que me plazca.. y tu no eres nadie ..

\- oh disculpa por no presentarme yo soy yue takumi soy dueño de la Corporación takum y soy el pretendiente de kyoko takarada...


	7. Chapter 7

\- oh disculpa por no presentarme yo soy yue takumi soy dueño de la Corporación takum y soy el pretendiente de kyoko takarada...

.

.  
.

-que estas diciendo pedazo de basura kyoko es mía .. lo entiendes ella me pertenece tu no eres Nadie así que déjenme hablar con ella en este Instante entendieron .. dijo sho muy enojado

\- mi querido señor fuwa le pido que baje la voz y que se retire o hare que se retire a la fuerza usted está incomodando a la recepcionista y a las personas de lme y es ovbio que kyoko no quiere hablar con usted ..

\- idiota tu no tienes derecho a hablarme así tu sólo eres un...

\- basta shotaro ! cuando quieras hablar conmigo primero has una cita con mi mánager y deja de venir a hacer escándalos tu no tienes derecho de venir a gritar cuando se te de la gana... si vienes a hablar de algo de trabajo comunicate directamente con ushio San y yo veré si es conveniente o no... entiendes... ahh y espero seas hombre y te disculpes con la señorita... por cierto buenos días yue perdón por meterte en esto pero sabes estoy feliz de que hayas venido ... dijo kyoko que llegaba en ese momento

\- estúpido demonio lo que yo quiero hablar es algo personal. pero tu no contestas tu estúpido teléfono y cuando fui a darumaya me dijeron que ya no vives ahí...

\- disculpame sho pero no creo que tengamos nada personal de que hablar ... pero esta bien sólo tengo 10 minutos así que habla rápido.

\- yo sólo quería felicitarte por tu debut y quería invitarte a cenar..

\- ohh disculpame pero no puedo ir a cenar contigo ya hize un compromiso con mi padre y con yue así que disculpame me tengo que retirar... nos vamos yue ?

\- oh si claro princesa pero vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar si...

\- hehe claro vamos a la sala de love me...

sho sólo veía como kyoko se retiraba de ese lugar platicando alegremente con yue. . en que momento conoció a ese sujeto y por que le tenía tanta confianza...tenía que hacer algo y lo haría..

\- shoko quiero que me hagas una cita con lory takarada y quiero que kyoko sea la imagen de mi nuevo pv ... puedes arreglarlo...

\- lo intentaré sho hoy mismo mando la oferta a su mánager y lo de lory sólo déjame ver si se puede hoy mismo..

\- gracias y vámonos

en el cuarto love me estaba kyoko y yue

\- kyoko como supiste que fuwa sho estaba aquí? ?

\- hehe ushio San fue a decirme que estaba haciendo un escándalo.. pero eso no importa al contrario disculpa por haberte metido en esto lo siento mucho..

\- no princesa no hagas eso a mi no me enojo sólo me disgustó el que venga aquí a gritarte despues de lo que te hizo . pero sabes no importa yo sólo vine a traerte estas rosas y a felicitarte por tu debut también para informarte que los comerciales ya están al aire desde ayer y que los carteles se pegaran hoy por lo que a partir de mañara iniciaremos la promoción aquí... espero no te traiga problemas...

\- oh por supuesto que no la verdad es que ushio se esforzó mucho para que tuviera un descanso antes del viaje así que sólo tengo 2 días con trabajo y del jueves al lunes que nos vallamos estare libre

\- oye kyoko te gustaría que salganos el jueves... no se podríamos ir de compras o a comer o a donde digas...

\- yo todavía no he comprado ropa para mi viaje así que sería una buena idea ir de compras y comer cualquier cosa en el camino te parece...?

\- si kyoko esa idea es perfecta entonces te dejo para que vallas a trabajar yo igual tengo un poco de trabajo sólo me escape de Alex un momento nos vemos el jueves paso por ti a tu casa a las 10  
dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

kyoko se quedó estática por el beso pero se le vino a la mente cuando ren la beso en San Valentín lo que quiere decir que sólo era un saludo respiro tranquila y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre

\- padre me llamabas...?

\- si hija pasa...por favor siéntate

\- gracias padre pero dime para que me necesitas

\- quería darte esto son tus nuevos documentos ya están listos y también quería darte estas 2 _dijo lory mostrándole una chequera y una tarjeta dorada.._

 _-_ gracias padre por mis papeles pero no entiendo lo de la tarjeta yo ya cambie la de mis pagos

\- mira kyoko tu eres mi única hija y no me parece bien el que te límites desde hace más de un año tu eres una takarada y me imagino que sabes lo que eso significa. desde ayer tu estas en el foco de atención y por eso quiero y creo que es tiempo de que tengas otro guardarropa de que compres joyas de que te comportas como mi hija... no me mal entiendas yo sólo quiero que estés bien y que ningún periodista intenté hacer que te sientas mal.. yo le pedí a jelly que comprará algunas ropa para que tuvieras en tu cuarto así que ya deben estar ahí y pues ahora tu podrás comprar todo lo que quieras como una takarada más..

\- padre pero yo no quiero tu dinero yo trabajo para comprar mis cosas y no me gustaría que tu o kouhi o el tío Tiger pensarán que sólo quiero sus dinero ...

\- hija yo esto lo hablé con ellos desde hace un año y los tres estamos de acuerdo queremos que tu seas feliz y todos te queremos mucho así que sólo aceptalo y se feliz como cualquier jovencita .

\- esta bien padre de hecho yo kede con yue San de ir de compras el jueves que termine con mi trabajo .. ohh ... se me va a hacer tarde .. padre me tengo que ir nos vemos en la noche... adioss

\- _yue estas avanzando muy rápido ojala ren se ponga serio de lo contrario va a perder vas a estar 3 meses lejos jejeje esto se va a poner muy divertido ... pensaba lory_

 _ **hokaido**_

ren estaba platicando con el director la escena estaba saliendo muy bien y si todo seguía así tendrían el domingo libre y el podría viajar para despedirse de kyoko así que se esforzaria mucho para lograrlo ya era miércoles y kyoko se iba el lunes así que estaba un poco desanimado ya que no la vería por un tiempo

\- ren ren... reeeennnn me estas escuchando..

\- oh perdón yashiro estaba un poco distraído pero que querías?

\- estabas pensando en la pequeña kyoko verdad... bueno yo sólo quería mostrarte estas fotos... dijo mientras se daba en la mano...

\- es kyoko se ve hermosa

\- conseguí esas fotos de la campaña que está iniciando y sabes? el viernes tiene una entrevista en Tokio stars al parecer es para promocionar la campaña que inicia...

\- enserio yashiro podremos verla de esa forma jeje parezco un fan sabes en todas las fotos se ve hermosa pero en esta se ve tan feliz es como si quedará atrapado en esa mirada pero dime yuki por que está rota está foto...

\- si quieres ver la original te la puedo mostrar pero no se si te va gustar por eso decidí cortarla a la mitad..

 _\- muestramela_

\- toma ren pero no te enojes... esta es la imagen principal de la campaña y son los espectaculares que están en Tokio según tengo entendido esta llamando la atención de todos y...

\- ren arrebató la foto sólo para quedar petrificado ... en la foto estaba kyoko con un vestido negro esponjoso con tul en la parte de la falda y una especie de corset con tirantes en el cuello llevaba una gargantilla de plata pegada al cuello su cabello era negro un poco largo y tenia unas zapatillas altas color negro con detalles de plata ella mira hacia un lado donde se encontraba yue tomando una de sus manos sonriendo.. era incómodo ver esa imagen ella robaba el corazón con esa imagen..

\- ren estas bien?

\- si yuki te recuerdo que sólo es trabajo sin contar que ella me dijo que habían grabado con el un comercial e incluso se que se llevan bien y que ella lo considera un amigo

\- que bueno que lo tomas así dijo yashiro

el día siguió normal .. ya era de noche y ren llamo a kyoko..

\- **bueno...**

 **-** hola kyoko soy ren como estas?

\- **muy bien ren San gracias y usted?**

 **-** sabes kyoko hoy vi las fotos de tu campaña y se ven muy bien hechas... como vas allá supe que has tenido algunas entrevistas y que estas un poco ocupada

\- **ahh si la verdad es que es cansado ir de un día para el otro con los modelos para las entrevistas y yue San no se ha presentado en ninguna.. el problema es que el viernes tendré otra entrevista pero será en solitario así que estoy nerviosa..**

 **-** no te preocupes tu sólo da lo mejor.. hoy se acabó tu trabajo verdad

 **\- si ya mañana es mi día libre ... bueno ni tan libre...**

\- por que

\- **bueno no tengo trabajo es solo que mañana iré con yue de compras**


	8. Chapter 8

por que

\- **bueno no tengo trabajo es solo que mañana iré con yue de compras**

 **-** oh esta bien kyoko Diviértete mucho .. sabes mañana tengo mucho trabajo todo va muy rápido

\- **que bueno ren San...**

kyoko y ren siguieron hablando un rato más y después se fueron a dormir ... al dia siguiente yue paso temprano por kyoko para irse de compras ambos se divirtieron mucho ... entraron a todas las tiendas que quisieron y compraron bastante .. kyoko estaba un poco alterada al ver la ropa ya que era muy hermosa pero también muy cara lo cual la hacía sentir un poco incómoda .. después de terminar sus compras fueron a comer a un restaurante muy famoso kyoko nunca se había sentido tan feliz era muy divertido estar con yue estaban tan contentos que no se fijaron que un fotógrafo los seguía desde la mañana.. el día estuvo muy ajetreado tanto que cuando kyoko llego a casa cayó dormida esa noche no hablo con su padre ni con kanae y mucho menos con ren esa noche sólo fue de ella y sus hermosos sueños...

por fin era viernes la mañana transcurrió tranquila no hubo nada diferente .. eran las 6:30 de la noche y kyoko se dirigía a fuji tv ya que a las 8 era el programa y estaba algo nerviosa ya que al ser la modelo principal sólo ella asistía y se le complicaba responder a sus preguntas estaba nerviosa pero no estaba preparada para lo que le esperaba...

\- kyoko tranquila todo está bien ya has estado en muchas entrevistas esta semana tu sólo respira y contesta lo que creas conveniente..

\- si ushio lo intentaré sólo tengo que respirar...

en hokaido ren terminaba de grabar y se dirigía al hotel junto con yashiro eran las 7 y tenían que cenar algo antes de que empezará el programa donde saldría kyoko. mientras tanto en narita sho y shoko llegaban...

\- demonio cambia formas... sólo me fui 2 días y ahora su foto está en todos lados y sobre todo con ese bastardo ... no lo voy a permitir ella es sólo mia shoko Llévame a darumaya tengo que decirle unas cuántas cosas..

\- sho deja de hacer esas caras por favor asustas a tus fans aparte es imposible que hables con kyoko chan en estos momentos... primero por que kyoko vive con su padre en la mansión takarada y segundo por que ella es invitada de el programa tokio stars así que en estos momentos debe estar ahí...

\- que.! por que!. a mi no me han invitado ahí... se supone que invitan a los mejores y más famosos estas equivocada verdad...

\- no sho al parecer kyoko es imagen de una campaña internacional y se está hablando de ella en todos lados...

ya era la hora y kyoko estaba en espera de que la llamen ushio estaba a si lado todo estaba listo... en hokaido ren y yashiro tenían sintonizado el canal para ver el programa .. okami , taisho y los clientes del darumaya también estaban viendo la tv .. en la mansión takarada kanae estaba con María , el presidente y Sebastián .. sho también lo miraba junto con shoko.. de repente el programa comenzó...

una hombre alto de cabello negro como se 30 años salió al plato junto con una chica muy joven de cabello rubio...

 **Hola y buenas noches a todos. ..hoy te ves más hermosa sumy chan...**

 ** _vas a hacer que me sonroje mi querido hoki_**

 **gracias por ver tokio stars y hablando de mujeres hermosas quiero presentarles a la invitada de hoy ... que no sólo es hermosa si no que también es muy misteriosa la verdad nadie sabe de donde la sacó lme y lory takarada**

 _ **tienes mucha razón hoki yo igual estoy muy intrigada después de ver los papeles tan diferentes que ha tenido y ver sus drásticos cambios de imagen y de personalidad para cada papel... es impresionante ella no parece de este mundo ..creo que todos saben de quien hablamos... pero mejor que ella nos cuente ...recibamos por favor a takarada kyoko...**_

 _ **-**_ buenas noches hoki San ,,, sumy San es un placer estar aquí con ustedes dos..

\- **whao kyoko puedes por favor darte una vuelta es que te ves hermosa es más chicos que nos ven a través del televisor y también en el estudio apartir de este momento yo soy el presidente del club de fans de esta señorita comuníquese conmigo para adquirir su menbresia hehe...**

 **\- calmate hoki no creo que quieras llevar su club de fans ya que con lo bonita que es serán muchos a quienes manejaras**

 **-** hehe gracias hoki San pero la responsable de que hoy me vea así es jelly Woods quien se ha encargado hoy de mi arreglo...

- **espera kyoko San es enserio dijiste jelly Woods .. dicen en el mundo de las estilistas que ella es la mejor en sus mundo..**

 **-** si ella fue quien me arreglo el día de hoy y estoy muy agradecida con ella.

\- **bueno sumy y kyoko ya paren que aquí hay muchos caballeros que no muy entendemos de maquillaje... pero kyoko siéntate por favor ...**

 **-** si gracias por invitarme estoy muy feliz de estar esta noche con ustedes...

\- **por nada kyoko la verdad es que todos estamos muy asombrados y queremos saber más de ti ...**  
 **\- eso es cierto kyo tus cambios son increibles tanto físicamente cómo en comportamiento .. quien diría que la temible mío de dark moon es la chica que aparece en los promocionales de Zara ...**

 **-** la verdad ni yo lo puedo creer .. takumi San no me mostró el proyecto terminado y al verme a mi misma en la pantalla y al ver los promocionales pegados por todos lados me impactó pero creo que eso demuestra el trabajo que hay detrás de la cámara.. tanto director fotógrafos maquillistas bueno todos los que se esforzaron para que los comerciales salieran así..

 **\- en eso tienes razón es gracias a la gente detrás de cámara que podemos ofrecer programas y comerciales de calidad ... pero kyoko dime algo y vamos a desviarnos un poco del tema.. por que decidiste ser actriz y por favor todos queremos saber que es love me ..**

 **-** bueno primero que nada yo nunca pensé en ser actriz para ser sincera yo soñaba con ser un ama de casa y cuidar de mis hijos y de mi esposo sin embargo la persona de la cual yo me enamoré no fue la indicada básicamente fue un amor unilateral yo me esforze mucho por ese sueño pero al final no pudo ser .. todos mis sueños se destruyeron y mi vida también esa persona destruyó a la kyoko que existía en ese entonces... y yo decidí que quería ser estrella y brillar ... sin embargo después de lo que pasó yo no me sentía lista para amar de nuevo... y así nació love me para que yo aprendiera a amar de nuevo...

\- **wao eso si es muy fuerte pero sabes kyoko estoy segura que ese chico se ha de estar lamentando en estos momentos al darse cuenta de lo que perdió..**

 **-** la verdad yo lo odiaba y cada que escuchaba de el hacía corajes pero hoy en día sólo tengo una cosa que decirle...

\- _**pues aprovecha kyoko y dile lo que hay en tu corazón ...**_

 _ **-**_ bueno pues espero me estés viendo yo sólo quiero decirte gracias .. ya no te odio te considero un amigo ya que gracias a ti decidí entrar en este mundo que es hermoso y el cual yo quiero mucho . gracias a ti tengo a okami y a taisho que son como mis padres y gracias a ti hoy soy muy feliz al poder amar a este público y sobre todo amarme a mi misma..

todos en el ser estaban en silencio después de haber escuchado lo que kyoko había dicho como ella perdonó y agradeció a esa persona que le hizo daño...

\- **oh kyoko chan espero escuché tus palabras y bueno hablando de personas cercanas a ti ... y claro un tema obligado... tsugura ren tu sempai...**

 **-** ohhh tsugura san el es una persona a la cual admiro mucho , lo respeto el simple hecho de haber actuado con el en dark moon me hizo feliz .. es increíble trabajar con alguien que pone su corazón en eso la verdad algún día me gustaria ser una gran actriz como lo es el..

\- **kyoko todos hemos visto la buena relación que tienes con ren San pero dinos es sólo eso una relación sempai -kohai..**

 **-** bueno es la verdad es que ren San y yo somos amigos ... yo lo respeto como sempai pero también lo aprecio como amigo...

 **\- ohhh eres tan dulce kyoko ... tsugura San espero que sigan siendo muy buenos amigos ..** **** _dijo sumi con una cara de decepción pues se imaginaba que ren estaría en la frienzone_ **pero bueno regresando al tema principal como lograste que takumi San grabará un comercial ... muchas marcas se lo han ofrecido pero el nunca aceptó...**

 **-** la verdad sólo le dije que por que no hacía el papel de modelo y me dijo que si sin pensarlo...

\- **waoo increíble... kyoko el lunes inicia su gira y nosotros queremos desearte mucha suerte eres una gran actriz y eres muy hermosa.. que opinión tienes de la campaña que inicia**

 **-** bueno espero nos apoyen la verdad la ropa es muy cómoda y muy bonita... gracias hoki San por tus buenos deseos..

\- **bueno kyoko hay algo que me da curiosidad. . cuando fuiste natsu en Box r traias esa misma gargantilla la verdad es hermosa y me he dado cuenta que es como un amuleto..al igual que el pulso que traes puesto**

\- la verdad es que tienes razón son como amuletos que quiero mucho y me dan fuerza para esforzarme .

 **\- bueno kyoko hay algo más que quiero preguntarte la verdad desde que inició el programa quiero hacerlo pero antes de preguntarte quiero que veas las siguientes fotografías...** **** _dijo sumi con una gran sonrisa..._


	9. Chapter 9

**\- bueno kyoko hay algo más que quiero preguntarte la verdad desde que inició el programa quiero hacerlo pero antes de preguntarte quiero que veas las siguientes fotografías...** dijo sumi con una gran sonrisa...

en la masion takarada para ser precisos en la sala había un gran silencio ... en la pantalla veían fotos de kyoko con yue en el centro comercial.  
kanae estaba sorprendida esas fotos estaban muy bien tomadas y para ser sincera ellos se veian muy bien juntos... por otro lado lory estaba muy nervioso el sabía que su hija iría de compras pero nunca supo que sería con yue ese muchacho estaba avanzando muy rápido y tenía cierto temor de que esa historia que había estado trabajando no sucediera... y el tendría a yue como yerno ... ambos estaban mirando fijamente las fotos cuando María rompió ese silencio..

\- abuelo quien es ese hombre ? yo no quiero que este con mi onee San

\- el es yue takumi y es amigo y jefe de kyoko

\- eso no me importa abuelo no quiero a ese hombre como novio de onee San...

\- María por que dices eso ? no crees que primero deberías conocerlo ? dijo kanae

\- kanae San tu ya lo conoces ?

\- no presisamente pero kyo me ha hablado de el

\- bueno tendré que interrogar a mi onee San  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

por otro lado estaba okami y taisho que veían sorprendidos las fotos la okami estaba feliz de ver que su niña por que para Ella era como su hija estaba con alguien.. quizá por fin podría encontrar el amor y olvidar a aquel que le hizo daño . a su lado estaba un muy enojado taisho pues lo que para su esposa era algo bueno para el era lo más malo que podía pasar el no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño de nuevo a kyoko así que ese muchacho pasaría por todas sus interrogaciones.. y eso lo hacía sonreir

shoko estaba nerviosa cuando kyoko le mando ese mensaje a sho el ambiente cambio pues el empezó a rabiar y con forme transcurría la entrevista todo empeoraba pero nada la preparo para lo que pasaba en ese instante esas fotos de pareja enamorada ella sólo vio como el sillón voló y como su representado no dejaba de insultar

en un cuarto de hotel en hokaido estaban dos hombres mirando atónitos las imagenes yashiro sudaba frío sólo de pensar en lo que pasaba en la mente de su cliente todo lo que había dicho kyoko en la entrevista era como un sueño para ren las palabras que la pelinaranja había dicho sólo lo hacían sonreír su cliente tenia una gran sonrisa hasta que aparecieron esas imágenes y el clima bajo drásticamente yashiro estaba nervioso no sabía como dirigirse a ren estaba por hablar cuando se fijo en la pantalla...

en el estudio kyoko estaba en shok no sabía en que momento tomaron esas fotos los recuerdos de ese día llegaron a su mente y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro la cual no paso desapercibida para la cámara y la conductora...

 **\- wao kyoko chan que hermosa sonrisa quiero pensar que es para takumi San**

\- jeje la verdad es que recordé algo gracioso

 **\- que hermosa pareja hacen takumi San y tu pero tengo que hacer la pregunta obligada ... esto es el inicio de una historia de amor?**  
 **dijo sumy emocionada .**

todos en el estudio y en sus casas esperaban ansiosos la respuesta de kyoko la cual estaba nerviosa transcurrieron segundos que parecían horas y cuando kyoko iba a responder las luces del estudio se apagaron momentaneamente para darle entrada a alguien . .

\- eso lo responderé yo ... _dijo yue quien entraba al plato con un ramo de rosas rojas y miraba a kyoko con una gran sonrisa..._

en el estudio se escucharon algunos gritos de los fans quienes no se perdieron la expresión de sorpresa de kyoko y de los conductores del programa... yue llego a donde estaban sentados tomo de la mano a kyoko y le entregó el hermoso arreglo que llevaba con el ... sumy invito a yue a sentarse y prosiguio con su entrevista...

 **\- takumi San es un placer contar con usted el día de hoy ..**

 **-** _gracias sumi San y toki San les pido una disculpa por llegar de repente .._

 **\- no se preocupe pero puede responder a nuestra pregunta... ¿ esas fotos donde se les ve juntos es el inicio de una gran historia de amor?**

 **-** _voy a ser muy sincero con ustedes esas fotos fueron tomadas ayer ... la señorita takarada necesitaba comprar algunas cosas y yo me ofrecí a acompañarla la verdad me divertí mucho y tengo que decir que no ... lamentablemente por el momento sólo existe una hermosa amistad entre kyoko y yo ... pero no negaré que ella es una hermosa y encantadora mujer que le puede quitar el sueño a más de uno..._

 _-_ **kyoko chan hay algo que quieras decir...**

 **-** la verdad yue San ya ha dicho las cosas ... el y yo somos amigos ... yo lo aprecio mucho y esas fotos sólo fueron tomadas en el momento indicado... estoy muy agradecida con el y estoy segura que el también tiene varias fans

sumy estaba perdida esos dos hacían una hermosa pareja ella siempre había pensado que kyoko y ren hacían buena pareja pero al ver a yue dudo si estaba en lo correcto... la entrevista siguio un poco más... para terminar con una imagen que estaría en todas las portadas del dia siguiente... ya que al finalizar el programa yue tomo de la mano a kyoko para despedirse y ella se puso roja y nerviosa ...

ushio de acerco a kyoko para felicitarla por la entrevista ya que todo había salido muy bien y habían logrado sortear las imágenes pero cuando se disponian a irse yue llego..

\- princesa , ushio San aceptarian ir a cenar conmigo ?

\- yo no puedo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas dijo ushio ...

\- y tu princesa

\- si claro yue sería un placer ... dijo kyoko

kyoko se despidió de su mánager y se fue con ushio ambos decidieron cenar en un restaurante cercano y después caminar un rato ... estaban platicando tranquilamente por el parque cuando comenzó a llover muy fuerte ambos salieron corriendo hacia el carro pero antes de llegar kyoko resbaló y cayó sobre el césped encargándose de lodo...

yashiro se había tranquilizado al escuchar a kyoko y yue decir que sólo eran amigos eso le quitaba un peso de encima .. pero quedó más trankilo cuando vio a ren que acababa de recibir un mensaje y miraba embobado la pantalla del celular ..

ren sintió su alma regresar cuando kyoko explicó todo en el programa pero se sintió más feliz cuando minutos después de finalizar el programa recibio un mensaje de ella ... de kyoko de su amada..

 _ren San espero haya visto la entrevista_  
 _la verdad estaba muy nerviosa_  
 _pero por suerte todo salió bien... esas_  
 _fotos me sorprendieron.. jeje espero este bien_  
 _sólo quiero decirle buenas noches .._  
 _por cierto yue San me invito a cenar pero_  
 _cuando llegue a casa le aviso .. que tenga linda noche._

con sólo ese mensaje el se sintió feliz .. no le agradaba mucho que fuera a cenar con ese hombre pero ella le tenía confianza para decirle a donde iba y eso lo hacía muy feliz ... estaba listo para ir a dormir cuando alguien llamo a su puerta el miro a yashiro como preguntándole si sabía quien podría Ser a lo que el negó .. se levantó del sillón donde estaba y fue a abrir pero lo que vio sólo lo dejo en shok ...


	10. Chapter 10

ren estaba listo para ir a dormir cuando alguien llamo a su puerta el miro a yashiro como preguntándole si sabía quien podría Ser a lo que el negó .. se levantó del sillón donde estaba y fue a abrir pero lo que vio sólo lo dejo en shok ...

.

\- Michelle! dijo ren al ver a la joven rubia que estaba en su puerta...

yashiro se puso de pie cuando escucho a ren... Michelle es una mujer carismatica muy guapa y alta es modelo internacional tenía muy mal carácter y es muy pero muy arrogante nunca se le iba a olvidar el día en que el contesto el celular de ren ya que ese día ella le grito diciendo que era un igualado esa mujer siempre fue rara ante la mayoría era la mujer perfecta pero frente a el y detrás de cámaras tenia un alma muy podrida... pero que hacía ahí por que estaba en esa habitación ella fue la última novia de ren y aunque el nunca dijo por que terminaron el estaba seguro que ella seguía enamorada de su representado.

\- ren te he extrañado mucho ...como estas ? _dijo mientras abrazaba a ren el cual estaba en silencio sólo observandola._

 _-_ yo estoy bien gracias pero dime tu que haces aquí ? a que debo tu visita?

\- reni no me vas a invitar a pasar?

\- disculpa Michelle pero tengo visitas a parte no creo que sea buena idea que pases a la habitación de un hombre...

\- visitas? quien está contigo ?

\- yuki y yo estábamos viendo un programa por Internet

\- ahhh yashiro San está contigo ... yo no lo consideraría visita tu eres su jefe pero bueno en vista que no quieres que pase a tu cuarto mejor vamos a cenar o a caminar que te parece...

\- discúlpame estoy un poco cansado pero que te parece si mañana nos vemos para desayunar .

\- esta bien ren entonces paso por ti a las 8 para desayunar dijo Michelle

ren se despidió de Michelle pero antes de irse ella volteó hacia ren y le dio un beso en la boca dejando a ren perplejo al darse cuenta de eso ella sonrió y se fue ..

\- rennn gritó yashiro sacandolo del Estado en el que se encontraba...

\- perdón yuki pero es que michelle me beso... y no supe que pensar la verdad no la entiendo

\- ren si sabes que esto está mal verdad tu le pediste permiso a lory y le pediste una oportunidad a kyoko si ella se entera de esto lo puede malinterpretar y perderias el progreso que llevan..

\- si yuki yo lo se pero Michelle es mi amiga y no quiero ser grosero con ella..

\- ren entiende algo Michelle no es sólo tu amiga también es tu ex y si alguien te ve con ella pensarían mal tu sabes como es este medio .

\- mañana desayunare con ella y dejare las cosas en claro la verdad cuando la vi me quedé sorprendido yo siempre pensé que era hermosa pero ahorita que la vi no hize más que pensar que kyoko es más hermosa ..

\- calmate Romeo ... bueno me voy a dormir .. buenas noches ren ..

\- buenas noches yuki..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- kyoko estas bien...

\- si yue jajaja sólo me ensucie un poco

\- ven te ayudo tenemos que llegar al auto para no mojarnos más..

\- yue estoy muy sucia no quiero ensuciar tu auto...

\- estas loca si seguimos aquí nos vamos a enfermar... apurate y vamos a mi casa para que te cambies..

yue ayudó a kyoko a levantarse del suelo y luego se subieron al auto para dirigirse a la casa de yue

\- yue puedes prestarme algo para que me ponga mientras se seca mi ropa..

\- kyo no tengo ropa de mujer sabes la que tenía ya no me quedaba la verdad me hacía ver gordo... dijo yue mientras sonreía...

\- estas loco yue y más yo que te hago caso...

\- jajaja por lo menos te hize reir mira Ponte este pantalón y playera para que no te enfermes mientras yo seco y lavo tu ropa ..

\- gracias...

yue estaba secando la ropa de kyoko cuando escucho soñar su móvil. . ya casi daban las 2 de la mañana quien le hablaría a esa hora... tomó el teléfono y se dirigió a la habitación donde ella se bañaba..

\- kyo princesa tu celular está sonando

\- contesta por fa mientras salgo

ren estaba preocupado kyoko dijo que le llamaría cuando llegará a casa y no lo había hecho era la una de la mañana y no tenia noticias de ella estaba muy preocupado se dabatia entre sí llamarla o esperar quizás ella se quedó dormida... estuvo media hora así hasta que se decidió a llamarla..

\- bueno? _dijo la voz de un hombre..._

 _-_ **quien habla donde está kyoko** _dijo ren enojado no entendía por que un hombre contesta el teléfono de la mujer que amaba.._

 _-_ Hola soy yue y kyoko esta en .. este .. pues se está ... este... kyo que bueno ... toma no pregunté quien era no me dio tiempo ... te dejo hablar regreso en un momento...

que por que está con ese imbécil y por que contesto su teléfono y por que estaba tan nervioso ...

kyoko salió rápido para contestar quizás era su padre el que le llamaba por que ya era tarde y ella no había llegado..

\- kyo .. que bueno... toma no pregunté quien era no me dio tiempo te dejo hablar .. regreso en un momento ... dijo yue y salió rápido de la habitación...

\- bueno quien habla ?eres tu papá?

\- **soy yo kyoko...**

 **-** ren San buenas noches necesitas algo?

 **\- enserio kyoko estaba preocupado me dijiste que llamarias cuando llegarás a casa pero no me llamaste ...**

\- oh disculpa ren es que no he llegado a casa ... la verdad estoy en casa de yue

 **\- kyoko por que estas ahí y por que no contestaste el celular es muy tarde para que estés a solas con un hombre estas loca como puedes hacer eso tienes que explicarme en este momento.. que está pasando**

kyoko no podía creerlo ren le estaba gritando por el celular y lo que es peor no entendía el por que hacía eso

\- ren disculpe no entiendo por que me grita

 **\- que no entiendes como dices eso estas a solas con takumi San y no entiendes... que no te das cuenta ninguna mujer decente estaría en casa de un hombre a estas horas**

 **-** basta ren .! ya basta ... tu no tienes derecho a gritarme de esta forma .. y más si nisiquiera sabes ... en primera a yue y a mi nos agarró la lluvia yo resbale y me embarre de lodo por lo que el me trajo a su casa para que yo me cambiará rápido antes de enfermarme y en segunda me estaba cambiando cuando llamaste y yo le pedí que contestará. y en cuanto a lo de una mujer decente .. crei que me conocías bien para saber mi manera de pensar pero creo que me equivoque...

\- **kyoko por favor Perdóname.. estaba muy eno. ...**

\- no ren mira la verdad estoy alterada mejor hablamos mañana ... ahora no tengo ganas de hablar _dijo kyoko mientras colgaba el teléfono y bajaba a donde estaba yue..._

 _-_ todo bien kyo...

\- si gracias sólo estaban preocupados por mi...

\- si ya es tarde te parece si vemos la tele mientras se seca tu ropa..

\- si claro...

kyoko se sentó a lado de yue estaban repitiendo una serie .. kyoko estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta en que momento se quedó dormida..

\- me colgó ... soy un idiota como se me ocurre gritar es obvio que ella no haría algo como eso ella es tan pura... estoy muy molesto necesito un trago...

ren bajo al bar del hotel y comenzó a tomar se sentía tan mal .. como pudo pensar así de ella como pudo hacerlo pero lo que más le molestaba era que estaba con el... por que con el ...

\- te acompaño?

-. claro Únete a mi dijo ren sonriendo...

la luz entraba por la ventana ... y sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar ... de repente el sonido de su teléfono le taladraba los oídos .. con los ojos cerrados estiró la mano hacia la comoda tomo el telefono en sus manos y contesto...

\- ren donde estas la grabación inicia en una hora y tenemos que ir a la locación ...

\- perdón yuki me quedé dormido pero ya me levanto.. ven a mi habitación y de aquí nos vamos..

\- ren estoy en tu habitación y tu no estas ... dime donde estas. ..

\- yuki estoy en la cama .. apenas desperté creo que te confundiste de cuarto amigo yo est... Michelle...!

ren sintió como se le bajaba la resaca Michelle estaba ahí acostada a su lado y sólo tenía puesto un camisón y el estaba en boxer ...

\- buenos días mi amor .. dijo Michelle brindandole una sonrisa


	11. Chapter 11

\- buenos días mi amor .. dijo Michelle brindandole una sonrisa

\- Michelle que pasó aquí por favor dime !

\- enserio reni no lo recuerdas anoche me hisiste tuya como nunca antes ... yo sabía que seguías enamorado de mi...

\- no puede ser soy un idiota ... soy el peor idiota del mundo ella nunca me lo perdonará por que!?que hize Dios mío como...

\- jajaja jajaja jajaja... debiste ver tu cara de angustia ren de verdad te veías terrible...

\- este no es momento para reírse Michelle

\- claro que si ren ... anoche no paso nada tu y yo tomamos mucho y tu no alcanzaste a llegar a tu habitación así que te quitaste la ropa y te acomodaste y obviamente yo no iba a dormir en el suelo asi que me acomode contigo

\- enserio ? ohh michelle no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima

\- jaja siendo sinceros si lo se anoche me besaste y después dijiste el nombre de una mujer .. así que me imagino que es la que te preocupa verdad ..

\- si estoy muy enamorado y te prometo que cuando ella sea mi novia yo te la presentaré.. mientras disculpame pero me tengo que ir tengo una grabación en un rato

\- si no te preocupes ... oye ren recuerda quedamos en desayunar juntos pero como ya es tarde mejor una cena te parece ?

\- si claro ahí podremos platicar bien

ren llego a su habitación para encontrarse a un yashiro muy enojado que le reclamaba donde había estado ... ren comenzó a contarle todo incluso que Michelle había bromeado con el.. yuki con cada palabra se enojaba más pero ya era las 7 y tenían que ir a grabar

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

kyoko dormía en la cama de yue tranquilamente cuando yue la despertó ..ya eran las 9 de la mañana

\- princesa despierta ...

\- buenos días yue... ...YUEEEE que hago en tu cama.. ?

\- te quedaste dormida en el sillón y no quise que estuvieras incómoda así que te pase a la recámara de huéspedes

\- ahh gracias yue

\- no te preocupes yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño .. pero vine a despertarte por 2 motivos el primero para que bajes a desayunar

\- y cual es el segundo ?

\- ahh es que quiero pedirte que me acompañes a la oficina a firmar unos papeles ... que dices ?

\- si claro.

yue y kyoko partieron a la oficina ahí estuvieron durante horas kyoko llamo a su casa para avisar que llegaría tarde todo fue muy divertido para ella estar con yue era muy divertido y se sentía muy cómoda con el ...

en hokaido ren grababa sus escenas muy cómodo todo el día estuvo pensando en kyoko y en lo que le diría cuando la llamará estaba muy cansado pero si quería llegar a Tokio para despedirse tendría que apurarse y que las escenas salieran en una sola toma... así transcurrió su día a las 8 de la noche por fin terminó de grabar y se fue con yashiro a su hotel ...

\- yuki ya está todo listo ?

\- si ren saldremos a las 5 de la mañana estaremos en Tokio antes del medio día sólo tenemos que estar de regreso el lunes en la tarde...

\- gracias yuki sin ti no se que haria ...

\- no te preocupes amigo ... te parece que cenemos en el restaurant del hotel o vas a pedir algo?

\- ohh lo siento quedé con Michelle de cenar hoy con ella ...

\- estas seguro ? yo no estoy muy de acuerdo pero tu decides.

\- no te preocupes yuki yo ya soy un adulto y creo que se cuidarme bien .. aparte ella es muy buena persona ...

\- como tu quieras ...

ren de despidió de yashiro y le hablo a Michelle para encontrarse en un restaurant cercano al hotel

\- Hola buenas noches michelle ..

\- Hola reni pensé que ya no vendrías

\- disculpa es que el rodaje terminó un poco tarde ..

\- bueno lo que yo supe es que cierto actor presionó mucho para terminar de grabar hoy y tener libre hasta el lunes

\- jajaja siempre has tenido buenos contactos todavia no se como lo haces ..

\- cuando algo me interesa me esfuerzo mucho

\- por hoy diré que te creo pero dime que trae a Japón lo último que supe es que te ofrecieron un contrato de exclusividad en new york

\- bueno pues eso en parte es cierto . .. la Corporación takum me ofrecio un muy buen contrato pero este venció hace una semana y takumi San ya no lo renovó ... por lo que me enteré tiene a una modelo novata en la mira todos en la compañía lo dicen...

\- a que te refieres con que tiene una nueva modelo en la mira.

\- a eso Alex dice que yue San encontró un diamante y que le quiere ofrecer un contrato de exclusividad para un mínimo de 10 años ...

\- 10 años esos contratos son únicos. .

\- pues hay rumores que dicen que takumi San quiere conservar a esta modelo por que está enamorado pero como tu sabes ren en este mundo casi todo son rumores y dudo mucho que este sea verdad desde que conozco a yue nunca ha estado interesado en ninguna mujer ...

\- kyoko es especial...

\- ah! kyoko ?.

\- perdón michelle me fui un momento pero dime entonces veniste a trabajar o a conocer a la nueva modelo..

\- hay reni todos conocemos a la nueva modelo bueno yo la he visto en new york ... su foto está por todos lados es la imagen de Zara y para ser sincera la foto en la que aparece con yue es perfecta ... la verdad es muy bella pero ... no se la verdad la vi hace una semana en una entrevista y no parece modelo..

\- ella es actriz de llama kyoko y es su primer trabajo como modelo...

\- woooww enserio es buena pero le falta mucho para estar al nivel de una modelo y más para poder conpararse conmigo ... creo que sólo le durará poco el gusto y cuando takumi de de cuenta que no funciona me buscara y le cobrare más por haberme cambiado tan facilmente ..

\- Michelle no entiendo por que piensas así..

\- por que es la verdad reni date cuenta takumi San sólo está deslumbrado por ella pero apenas se meta con ella se dará cuenta que no vale la pena y ella va a caer más rápido de lo que subió .. pero bueno no hay por que gastar nuestro hermoso tiempo hablando de una do nadie arribista ...

\- creo que no deberías hablar así de ella .. tu nisiquiera la conoces...

\- ren por favor olvida a esa niña tonta mejor te contaré que estoy muy feliz por que me ofrecieron una campaña de maquillaje ... hoy finalizando el trabajo aquí y mañana tendremos unas tomas en Tokio.

\- estoy muy feliz por ti y muy contento de que tengas trabajo .. sabes que te considero una gran amiga... y te respeto mucho..

\- una amiga ?. ren fuimos pareja hace tiempo y la verdad yo todavia siento algo por ti.. desde que nos separamos no te he podido olvidar si decidí tomar este trabajo es por que quería verte ..

\- Michelle yo agradezco mucho tus sentimientos pero yo no puedo corresponderte ...

\- por que ren ... puede ser como antes sólo diversión y con el tiempo te volverás a enamorar de mi...

\- Michelle disculpame voy al sanitario

\- si claro pero no creas que así se me olvida de lo que estamos hablando ..

Michelle de quedó pensando ... por que ren la despreciaba es cierto que en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos ella se dio cuenta que el no la amaba igual que ella a el .. pero aún así siempre fue atento ... había alguien más o por que hacía eso ella quería estar con el y no permitiría que el estuviera lejos en la mesa estaba el celular de ren sonando ella no sabía que hacer quería contestar pero sabía que no debía tardó 2 minutos pensando hasta que se decidió. .

\- moshi moshi...

 **\- Hola disculpe... .este ... quien habla ?... se encuentra tsugura San ?**

\- Hola contestando a tu pregunta soy Michelle Johnson y ren esta un poco ocupado pero viene en 5 minutos .. y tu quien eres...?

 **\- ah yo este soy kyoko... disculpe creo que será mejor hablar en otro momento**

\- no te preocupes de hecho reni ya llego...reni tu celular estaba sonando toma te llama una chica ... ohh gracias respondió ren un poco extrañado...

\- _Hola habla ren_

 _-_ **buenas noches tsuruga San disculpe por interrumpir..**

 **-** _kyoko... no tu nunca interrumpen.. al contrario perdón perdón por no contestar a tiempo pero dime para que me llamabas ...?_

 _-_ **no es para nada en especial disculpe creo que será mejor hablar en otra ocasión creo que está ocupado...**

 _\- nooo kyoko no estoy ocupado y si no me dices me enojare mucho contigo .._

 _-_ **este la verdad yo sólo quería disculparme por haberle gritado ayer y quería comentarle que había llegado a mi casa y como ya se lo dije me despido .. buenas noches tsuruga San ..**

 **-** _kyoko yo... kyoko kyoko... ahhhh me colgó..._

ren no dijo nada ... sólo se quedó en silencio pensando en el por que kyoko parecía enojada ... su voz se escuchaba enojada por que se había enojado ... espera ella dijo que había llegado a su casa? ? por que a esa hora no se supone que ella debió llegar en la madrugada o quizás volvió a salir .. o por dios el no entendía nada sólo quería verla ya ... necesitaba verla y estaba muy ansioso ...

\- por lo que veo sabe mover muy bien sus piezas ... me imagino que debe ser buena en la cama ...

\- a que te refieres Michelle dijo ren muy furioso a punto de perder el control ..

\- me vas a decir que la que te hablo no era kyoko la modelo de takumi San...

\- tienes razón en que era ella pero tu no la conoces ella es una mujer decente y noble así que te voy a pedir que no te atrevas a insultarla y menos en mi presencia. ..

\- ren que no te das cuenta ... estoy segura que ella sólo es una mustia arribista y por lo que veo tanto tu como yue ya cayeron con ella ... aparte ella también está en lme así que ya me imgino como habrá conseguido sus papeles en televisión ...

\- callate ! nunca he sido de ofender a una mujer pero tu estas pasando mi límite y te voy a dar un consejo como tu ex novio que soy...

\- si claro reni dime..

\- si estas en Japón me imagino que tu agencia sigue siendo lme...?

\- si así es. por que ?

\- bueno pues si vas a hablar con el presidente y quieres conservar tu trabajo espero que te ahorres los comentarios que tienes de kyoko y que no le digas a lory lo que piensas

\- por que ? no me digas de seguro ella es amante de lory...

\- estas muy equivocada .. ella es hija de lory ... su nombre es kyoko takarada así que espero aprendas siquiera a respetar eso...

\- mira reni disculpame sólo estaba bromeando para ver como reaccionabas...

-no se si creerte pero si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos tienes que aprender a respetar a kyoko ...

la cena terminó normal después de lo que hablaron todo transcurrió en silencio ren se había enojado mucho pero entendió que Michelle sólo estaba bromeando o por lo menos eso era lo que el quería .. el llego a su habitación para descansar estaba feliz ya que por fin vería a kyoko sería un gran día o eso era lo que el pensaba


	12. Chapter 12

por fin era domingo y ren podría ver a kyoko , deseaba verla antes de que empezará la gira y más que nada deseaba poder estar cerca de ella ... había planeado tener ese día libre y estaba preparado para que todo saliera como el lo esperaba pero nada lo preparo para lo que se venía en camino..

yashiro paso a la habitación de ren a la hora prevista ., eran las 5 y se dirigían al aeropuerto ... pero al llegar se toparon con quien yashiro menos quería...

\- reniiiiii

\- oh Michelle que haces aquí???

\- mmm parece que no te agradara mi presencia reni y respondiendo a tu pregunta.. ayer te dije que iría a Tokio para unas entrevistas ...

\- cierto pero no pensé encontrarte tan temprano...

\- pues ya ves y creo que tenemos el mismo avión ...jeje pero vamos reni que por lo que veo tienes prisa por llegar a Tokio

\- algo así ... vámonos yuki...

eran las 8 y kyoko despertaba había quedado con yue de acompañarlo a una entrevista al medio día .. así que planeó despertarse temprano ... estaba muy nerviosa por que al día siguente partirian hacia Londres donde iniciarian las pasarelas . decidió encender el televisor para tranquilisarse un poco pero lo que vio sólo la alteró más...

lory veía anonadado el televisor .. eso tenía que ser una broma eso que veía no podía ser cierto eso era una estúpida broma...

\- la exclusiva del dia bueno que digo del dia es la exclusiva del año ... Michelle Johnson y Ren tsugura están juntos de nuevo

\- maki chan como puedes estar segura de eso

\- como??? enserio preguntas eso ... creo que estos vídeos y fotos son más que claros es más una fuente confiable nos dijo que en estos momentos están llegando a Tokio juntos ...

\- enserio bueno esas imagenes sólo muestran el amor que se tienen ... la verdad yo nunca entendí el por que terminaron si hacían una hermosa pareja...

justo cuando kyoko encendió el televisor se sorprendió... el tema de las noticias amarillistas y la prensa rosa era su sempai ... y lo peor era ese vídeo ... en el video se veía a ren y a michelle llegar a su cuarto de hotel abrazados y justo antes de entrar el la empujaba a la puerta y la besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello y después de besarla entraban a la habitación de ahí pasaban fotos de ren saliendo de la habitación a la mañana siguiente y fotos de ellos cenando en un restaurant y de ren acompañando de nuevo a la modelo a su cuarto ... y la última foto era de los dos en el aeropuerto junto a yashiro ...

\- bueno maki creo que el vídeo es muy explícito y deja mucho mucho la imaginación así que sólo queda desearles lo mejor a estas dos grandes estrellas ...

\- si no cabe duda que están destinados después de un tiempo separados están de nuevo juntos ...

lory estaba en extremo enojado ver ese vídeo sólo lo enojo más de lo que se podía así que decidió hacer lo que para el era lo correcto ...

\- bueno presidente lo puedo ayudar en algo??

\- yashiro yukihito como permitiste que esto pasará ?? quiero que apenas lleguen a Tokio traigan su trasero a la agencia y dile a estúpido de tu representado que piense muy bien en lo la explicación que me dará ..

\- presidente disculpe no entiendo nada

\- como que no entiendes los quiero a los tres aquí en mi oficina..

\- los tres??

\- Michelle ,ren y tu y no quiero excusas

\- si señor...

yashiro no entendía nada así que agarró su celular escribió el nombre de su representado y busco en Internet sólo para encontrar lo que todo tokio veía en esos momentos ...

kyoko sólo sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos ese hombre que hace unas semanas le habia pedido una oportunidad estaba con alguien más, acaso todo era mentira el sólo estaba jugando con ella y burlándose de sus sentimientos ella no quería verlo no quería enfrentarlo ella lo amaba y no podría soportar verlo el había destruido los candados de su corazón y hacerla caer en las garras del amor ...

pero claro como podría tsuruga San enmorarse de alguien como ella como podría eso pasar kyoko se sentía dolida y triste pero esta vez no permitiría que su enojo nublara su vista y no dejaría que lo que sentía por ren la hiciera caer ... ella tenía una entrevista junto a yue en unas horas y tenía que lucir perfecta así que comenzó a arreglarse ella podía soportar eso y cuando viera a su sempai le desearía lo mejor el fue muy bueno con ella y ella sólo podría desearle felicidad...

en el avión yashiro pego un grito ... lo que sus ojos veían era peor de lo que imaginaba ese vídeo era muy claro y lo que ahí se veía dejaba muchas cosas a la imaginación ahora entendía lo que el presidente decía ..

\- ren creo que tenemos problemas dijo yashiro en un tono serio

\- que pasa yashiro a que refieres..??

\- primero que nada el presidente quiere verte a ti y a Michelle en su oficina apenas lleguemos a Tokio

\- que pasa yuki por que tienes esa expresión

\- los 2 tienen que ver este vídeo y las imágenes dijo yashiro pasando el teléfono a ren

la quijada de ren cayó de golpe al ver el vídeo era lo peor que podía pasar en ese momento

\- kyoko!!!! ella ya vio este vídeo yuki??

\- no se ren pero me imagino que si ...

por las bocinas se escuchó como decían que el avión aterrizaria ren miraba a Michelle desde que vio las fotos y el vídeo ella a había quedado muda .. el avión aterrizó ren estaba muy nervioso así que respiró hondo sólo para ver que estaba lleno de periodistas y gente de prensa los cuales al ver llegar a la pareja del momento juntos pedían entrevistas ...

Michelle miro a ren a los ojos de acerco a el y le susurró al oído...- - reni perdón pero recuerda que yo soy una dama y tengo que cuidar un poco mi reputación no quiero parecer una mujer fácil .. si me entiendes verdad ...

ren se quedó estático sólo vio como Michelle tomaba si cara en las manos y lo beso ... después volteó y con una sonrisa tomo a ren de la mano y dijo...

\- GRACIAS POR RECIBIRNOS REN Y YO ESTAMOS MUY AGRADECIDOS..

\- srta Michelle ustedes están intentándolo de nuevo ..

\- bueno chicos la verdad es que ren y yo somos novios y no responderemos nada más por el momento .. por favor dejen que disfrutemos de nuestra relación por este momento ..

ren sólo la miraba fríamente estaba muy enojado pero ella tenía razón y el como todo un caballero tenia que cuidar la integridad de una dama ...

\- Michelle y yo les agradecemos por preocuparse por nosotros dijo ren tomando de la mano a la joven..

kyoko miraba la televisión fijamente ya que el programa estaba transmitiendo la llegada de ren ella sólo sentía sus lágrimas correr ren tenía una relacion con alguien y ella tenía que aceptarla así que tomó la decisión que pensó prudente y llamo a quien ella creyó necesitar..

\- bueno princesa pasa algo ??

\- bueno yue la verdad yo pense que pidriamos irnos hoy mismo después de la entrevista que te parece...???

\- si así lo quieres haré lo que decidas pero ya le avisaste a ushio San ??

\- no... creo que está bien si ushio sale mañana y tu y salimos hoy mismo...

\- esta bien kyoko como tu decidas entonces paso por ti en unas horas te parece recuerda que tenemos una entrevista

\- si estoy consiente ...

\- oki paso por ti

kyoko colgó el teléfono llamo a darumaya y a moko San para informar que el viaje se adelantó y despedirse cuando colgó decidió hacer una llamada más...

\- Hola kyoko como estas todo está bien???

\- Hola tsuruga San.. si esta todo bien sólo querías decirle dos cosas...

\- si claro kyoko dime

\- pues quería despedirme ya ve que me voy de viaje y también quería. ...este este

\- kyoko estas bien yo quería hablar contigo cuando llegue a Tokio..

\- no se preocupe sólo quería despedirme por el viaje y desearle lo mejor...

\- lo mejor ??? no te entiendo ??

\- deseo que sea feliz con Michelle San usted se merece ser feliz

\- kyoko escuchame tengo que explicarte las co...

por que me colgó por que ..

kyoko lloraba mientras veía su celular ella se ezforzaria mucho por aceptar la felicidad de su sempai ya lo había decidido pero antes tenía una entrevista con la cual debía cumplir y ya estaba lista para ella...


	13. Chapter 13

kyoko lloraba mientras veía su celular ella se ezforzaria mucho por aceptar la felicidad de su sempai ya lo había decidido pero antes tenía una entrevista con la cual debía cumplir y ya estaba lista para ella...

kyoko se secó las lágrimas un artista debe sobreponerse a todo decía ella en su mente pero eso no cambiaba lo que su corazón sentía .. como pudo terminó de arreglarse y se dirigió a la agencia a ver a su padre antes de irse ...

al llegar a se encontró con yue quien la acompaño a la oficina del presidente..

\- padre...

\- kyoko hija que sucede a que debe el honor d tu visita y más con yue San

\- buenas tardes lory

\- Hola hijo pero díganme que me estoy inpacientando

\- padre sólo vine a despedirme ... yue y yo nos iremos en en el próximo avión

\- hija pero se suponía que se irían hasta mañana

\- presidente disculpe pero tuve algunos contratiempos y tendré que irme antes con kyo

pero le prometo que cuidare a su hija y no dejaré que nada le pase ..

\- yue te creo pero como entenderás me gustaría despedirme de mi hija a solas ... perdón si parezco grosero pero te importaría dejarme un momento con ella ...

\- si no se preocupe .. kyoko regreso en un momento princesa si..

\- gracias yue

yue salió de la oficina dejando al presidente y a kyoko solos

\- ahora si me dirás exactamente por que se irán antes. ... señorita es por ren verdad

\- si... me duele padre como pudo el me dijo que me amaba y que iba a estar conmigo y ahora resulta que está con otra ...padre yo no soportaría estar aquí viendo como el hombre que amo esta con otra .. por lo menos no ahorita así que me iré de gira y para cuando termine yo ya estare mejor y podre aceptar esto tranquilamente. ..

\- hija yo te entiendo y respeto mucho tu valor pero ya le dijiste a ren .. ya hablaste con el.. dime hija como estas segura que lo que dice la prensa es verdad ... recuerda que hace unas semanas a ti y a yue les paso lo mismo.

\- padre yo se que la prensa puede crear mentiras pero ... en el video se besan y entra a su habitación eso es verdad y aparte hace un momento pasaron su llegada y ambos confirmaron su relación ... la verdad es suficiente yo sólo quiero que ren sea feliz y ya tomé mi descicion

\- yo te apoyare en todo hija por favor cuidate mucho ... podrías por favor hablarle a yue me gustaria hablar con ustedes un momento

en el aeropuerto ren estaba furioso no sólo no pudo explicarle a kyoko si no que era imposible salir entre tanto periodista estaba muy molesto pero poco a poco lograron salir los tres subieron al auto que el presidente había mandado para que los llevara a la agencia.. Michelle no había dicho nada .. sabía que ren estaba furioso es más ni ella lo entendía nunca lo había visto así ...ren por su lado sólo miraba a yashiro sabía que tenía que hablar con el presidente primero pero también quería ver a kyoko y explicarle que nada era cierto .

\- yuki dime a que hora te dijo el presidente que nos quería ver ??

\- ren el dijo que apenas llegáramos así que no hay tiempo para otra cosa

\- a que hora se va kyoko mañana ?

\- a las 3 me parece

\- yuki apenas salgamos de hablar con el jefe acompañas acompañas Michelle a su casa por favor yo tengo que hablar con kyoko.

\- esta bien..

cuando la limusina llegó al estacionamiento los tres bajaron para dirigirse a la presidencia pero al momento de abrirse el elevador vieron ahí a quien menos se esperaban ...

el presidente le pidió a yue que cuidara a su hija y se despidió de ambos con lágrimas en los ojos .. ambos se despidieron y subieron al elevador para ir al estacionamiento ya se les estaba haciendo tarde para la entrevista así que prácticamente iban corriendo pero cuando el elevador se abrió apareció la persona que kyoko menos quería ver.. ahí frente a ella estaba ren junto a su novia y a yashiro .. kyoko se kedo congelada no sabía que hacer estaba impactada .. ren sólo la quedo viendo ... estaba agradecido con el destino por ponerlo frente a la persona que quería ver

-kyoko Hola podemos hablar dijo ren fijando sus ojos en su amada e ignorando a todos los demás ..

\- buenas tardes a todos y disculpe tsugura San pero tenemos un poco de prisa...

\- Hola buenas tardes señorita kyoko yo soy Michelle Johnson y soy la novia de ren San es un placer conocerle ... dijo ella mirando con sorna a kyoko

\- buenas tardes igualmente y disculpen yue y yo tenemos algo de prisa pero espero tengan un lindo día y michelle San les deseo que sean felices ustedes hacen muy linda pareja ..

\- kyoko deja que yo te explique. ..

\- tsugura San yo estoy muy agradecida por su confianza pero no creo que necesite explicarme nada yo estoy feliz de que haya encontrado a una buena mujer ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que irnos... nos vamos yue..

\- si claro princesa ... michelle es un placer volver a verte les deseo lo mejor... dijo yue..

\- espera kyoko ya basta por que me hablas de usted y explícame por que todo el tiempo estas con el que no entiendes que se presta a malas interpretaciones. ... dijo ren gritando ...

\- tsuruga San le voy a pedir que por favor no le grité a kyoko

ren miro con rabia a yue como se atrevía ese idiota a responderle quien se cree que es ... ren estaba muy molesto no entendía por que kyoko le había hablado así no sabía que estaba pasando el tenia que hablar con ella pero a solas ...

\- kyoko puedo pasar a tu casa en la noche para que platiquemos... quiero hablar contigo de algo importante...

\- lo siento amigo pero kyoko tiene planes conmigo en la noche así que no podrás verla hoy

ren estaba a punto de golpear a ese idiota quien se cree para interrumpirlos pero será cierto que si kyoko saldría con el .. ren iba a hablar otra vez cuando vio que yue le dijo algo en secreto a kyoko y la tomo de la mano llevandosela casi a rastras ...

yukihito no creía lo que veía cuando yue se acercó kyoko se puso roja ... ren estaba perdiendo y con lo de su supuesta novia todo empeoraba ..

ren se llenó de furia no iba a permitir que se fuera y el iba a impedirlo o por lo menos eso pensaba pero cuando se dispuso a seguirlos una mano tiro de el...

\- disculpe tsuruga San pero el presidente takarada me pidió que en cuanto llegarán fueran a su oficina... dijo Sebastián ..

ren se llenó de furia prácticamente lo estaban obligando a dejarla ir...

ambos sigueron a Sebastián hacia la oficina cuando llegaron vieron al presidente sentado en su escritorio en su rostro de veía triztesa y eso era muy raro en el ...

\- presidente está bien dijo ren ...

\- ah disculpa ren .. es que me quedé pensando un momento en mi princesa ..

\- pasa algo con kyoko presidente .. dijo yashiro

\- no yuki sólo me quedé pensando en mi niña ... sabes cada día se ve más hermosa y ahora se irá un tiempo la verdad me voy a sentir tan triste

\- presidente disculpe que sea tan directo pero quiero saber exactamente para que nos mando a llamar ..

\- ahh es cierto no estoy nada feliz con ustedes 3 así que pueden explicarme en este momento que relajo es este...

ren se disponía a hablar cuando Sebastián entró por la puerta ...

\- presidente ya va a empezar...

\- oh gracias mi estimado amigo... muchachos por que no me acompañan un momento vamos a la sala audiovisual. ..

\- disculpe jefe para que iremos ??? dijo Michelle

\- jeje mi estimada señorita nos dirigimos ahi para ver a mi hermosa hija ... que estará en una entrevista en unos momentos

\- disculpe presidente pero es muy tonto que sólo por una entrevista haga todo este escándalo..

\- jajajajaja Michelle para mi no hay nada más importante que mi familia y si tienes algún problema con eso .. nos puedes esperar en mi oficina

\- presidente!!!

\- yo no tolero esa clase de actitud así que quien quiera puede ir conmigo a ver la entrevista de mi hija ..

-entonces es enserio que tenían prisa?? dijo ren..

\- jeje si muchacho Sebastián me dijo que se encontraron. .

\- vamos jefe me imagino que ya empezó ...

en el foro kyoko estaba sentada junto a yue quien desde que salieron de la agencia solo solto su mano para ir a camerinos ... cuando los presentaron entraron tomados de las manos y se sentaron con una gran sonrisa..

el programa transcurrió normal les preguntaron sobre la gira ... sobre sus carreras ... y sobre sus planes hasta que tocaron uno de los temas del momento y claro que necesitaban la opinión de kyoko ya que al ser la kohai de ren tendria su punto de vista acerca del tema ... kyoko sitio un dolor en el pecho cuando le preguntaron estuvo a punto de romperse pero sintió como yue le apretó su mano y eso la hizo sentir trankila así que sonrió a la cámara y les deseo toda la felicidad que se merecían , también les dijo que estaba feliz de que su sempai encontrará la verdadera felicidad ...

lory se dio cuenta que su hija estaba herida y que le dolía lo que estaba pasando así que no dijo nada y siguio escuchando ... ren por su lado sólo veía que kyoko estaba triste y recordó que semana antes el le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella y en ese momento comprendió que ella estaba herida y que era su culpa y tenía que explicarle la verdad ... la entrevista prosiguió y vino la segunda y más importante pregunta del día ..

\- kyoko sama, , takumi San... cuando ustedes llegaron hoy bueno la verdad no se como decirlo... jeje ... yo los vi desde el estacionamiento y ambos venían tomados de la mano, bueno la verdad desde que llegaron e incluso ahora están tomados de la mano... así que la pregunta es... ustedes están saliendo???...

kyoko y yue se miraron a los ojos ... la verdad es que nisiquiera ellos se habían dado cuenta de ese detalle ..

todos en el set esperaban la respuesta de ellos pero ellos sólo se miraban hasta que no pudieron más y se comenzaron a reír ...

un aura de calidez y amor lleno el estudio la forma en que se veían riendo juntos era muy hermosa y la sonrisa de kyoko la hacia ver más hermosa de lo que era .. en el set sólo se escuchó gritos y palabras de apoyo para la pareja entonces yue hablo..


	14. Chapter 14

un aura de calidez y amor lleno el estudio la forma en que se veían riendo juntos era muy hermosa y la sonrisa de kyoko la hacia ver más hermosa de lo que era .. en el set sólo se escuchó gritos y palabras de apoyo para la pareja entonces yue hablo...

\- bueno pues les voy a contar algo pero no se como empezar.. dijo yue algo nervioso ...

\- tranquilo takumi San empieza por donde gustes que todos aquí y estoy segura que también en sus casas esperan que ustedes respondan la pregunta

\- primero que nada es muy cierto que kyoko y yo llegamos tomados de la mano pero la verdad yo no me Di cuenta que seguíamos así y me da algo de vergüenza que me vean de esta forma... hace algunas semanas corrió el rumor de que kyoko y un servidor estábamos en una relación .. e incluso hubo fotos de por medio sin embargo ella y yo les aclaramos que todo fue un mal entendido y que sólo éramos amigos .. sin embargo en esta ocasión yo no puedo decir lo mismo... ya que mis sentimientos hacia ella van un poco más allá de una amistad .. realmente ella y yo todavía no estamos en una relación pero les aseguro y prometo a todos nuestros fans que si en algún momento está hermosa princesa y yo nos volvemos pareja yo mismo lo gritare a los 4 vientos. ..

\- takumi San es usted tan lindo ... y dígame kyoko San usted que opina...

\- prácticamente es lo mismo jeje yue San y yo en estos momentos sólo somos amigos y si en algún futuro estuviesemos juntos ambos daremos la noticia para no crear rumores .. la verdad es que este hombre es increíble y cada Día me saca una sonrisa ...

\- no me queda nada que decir la verdad es que ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja y yo me declaró sus seguidora y takumi San yo le voy a hechar porras para que pronto estén juntos que por lo que veo no falta mucho ... dijo la entrevistadora...

ren miraba fijamente el televisor no sabía por que pero kyoko habia sonreído como nunca antes la había visto cualquier hombre se enmoraria de esa sonrisa realmente era hermosa pero le dolía y mucho le frustrada y le enojaba que esa sonrisa que tanto le gustó fuera para otro hombre y lo que es peor era que ese sujeto la tomaba de su mano como si fuese suya ...y eso el no lo iba a permitir el amaba a esa mujer y apenas pudiera el iría a buscarla y le explicaría todo ya que no estaba dispuesto a entregarla a nadie y menos al idiota ese...

el programa terminó con unas preguntas más kyoko estaba muy nerviosa y ruborizada ya que cada persona con la que se topaban mientras salían del canal le decía a yue que lo apoyaban y le deseaban suerte... desde que terminó el programa y todo el camino hacia el aereopuerto siguieron tomados de las manos .. kyoko ya se estaba acostumbrando y a sentía cómoda e importante para alguien. ..

\- kyoko Perdóname por lo que dije en el programa pero tu sabes que es verdad y que estoy enamorado de ti y quería que todos fueran testigos de mis sentimientos .. yo quería demostrarte que voy enserio contigo y que no me importaría decírselo al mundo siempre y cuando tu me creas...

\- yo lo se y agradezco tus sentimientos pero la verdad yo no se que responderte y quiero ser sincera contigo ... yo llegue a la conclusión de que estoy enamorada de alguien pero desde hace unas semanas cuando te conocí me siento confundida y no se exactamente que siento por ti... a tu lado me siento cómoda , feliz , nerviosa ... tu simpre pones una sonrisa en mi rostro y me alegra verte cada día y no quiero hacerte sufrir por eso no quiero darte falsas esperanzas

\- princesa permíteme conquistarte por favor dame la oportunidad de llegar a tu corazón y llenarlo de luz .. yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz .. yo soy muy ambicioso y quiero tenerte para mi quiero ser el único hombre en el que pienses el hombre por quien suspires ser tu Príncipe y ser el dueño de tu corazón. ... por favor kyoko déjame borrar a ese hombre de tu corazón. .

\- yue ... tu ... no te mereces esto ... tu... eres ... demasiado bueno y realmente confundes mi corazón...

\- princesa yo no quiero presionarte pero mira estaremos juntos y lejos de este lugar por un tiempo así que en estos meses que vienen haré todo lo posible por ganarme tu coraxon ... me lo permitiras? ??

\- si yue yo te prometo que cuando este lista responderé a tus sentimientos... dijo kyoko con lagrimas en los ojos...

cuando kyoko y yue llegaron al aereopuerto se sentían tranquilos y felices parecían una pareja aunque no lo fueran ... yue estaba muy feliz ya que por fin había dicho todo lo que sentía y kyoko no lo había despreciado del todo eso lo llenaba de emoción más al recordar cuando ella le dijo que estaba confundida eso quería decir que el tenia oportunidad de llegar a ella y no desaprovecharia estos meses fuera .. el haria todo para conquistarla ...

por su lado kyoko estaba pensatiava no entendia este sentimiento .. ella estaba segura que queria a ren pero también era cierto que se sentía un poco atraída por yue su corazón latia rápido cuando estaba con el ... no tanto como por ren pero el ya tenía una novia y ella sólo era su amiga así que por que no darse una oportunidad con yue así que estos meses fuera se dedicaria a borrar a ren de su corazón y se ezforzaria en hacer crecer los sentimientos que yue le estaba haciendo sentir ... ambos llegaron al aereopuerto antes de subir al avión kyoko suspiro con pesadez pues sabía que por un tiempo estaría lejos de Japón y de todos sus amigos ... este sería el inicio de su carrera como modelo lejos de su hogar ella no podía hacer nada más que estar feliz por todos en especial por ren el por fin encontró el amor y ella lo quería apoyar quería que el más que nadie fuera feliz pero sabía que si ella permanecía en Japón sólo sería un estorbo así que antes de irse tomo una última decisión ella pondría todo de su parte para olvidar a ren y se ezforzaria en enamorarse de yue ... ya era tiempo de que ella intentará ser feliz y para eso tendría que romper comunicación con ren kyoko sacó de su bolsa su celular envío todos sus archivos a su correo , lo reinició y lo tiro a la basura ... desde este momento ren sólo seria su sempai y ella lo apoyaría en su relación ... ambos subieron al avión para dirigirse a Londres donde iniciaría su gira ...


	15. Chapter 15

ren y yashiro miraban el televisor el programa había terminado con preguntas sin importancia o eso pensaban ellos ya que después de escuchar la respuesta de yue no sabían que decir ... era más que obvio que estaba interesado en kyoko y ambos lo sabían pero no se esperaban que lo dijiera frente a todo Japón y lo que era peor es que ren había sentido eso como una declaración de guerra y el no estaba dispuesto a perder los dos estaban pensando en que le dirían al presidente ya que el estaba en completo silencio y ver a ese hombre que respira amor en silencio era como un mal presagio ...

lory estaba intrigado la forma en que yue respondió sólo indicaba que le estaba declarando la guerra a ren... pero siendo sincero yue era un buen partido para su hija y no solo eso sino que también estaba enamorado de Ella el siempre apoyo a ren pero en esta situación ya no sabía si sería correcto que lo hiciera .. tenía que escuchar primero lo que ren le diría y necesitaba que también le diera la cara a kyoko .. lory invito a ren y a yashiro a regresar a su oficina donde lo esperaba una muy molesta michelle ... al entrar de sentó y se dispuso a empezar el interrogatorio

-bueno chicos los he citado el día de hoy por que necesito que me den una explicación ... sobre todo tu ren... pero antes quiero escucharte a ti yuki..

\- si jefe mire la verdad yo le pido una disculpa ya que no previne este escándalo.. para ser sincero yo sabía o tenía una Idea de lo que sucedió con ren y michelle pero no paso por mi mente que algún paparazzi lo haya seguido... disculpenme jefe ... yo deje que ren fuera a cenar sólo con la señorita y no pensé en acompañarlos... disculpeme por favor yo pondré todo para que algo así no se vuelva a repetir...

\- yuki siendo sincero me decepcionó el que este chisme corriera tan rápido y el que tu no tuvieras idea de ello cuando te llame .. sin embargo nunca antes habías cometido un error de esta magnitud así que espero que estés más al pendiente de tu representado en un futuro...

\- gracias jefe yo pondré todo de mi..

\- eso espero yuki ... tenía que llamarte la atención por esto pero ahora quiero entender bien este asunto así que quien de ustedes dos me explicará que está sucediendo exactamente entre ustedes... dijo lory mirando a ren y a Michelle

\- presidente me permitiría que yo se lo explique...

\- si Michelle te escucho. ..

\- bueno la verdad yo fui a visitar a ren a su habitación y quedamos de ir a cenar al día siguiente .. sin embargo esa misma noche me lo encontre en el bar del hotel y nos pusimos a tomar recordando el pasado .. estuvimos ahi durante mucho tiempo y cuando subimos ren se ofreció a acompañarme a mi habitación pero cuando llegamos a la puerta el me beso... las cosas se salieron de control y pues antes de llegar a más ren se durmió ... luego al día siguiente cenamos juntos y por casualidad nos encontramos en el aereopuerto .. ahí nos enteramos de lo que se decía ... eso es todo...

\- entonces realmente están en una relación???

ren se quedó callado por un momento.. desde que bajo del avión había estado pensando en eso... sabía que la desicion que había tomado era muy arriesgada pero .. el era un caballero y respetaba a las mujeres... y si el le explicaba a kyoko quizás ella entendería .. al final de cuentas sólo sería por un tiempo mientras se calmaba la prensa...ren respiró y respondió..

\- jefe la verdad yo decidí confirmar nuestra relación para que no se pusiera en entredicho su persona ...y en cuanto a lo de si realmente somos novios... pues yo lo he pensado toda la tarde.. y antes que nada respeto a Michelle y no me gustaría que ella estuviera envuelta en chismes.. así que si ella acepta me gustaría que seamos novios de verdad..

\- ren ... estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo ...

\- si jefe creo que podemos hacerlo ... si mañana le digo a la prensa que terminamos .. ellos la catalogarian como si fuera mujer de una sola noche .. y antes que todo soy un caballero...

\- reniii... yo te amo y te juro que te haré muy feliz y seré la mejor novia...

\- Michelle no te equivoques .. esto sólo es lo mejor para ti en este momento...

\- ren sabes perfectamente que el iniciar una relación con michelle ahorita te traería problemas con ella verdad.. y aparte yo no estoy de acuerdo en esto ... una relación sin amor y sólo por el bien de uno ...

\- presidente le pido por favor que respete mi desicion y en cuanto a ella... yo hablaré con ella y le explicaré con detalles lo que sucede y el por que tome esta decisión en este momento ... tan bien le explicaré y le rogare que me perdone pero en este momento es la mejor opción el que Michelle y yo seamos una verdadera pareja...

yashiro no entendía lo que ren estaba pensando ... estaba volviendose loco ... si ren se hacía novio de Michelle kyoko lo odiaria y se alejaría de el... estaba muy enojado.. apenas salieran de esa oficina hablaría con ren..

lory estaba muy molesto ya que ren realmente quería ser novio de Michelle y eso sólo quería decir que su hija saldría herida el sabía muy bien que kyoko amaba a ren y que estaba luchando con ella misma para aceptar su amor y eso le dolía en el alma ... estaba a punto de gritarle a la cara a ren todo lo que se merecía pero fue interrumpido por Sebastián quien entró con el teléfono en la mano...

\- jefe tiene una llamada de su hija.. dijo Sebastián pasando le el teléfono a su jefe..

\- gracias Sebastián puedes retirarte ... chicos disculpen que tome esta llamada es mi princesa... dijo lory con una sonrisa un poco triste...

kyoko habia abordado el avión y ya se dirigía a destino ,. pero recordó que tenía que avisar a su padre así que le pidió su teléfono a yue y llamo para que el no se preocupara ...

\- bueno ... hija ???. dijo lory

\- padre disculpa que te halla llamado en este momento. pero quería comentarte algo... estas ocupado...,????

\- la verdad estaba en una conversación de trabajo pero tu eres más importante que nada ... pero dime sucede algo...???... ren al escuchar esta última frase se enderezo en su asiento ... quería saber que pasaba con kyoko..

\- no padre no es algo de que preocuparse sólo quería avisarte que yue y yo ya subimos al avión y ya vamos en camino... sin embargo antes de abordar el avión perdí mi celular y pues no he podido comunicarme con ushio San ...

\- perdiste el celular ??? como ???

\- jeje no te preocupes papá sólo quiero decirte que estoy bien y también quería pedirte que por favor le avises a moko San para que no se preocupe ... apenas pueda compraré uno nuevo pero mientras tanto te llamaré de teléfono del hotel o del celular de yue San ... también quería saber si puedes avisarle a ushio San y a taisho y okami que ya voy en camino para que no se preocupen...

\- si hija no tienes de que preocuparte... yo les avisaré... también quieres que le diga a ren ???. dijo lory dedicándole una mirada a ren quien esperaba saber de que tanto hablaban ...

\- si padre también avísale a el ... ... bueno tengo que colgar apenas lleguemos a Londres te vuelvo a llamar..

\- si hija por favor te lo encargo .. te quiero mucho princesa por favor cuidate y dile a yue que se comporte y que dejo mi más preciado tesoro en sus manos ... hija por favor Llámame a penas tengas oportunidad ... te quiero. ..

ren no se perdio un sólo momento de esa conversación .. no entendia que pasaba así que se dispuso a preguntarle a presidente... necesitaba explicaciones y las necesitaba ya...

\- jefe .. sucede algo con kyoko...???

\- oh chicos disculpen me perdí por un momento... ren .. kyoko me pidió que te avisará que perdió su celular así que no podrá responder a tus llamadas pero si necesitas algo puedes llamar al celular de yue San y el te comunicará con ella...

\- no se preocupe jefe no me gustaria molestar a takumi San ... mejor cuando terminemos esta plática si me lo permite iré a su casa para poder hablar con kyoko tranquilamente. ...

\- ren ... lo siento pero si quieres contactar con mi hija tendrá que ser atravez de yue San ...

\- pero por que... jefe ... déjeme hablar con su hija ... yo le explicaré las cosas..

\- hijo tu ya tomaste tu desicion y eso lastimara a mi hija .. aparte no es que yo no quiera que hables con ella.. pero es imposible en este momento ..yo creo que si de verdad querías hablar con mi hija debiste haberlo hecho antes y no ahora que los rumores se han salido de control en este momento tu sólo la harás sufrir más ...

\- jefe por que no puedo hablar con ella ???

\- ren ... tu no puedes hablar con kyoko por que ella adelantó su viaje ... y se fue con yue esta tarde ...


	16. Chapter 16

ren se quedó asombrado. .. kyoko se había ido y nisiquiera le había dicho nada .. el sabía que la había regado y tenía que remediarlo de alguna forma el estaba enamorado de kyoko y tenía que explicarle las cosas para que ella entendiera la situación... su corazón dolía como nunca antes habia sentido.. ella estaba lejos y el tenia que verla...

\- presidente puede por favor darme el número del hotel donde se hospedara kyoko..

\- ren lo siento... yo no se el número... por lo tanto creo que es todo lo que tenia que hablar con ustedes así que ya pueden retirarse por favor... yuki.. tu te quedas un momento...

ren y michelle salieron de la oficina mientras yashiro hablaba con el presidente..

\- yuki te pedí que te quedarás por que necesito pedirte una cosa...

\- si dígame presidente...

\- como te diste cuenta ren decidió iniciar una relación con Michelle por lo que te voy a pedir que apartir de este momento no ayudes a ren a contactar con mi hija.. yo no quiero que mi princesa salga herida y en este momento prefiero que ella sea feliz con alguien que si este dispuesto a luchar por ella...

\- presidente está usted hablando de takumi San...???

\- no estoy hablando de nadie en específico pero por ahora espero que sigas mis indicaciones ... ya puedes retirarte...

yashiro salió de la oficina para ver a ren quien lucía un poco triste... a yuki le dolía el corazón ver como ren había prácticamente eliminado sus posibilidades con kyoko pero no podía hacer nada ya que el había tomado su desicion asi que no le quedaba más que apoyar a su amigo ..

\- ren como hoy ya no tenemos nada más que hacer puedes irte a descansar .. mañana a la 1 regresaremos a la locación ...

\- si yashiro quieres que te lleve...

\- no gracias para ser sinceros quiero aprovechar para hacer algunas cosas...

\- te entiendo entonces me voy con Michelle

ren se fue a su departamento al llegar sólo se tiro en su cama .. necesitaba que ese día terminará rápido estaba muy enojado en tan sólo 3 días todo había cambiado .. maldecia el momento en que fue a ese bar y más aún el momento en que beso a michelle ... no sabía que hacer pero por el momento se tenia que ezforsar para recuperar a kyoko aunque estuviera lejos tenia que hablar con ella aunque sea por teléfono... y lo haria pero antes tenia que solucionar su situación con Michelle .. kyoko estaría 4 meses fuera así que el tendría tiempo para solucionar sus problemas y para demostrarle que realmente la amaba .. pensando en lo que haría ren se quedó dormido por que cuando el despertara tenia que volver a trabajar y tenía que fingir una relación por lo menos por un mes ..

en Londres yue estaba en su habitación pensando ...habían llegado hacia apenas unos minutos y el sol se veia diferente.. el día anterior cuando dejaron tokio el se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de kyoko hacia ren pero también se dio cuenta que ella sentía algo por el .. y aprovecharía estos meses para conquistarla. ...tenía que aprovechar que estarían solos mientras que llegaban los del staff ... era lunes y ellos llegarían hasta el miércoles en la noche.. .. asi que llamo a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Londres hoy quería darle una sorpresa a kyoko...

kyoko estaba en su habitación yue la había llamado para invitarla a dar un paseo y ella estaba un poco nerviosa...

juntos recorrieron varios lugares .. fueron a parques y museos e incluso fueron a un parque de diversiones... el día era perfecto y ella estaba muy feliz.. yue la hacia olvidarse de sus problemas y ella lo agradecía mucho.. en el transcurso del dia habían hecho de todo y ella ya están un poco cansada .. ya eran las 6 de la tarde y ella pensaba que todo había terminado pero yue le dijo que irían a cenar a las 9 así que ella subió a su habitación para descansar y arreglarse con calma ...

ya era la hora acordada yue estaba muy nervioso había acordado esperar a kyoko en la recepción y estaba impaciente hasta que la vio llegar eĺla llevaba un vestido color celeste que se le pegaba al cuerpo y unas zapatillas color plata .. parecía un ángel o eso fue lo que pensó yue...

el la saludo amablemente y tomo su mano para llevarla al restaurant que había elegido... al llegar al lugar kyoko se quedó congelada era un restaurant muy grande y parecía un hermoso castillo lo que puso a kyoko más que feliz tanto que prácticamente se quedó muda...

\- no piensas decir nada princesa,???

\- yue yo estoy muy feliz .. este lugar es hermoso y todo es hermoso esto parece un cuento de hadas ...

\- kyoko tu sabes que para mi eres mi princesa y espero de todo corazón que te guste este restaurant que elegí para ti .. pero vamos yo tengo una mesa reservada ..

\- disculpe... dijo un señor que se acercaba a ellos ...

\- si dígame...

\- usted es el señor yue takumi y la señorita es la actriz kyoko verdad,???

\- si señor está en lo correcto .. respondió yue

\- yo soy Raúl Hernández y soy reportero de una revista de modas aquí en Londres.. sería mucha molestia que me permitieran tomarles una foto...

kyoko y yue posaron para las fotos y después pasaron a su mesa la cual estaba adornada con unas hermosas rosas blancas y había sido perfectamente arreglada como si fuera para una princesa.. kyoko no podía evitar sonreír la mesa para ella era perfecta y estaba un poco alejada de las otras por lo que podían hablar tranquilamente. .

\- kyoko espero que te guste ... yo quería sorprenderte

\- y lo has hecho yue . muchas gracias por este detalle yo estoy muy agradecida. .

\- kyoko podríamos considerar esto como nuestra primera cita??? bueno ya sabes a mi me gustas y pues yo quiero que tu estés feliz.. y me gustaría ser libre de pretenderte de hecho ya le pedí permiso a lory...

\- le pediste permiso a papá...??? y que te dijo???

\- que tu decidirias.

\- yue aceptó que tu seas mi pretendiente y si está será nuestra primera cita si estas de acuerdo claro...

\- gracias princesa yo daré lo mejor de mi ... daré todo para que tu seas muy feliz

\- gracias yue pero vamos a cenar sale .. la verdad tengo un poco de hambre...

ambos cenaron felices hasta que el celular de yue sono. .

\- por que no contestas..

\- jeje es un mensaje princesa mira ... dijo yue mostrándole el mensaje a kyoko..

\- es de alex verdad y que es JH???

\- ah es una marca de ropa fina en Estados Unidos la diseñadora es una gran modelo ... como tu sabes la compañia es dueña de varias marcas de renombre sin embargo JH no es nuestra pero como la dueña y diseñadora es una amiga mía yo le ayudo con el marketing y a veces con las pasarelas o comerciales

\- es increíble que tengas tanto trabajo y aún así ayudes a tu amiga..

\- jeje bueno el punto es que ella lanzará una campaña internacional en 3 meses y al parecer necesita un poco de ayuda asi que alex y yo estamos apoyandola un poco

\- ya entiendo.. aprecias mucho a tu amiga verdad...

\- si... sabes yo la conocí cuando ella era modelo a decir verdad yo admiro mucho a su esposo y a ella la respeto mucho ella trabajo mucho con mi padre cuando yo era un niño pero no hablemos de trabajo ... sabes mañana también estaremos libres que te parece si vamos de compras y también podemos ir conocer un poco más ..

\- me encantaría .. yue tu ya habías venido antes así que dejaré que tu me guies ... sabes apenas lleguemos al hotel le llamaré a mi padre. si no lo hago se volvera loco..

yue y kyoko platicaban alegremente mientras en una mesa cercana una mujer muy bella observaba a la pareja con interés hasta que no soporto más la curiosidad y se dirigió a la mesa mirando fijamente a yue... al llegar a su destino sonrió maliciosamente para llamar la atención...

\- ahora entiendo por que no respondes mis llamadas y quien me contesta es alex ... puedes explicarme quien es ella yue ..


	17. Chapter 17

\- ahora entiendo por que no respondes mis llamadas y quien me contesta es alex ... puedes explicarme quien es ella yue ..

kyoko se quedó muda al ver a esa mujer... ella era muy hermosa y elegante tenia unos ojos color verde que daban paz al sólo verlos y su hermoso cabello dorado era precioso .. por un momento kyoko se perdió pero cuando sus pensamientos estuvieron a punto de traicionarla recordó lo que había dicho... quien era esa mujer y por que le hablaba así a yue. .. kyoko miro a yue quien por un momento se quedó congelado con una sonrisa dirigida a esa despampanante mujer...

ella no podía más tenía que preguntarle ... a yue. ..

\- no piensas contestar mi amor... dijo la rubia dándole una ligera sonrisa...

\- jajajajaja tal parece que serás eterna ... y si quieres saber quien es esta bella dama creo que tendrás que sentarte en nuestra mesa...

\- enserio quieres que yo me siente junto a esta señorita que me está robando tu amor..

kyoko obsevaba la escena que parecia claramente una pelea de enamorados .. se sentía incómoda estaba decidida a retirarse e irse al hotel pero yue la tomo de la mano..

\- no crees que ya fue suficiente July ...ella es la persona de la que te hable ...

\- ahhh tu eres kyoko takarada..???

\- este si yo soy kyoko es un placer conocerla..

\- yue creo que te quedaste corto ella es hermosa... jeje Hola kyoko yo soy Juli y soy la madrina de yue prácticamente como una segunda madre... así que espero que cuides bien de el..

\- yo respeto mucho a yue y el es un alguien muy importante para mi.

\- kyoko recuerdas lo que te comenté hace unos minutos sobre JH .. Juli es la amiga que te conté.. es la dueña y diseñadora de la marca. .

\- ohh yue San me estaba hablando de su marca el parece apreciarla mucho...

\- eso espero.. yo conozco a yue desde que nació de hecho mi hijo es un año mayor que el...

\- usted tiene un hijo... y de esa edad ... disculpe pero usted se ve tan joven..

-jeje si verdad pero pues si soy algo mayorcita ... bueno disculpen que los interrumpa la verdad vi a yue a lo lejos y pensé en saludar... me mataba la curiosidad de conocerte ..y no podía aguantarme hasta el miércoles...

\- oh es cierto ... kyoko ella sera quien nos ayude para los desfiles ella nos ayudará con pasarelas...

kyoko y Juli siguieron platicando cuando el celular de Juli timbro kyoko se quedó en silencio pero ella sólo sonrio y miro a kyoko fijamente. .

\- a veces es difícil escapar de los hombres no crees..

\- no se la verdad no entiendo su referencia

\- el vino contigo verdad... dijo yue sonriendo

\- claro como crees que podría escapar de mi amado esposo ... si me le pierdo por tres meses es seguro que se vuelve loco es más sufriría tanto por no poder comer lo que cocino..

\- Juli prometene que no cocinaras para mi por favor..

\- jaja eres un exagerado yo cocino delicioso ... kyoko quieres probar mi comida ...por que no vienen yue y tu mañana a mi casa ... bueno al departamento que tenemos aquí

\- sería un honor Juli San

\- ohh gracias preciosa ya verás preparare muchas cosas para ti ... estarás fasinada con mi cocina ... ohhh mira querida acaba de llegar el hombre más guapo de este mundo osea mi esposo .. dijo Juli sonriendole al hombre que venía entrando

kyoko volteó hacia la puerta para ver al que según Juli era el más guapo y tal fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ella estaba en lo correcto ese hombre era de verdad muy guapo y kyoko mejor que nadie lo sabía tanto que cuando lo vio una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al cual el hombre correspondió pues desde que pasó esa puerta pudo verla y no había apartado su mirada de ella .. Juli no dejo pasar la escena pues aunque se sentía un poco celosa se le hacía un poco extraño que su esposo la ignorara por completo .. pero estaba tranquila pues apenas el llegara a la mesa ella lo iba a jalar a su lado ... pero grande fue la sorpresa para ella y para yue cuando vieron que el paso de largo sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada ... el camino directo hacía kyoko y sin dudarlo un segundo le tomo la mano y la atrajo hacia el y le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo fuertemente ... kyoko también sonreía muy feliz el verlo ella se sentia muy emocionada ... yue no podía más con sus celos y Juli no se diga estaban a punto de interrumpir la escena cuando escucharon a las palabras de estos dos

\- hija te ves preciosa .. hacia mucho tiempo que quería verte ...

\- kuu otousan lo extrañe mucho... tiene tanto tiempo que no lo veía...la verdad me gustaría contarle muchas cosas...

\- bueno hija no te mentire yo ya se algunas como lo de tu padre y tu apellido pero antes de platicar de eso ... puedes explicarme que haces aquí ????

\- querido aquí estoy .. creo que te Olvidaste de mi... dijo juli mientras movia sus manos frente a el

\- oh Juli amor disculpame por favor es que al ver a mi presiosa hija me distraje pero jeje recuerdas cuando fui a Tokio y te dije que tenía una nueva hija .. pues es ella ... kyoko es la joven que adopte ...

\- oh que casualidad jeje bueno querido yo se que estas feliz pero nos ignoraste completamente a yue y a mi..

\- oh yue disculpa no te había visto pero bueno en lugar de estar con saludos cuentenme que hacen aquí... bueno se por que estas tu yue pero kyoko ...

\- jeje la verdad kyoko es la modelo principal de la campaña en la que estamos trabajando Juli y yo y pues llegamos hoy en la mañana .. dijo yue explicando a kuu

\- entonces estaré todo este tiempo con mi preciosa hija .. tengo que avisarle al jefe ... ohhh pero... yue no te parece que está cena no parece ser de negocios creo que si alguien los ve en esta mesa se podría prestar a malos entendidos ..

\- disculpa kuu pero realmente está no es una cena de negocios para ser sinceros esto es una cita...

\- como una cita y que dice lory al respecto de esto sabes que si el se entera que estas detrás de la pequeña se va a enojar y yo también los voy a vigilar ... dijo kuu un poco molesto..

\- siendo sincero takarada San ya me dio su autorización y kyoko también

\- enserio yue entonces creo que es mejor que nos vallamos kuu y los dejemos seguir con su cita de todas formas ellos van a ir mañana a comer al departamento y ahí podrás hablar con ella a gusto

\- no quiero Juli el es un lobo que se quiere comer a nuestra pequeña...

\- otousan no tiene por que preocuparse yue me respeta mucho y me quiere... usted no tiene de que preocuparse aparte la verdad nosotros ya estábamos por irnos pero mañana sin falta iremos a comer con ustedes

kuu se despidió de kyoko y yue quienes decidieron irse al hotel a descansar ... el estaba un poco extrañado por lo que estaba sucediendo no sabía que hacer .. en que momento ellos se conocieron y como era posible que lory permitiera esa relación si se suponía que el apoyaba a kuon tenia todos sus sentimientos mezclados pero tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando y lo haría pero sería después de hablar con su pequeña ... Juli sólo lo miraba extrañada pues no entendía el por que su esposo se quedó tan pensativo así que el tenia muchas cosas por explicar

kuu se dio cuenta que su esposa lo miraba extrañada así que la miro y le sonrió ..

\- Juli te pasa algo cariño

\- no crees que eso debería preguntar yo

\- mira amor hay cosas que no entiendo y por eso me quedé pensando.. yue es un chico increíble y estoy seguro que nunca le haría daño a kyoko sin embargo...

\- sin embargo que ??? que sucede ???

\- cuando fui a Tokio me enteré que nuestro hijo kuon esta enamorado de ella y ambos eran muy cercanos por eso no entiendo que pudo pasar pero mañana mismo me enterare de todo dijo kuu muy decidido.


	18. Chapter 18

kuu y juli se fueron a su nuevo departamento habían tenido una cena muy interesante después de que kyoko y yue se habían ido ellos platicaron acerca de kuon ... kuu le había contado a Juli todo lo que se había dado cuenta y de como kyoko le había robado el corazón a su hijo y que lory estaba ideando un plan para que ellos 2 estuvieran juntos .. cuando llegaron al departamento kuu no pudo más y decidió investigar así que llamo a la persona que creyo correcta..

\- moshi moshi

\- loryyyyyyyy que está pasando me quiero volver loco dime dime dime dime ..

\- ah Hola kuu buenas noches y no entiendo de que hablas ...puedes explicarme..

\- jejeje perdón lory estoy un poco nervioso así que por un momento me olvidé de saludar pero o de verdad quiero saber que pasó...

\- si te entiendo pero si no me dices que pasa no te voy a entender

\- ah cierto sabes estoy en Londres con Juli y hoy nos encontramos con kyoko pero lo que me sorprendió es que ella estuviera en una cita con yue San

\- ahhh ya te entiendo jejeje kuu aprovechando que estas ahí cuida a mi princesa por favor

\- pero dime que está pasando por que yue esta con el ...

lory le contó todo detalladamente a kuu incluso el que ahora si hijo estaba en una relación con Michelle ... kuu paso de la sorpresa a la tristeza y terminó en lágrimas estaba muy sorprendido de lo idiota que podría llegar a ser su hijo pero lo que más le extraño fue que lory el monstruo del amor le pidiera no intervenir era raro pero también entendía que kyoko ya había sufrido demasiado así que con todo el dolor de su corazón decidió no meter su cuchara y dejar que su nena hiciera sólo lo que ella deseaba

al día siguiente kyoko se despertó muy animada iría a casa de otousan así que estaba emocionada al llegar ellos los habían recibido con una sonrisa y ella se sentía dichosa el día fue muy emocionante y divertido eso sin contar que yue era todo un caballero y la protegía de todo kyoko tuvo uno de los mejores días de su vida así que decidió que pondría todo su corazón para superar a ren y así poder cumplir lo que prometió con toda la tristeza de su corazón se despidió de kuu y Juli para irse al hotel ...

al llegar ella le llamo a su padre el cual estaba feliz de escuchar a su amada princesa .. ella habló con María con kanae y los dueños del darumaya y se dispuso a contestar el Internet a su club de fans que desde que ella dejó tokio dos días atrás estaban mandandole sus deseos En su página estaba una nota de una revista de Tokio en ella aparecia la foto que se había tomado con yue al entrar al restaurant y otra donde aparecían sentados en su mesa platicando kyoko miro las fotos detalladamente en ellas se veía feliz y todo era gracias a yue el encabezado decía en letras takumi yue y takarada kyoko en una hermosa cena en Londres antes de la gira. .. nuestros mejores deseos para la campaña que inician..

kyoko sonrió era la primera vez que no pensaban en romance ella siguio viendo pero su mirada se fijo en la página que seguía en ella estaba ren abrazando y besando a Michelle ella sintió otra vez ese dolor punzante pero esta vez no dolió tanto como antes kyoko quería llorar pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo se dio cuenta de que era estúpido que llorara ya que su amado sempai estaba feliz pero recordó algo .. ella nunca felicitó debidamente a ren y lo tendría que hacer ..

en Tokio ren estaba en su departamento con yuki cuando llego Michelle y lo primero que hizo fue colgarse del brazo de ren y darle un beso era medio día y ya era miércoles por lo cual esa noche ya podría localizar a kyoko en el teléfono de su mánager y podría por fin explicarle lo que pasaba.. estaba platicando con yuki sobre algunos proyectos cuando su celular sono en la habitación iba a pararse a contestar pero Michelle se le adelantó y le dijo que ella iría por el teléfono así que se fue directo al cuarto .. Michelle Tomo el teléfono y para llevárselo a ren pero al ver que el número era privado algo le dijo que era importante así que se dispuso a contestar..

\- Hola quien habla. .. dijo Michelle un poco nerviosa..

\- etto buenas tardes disculpe podría por favor comunicarme con el señor tsuruga ren..soy takarada San

\- Michelle sintió que ardía del coraje.. ella no tenía por que llamarle a su novio y eso tenía que dejárselo claro.. oh kyoko chan si claro ahorita te lo comunicó es que el acaba de salir del cuarto y está en la sala me puedes esperar en la línea un momento

\- si claro ...

michelle salió de habitación y se acerco a la sala vio que ren estaba hablando con yuki así que hablo en voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que kyoko lo escuchara ...

\- amor tu teléfono estaba en la habitación pero con todo todo relajó que dejamos se me hizo un poco dificil encontrarlo.. ahhh y por cierto mi amor takarada San está en la línea

\- ahh gracias no te dijo que necesitaba ...

\- no amor sólo que quería hablar contigo ...dijo Michelle con una gran sonrisa en la boca..y daldole el celular a ren...

ren suspiro hondo y con pesar desde el día en que kyoko se había ido el no había visto al presidente pero se imaginaba que estaría muy triste por que ella se fue y enojado por lo que el decidió pero era su jefe así que no podía ignorarlo

\- soy ren dígame presidente en que le puedo ayudar dijo ren en un tono de fastido que para kyoko no paso desapercibido

\- si está ocupado puedo llamar en otro momento...por lo que escucho creo que lo que menos quiere es hablar conmigo...

ren estaba sorprendido esa voz no era del presidente prácticamente se quedó mudo al escuchar la voz lo que es peor Michelle contesto y estaba en su casa ... aparte le hablo con palabras cursis

\- etto tsuruga San le llamo en otro momento creo que está ocupado dijo kyoko al darse cuenta que no recibía respuesta de el..

ren reaccionó cuando escucho lo que kyoko había dicho yuki miraba asombrado la cara que habia puesto ren lo que lo intrigo que había dicho el presidente para que reaccionara así

\- kyoko eres tu dijo ren asombrado

\- kyoko ?? pensó yashiro recordando como llego y michelle y como de la nada se portó cariñosa

\- etto si soy yo tsuruga San podemos hablar un momento...


	19. Chapter 19

kyoko habia decidido hacer las cosas bien así que después de hablar con su familia y amigos pensó en hacer una última llamada antes de dormir ya que al día siguiente llegaría ushio y comenzarian las prácticas de pasarela ... con mucha fuerza de volutad llamo a ren pero al escuchar a Michelle sintió un dolor fuerte en su corazón pero no colgaria sin hablar con el

\- kyoko eres tu dijo ren asombrado

\- etto si soy yo tsuruga San podemos hablar un momento...

\- si claro de hecho yo necesitaba hablar contigo yo quería explicarte algunas cosas.. dijo ren que en ese momento estaba muy feliz de poder escuchar su voz

\- disculpe tsuruga San la verdad yo le llame para pedirle una disculpa ya que hace unos días no pude hablar correctamente con usted ..

\- no kyoko chan no tienes por que disculparte entiendo claramente que tenías una entrevista y ambos sabemos que hay que ser responsable en el trabajo pero sabes me sentí un poco decepcionado por que no me avisaste que viajarias antes y pues no tuve tiempo de despedirme de ti

\- oh disculpe la verdad esa fue desicion de último minuto pero yo tambien le llame por que quería felicitarlo .. etto me sorprendió un poco pero realmente estoy muy feliz por usted..

\- de que estas hablando no entiendo bien

\- ahh de su relación con Michelle San yo quería felicitarlo se que quizás me estoy tomando muchas atribuciones pero quería felicitarlo.

\- no espera kyoko yo necesito platicar bien cont...ren no pudo terminar de hablar ya que kyoko lo interrumpió

\- no es necesario realmente sólo quería decir eso ... disculpeme tsuruga San pero tengo que colgar aquí ya es un poco tarde y mañana será un día ocupado..

\- si entiendo que descanses..

en el departamento de ren todo estaba en silencio yashiro sólo se quedó observando como la cara de su representado cambiaba ..sólo de una cosa estaba seguro y esa era que la llamada no había salido del todo bien

por su parte ren no sabía que decir el quería explicarle todo a kyoko pero ella no le dio tiempo de nada y el que ella lo felicitara sólo le dolió más pero no se arrepentiria esperaria y cuando ella regresará por fin la recuperia y le diría toda la verdad ella ya lo había medio aceptado así que no perdería ese progreso...

Michelle sólo observaba en silencio estaba muy enojada en el tiempo que ella salió con ren el nunca había sonreído así... pero si dé algo estaba segura es que tenía que separarlo de ella mandecia la hora en que kyoko había aparecido pero la quitaría del camino. ..

en Londres ya era otro día y kyoko estaba emocionada pues se dirigía con yue al aerepuerto la noche anterior no había podido dormir ya que de sólo recordar que Michelle estaba en el departamento de ren de había sentido triste pero tenía que borrar esos pensamientos sonrió y miro al joven que venía corriendo hacia ella ... por fin ushio había llegado y ella estaba muy nerviosa ya que en la tarde conocería conocería todos los modelos que participarían en la campaña..

la tarde llego muy rápido y con ella las nuevas emociones ya que estaba en una sala del hotel esperando con ushio .. cuando vio entrar a 16 modelos la mitad eran mujeres y eran muy bellas por unos momentos de quedó perdida todas se veían como princesas mientras platicaban parecía que todas se conocían y de nuevo vino a su mente cuando en la secundaria era excluida se metió tanto en sus pensamientos que a duras penas escucho que alguien le hablaba ...

\- KYOKOOOOO

\- oh disculpa no te había escuchado ...

\- no te preocupes te preguntaba que si tu eres kyoko takarada ..

\- si soy yo .. etto disculpa cual es tu nombre...

\- ahh Hola yo me llamo Cristina heyward y es un placer conocerte.. sabes yo vi por casualidad un promocional de dark moon y desde eso empeze a seguir tu carrera .. y cuando supe que tu estarías en esta campaña me puse muy emocionada .. la verdad eres muy diferente a lo que pensé..

\- mucho gusto cristina San y gracias por seguirme eres la primera persona que me dice eso..

\- no entiendo por que pero espero nos podamos llevar bien

\- si claro.. la verdad no conozco a nadie y la mayoría me queda viendo un poco raro..

\- es normal digamos que todos aquí somos modelos y hemos participado en campañas juntos pero es la primera vez que te vemos a ti por eso es que nadie te conoce pero verás que pronto te llevarás con todos al final de cuenta estaremos juntos casi 4 meses..

kyoko estaba feliz de poder conocer a alguien ... así ya no se sentiría tan sola ahí... Cristina estaba muy contenta de poder hablar con kyoko .estaba muy entretenida hasta que vio llegar a yue esta era la segunda vez que trabajaría con el eso le agradaba mucho pues le parecía una buena persona auque siempre le extraño su forma de ser ya que desde que lo conocia era serio y nunca lo había visto reir el siempre estuvo muy alejado y al margen y nunca había existido rumores de meterse con las modelos así que todas lo respetaban mucho más de una estaba enamorada de el pero sabían que era imposible acercarse tanto , nisiquiera las mejores modelos como Michelle Johnson lo habían conquistado pero esta vez había algo diferente ..

yue había estado ocupado en la mañana y parte de la tarde por lo que no habia podido estar con kyoko pero apenas llego y al verla sentada en la sala no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa iluminara su rostro .. todas las chicas que estaban ahí quedaron extrañadas de verlo sonreír de esa manera nadie lo había visto así antes pero lo que más les extraño fue cuando lo vieron acercarse a kyoko y darle un beso en la mejilla

\- Hola princesa disculpame por dejarte sola tanto tiempo pero ya estoy aquí ... dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- no tienes por que pedir disculpas yue ya que ushio San estuvo conmigo todo el día

\- esta bien lo bueno es que no estuviste sola

todos se quedaron en shock no podían creer que yue takumi se comportará así era algo nuevo para todos ...


	20. Chapter 20

todos se quedaron en shock no podían creer que yue takumi se comportará así era algo nuevo para todos

la sala quedó en silencio viendo solamente a kyoko quien sonreía con yue.. después de su saludo yue decidió iniciar con la reunión ..

\- bueno estoy muy agradecido con todos ustedes por formar parte de esta campaña junto a mi sin embargo necesito pedirles la mayor seriedad conmigo ustedes han trabajado conmigo antes así que supongo conocen mi forma de ser y por eso les pido su mayor esfuerzo y dedicación como profesionales que son .. el primer desfile que tendremos sera en una semana el día sábado y sera transmitido internacionalmente por lo cual estaremos muy presionados.. el orden en el que desfilarán todavía no ha sido decidido ese se dará a conocer el día miércoles obviamente el desfile lo abrira y lo cerrará la modelo principal e imagen de la marca sin embargo en esta ocasión no estara disponible ese espacio debido a que ya contamos con ella... quiero aprovechar para presentarles a la señorita kyoko takarada quien es la imagen y modelo principal de la campaña de Zara espero puedan trabajar a gusto

todas las modelos de miraban entre sí no podían soportar que una recién llegada ocupará el puesto principal y lo peor es que era alguien que a su parecer era totalmente invisible no tenía porte y no se veía bien sin contar que nisiquiera estaba maquillada parecía como si la hubieran recogido de la calle ... los comentarios no se hicieron esperar por lo que yue decidió intervenir

\- pueden guardar silencio no he terminado de hablar ... la señorita takarada ha sido elegida previamente por los dueños de la marca y por mi así que espero respeten esta desicion dijo yue enojado .. por otra parte también les informaré que en esta ocasión la persona encargada de la pasarela será julie hizuri ... sin más que decir los espero mañana a primera hora para empezar con los ensayos... eduard y kyoko pueden quedarse un momento por favor...

todos los modelos se retiraron de la sala en la cual sólo quedó un modelo de ojos verdes llamado Eduard el habia trabajado en varias ocasiones con yue y era uno de los modelos en los cual el confiaba más por su lado kyoko permanecía en silencio ya que desde que empezó la reunión no habia hablado para nada ...

\- bueno les pedí que se quedarán por que necesito discutir algo con ustedes.. kyoko el es Eduard el será tu pareja masculina

\- mucho gusto eduardo San

\- el gusto es mío kyoko pero siendo sinceros dudo mucho que yue nos haya pedido quedarnos sólo para eso..

\- jajaja tienes razón ... la verdad es que hoy me informaron que en un mes y medio se llevará a cabo la semana de la moda en París y quiero pedirles que sean los representantes de la compañía es decir serán los modelos que representen a la variedad de marcas que maneja la takum company

\- tu sabes que cuentas conmigo yue dijo eduard con una gran sonrisa ya que el participar en la semana de la moda es algo a lo que cualquier modelo aspira

\- etto yue la verdad yo no se que decirte yo no soy modelo profesional y la verdad no me gustaría decepcionante dijo kyoko

\- espera kyoko San estas diciendo que no eres modelo ...

\- etto así es eduard San yo soy un talento de lme prácticamente una actriz

\- es impresionante y como es que lograste ser la imagen principal ..

\- la verdad yue San me invito a participar pero esta será la primera vez que participe en una pasarela

\- kyoko yo quiero que vallas a París conmigo

\- esta bien yue San me tendré que preparar mucho espero no decepcionarte

\- gracias chicos el próximo mes iniciamos a ensayar eso es todo lo que quería hablar con ustedes eduard ya puedes retirarte y kyoko me esperas para que vallamos a cenar

después de eso se fueron a cenar para poder dormir temprano ya que al día siguente empezarían los ensayos de pasarela ...

en Tokio todo estaba tranquilo ren había ido a todas sus reuniones y sólo faltaba una y estaría libre sin embargo esa reunión no era mucho de su agrado pues sabía perfectamente de que trataria ...

\- yashiro estas seguro que no podemos hacer nada respecto a eso..

\- no ren tu romance con Michelle le ha ayudado un poco a ella y es lógico que esto sucediera así que no puedo hacer nada siendo sinceros creo que se tardaron mucho en hacerlo ..

\- bueno ya no queda más que aceptarlo

cuando llegaron al restaurant visualizaron rápidamente a las personas con quienes se reunirian ...

\- buenas noches sr rodgers ,y Michelle disculpen si me demore

\- buenas noches tsuruga San y no se preocupe la verdad acabamos de llegar

\- Hola amor que bueno que llegaste dijo Michelle mientras se levantaba para besar a ren ..

la cena transcurrió normal entre pláticas de cosas triviales ren estaba un poco impaciente ya que lo que más quería era irse a su departamento a descansar ese día había sido muy largo

\- disculpe rodgers San me gustaría discutir el motivo de esta reunión

\- si claro señor yashiro San de hecho el punto principal de esta reunión era ese de hecho ya hable con Michelle San de eso sólo me faltaba discutirlo con ustedes . para ser sinceros tsuruga San ha sido durante varios años la imagen de Calvin clain y es por eso que les pedí venir como todos los años queremos que el represente a la marca en el evento más importante de la moda y en esta ocasión Michelle San sera la modelo femenina que nos represente

\- ren y yo ya habiamos hablado acerca de esta oferta y como todos los años le estamos agradecidos por considerar a mi representado y aceptamos gustosos su oferta .. sólo necesitamos saber las fechas para liberar la agenda y poder cumplir con este compromiso

\- será en un mes y medio la fecha todavía está por confirmar pero en una semana tendré la fecha exacta ...yo me comunicare con ustedes para avisarles ... tsuruga ren y michelle San estoy muy agradecido por que aceptarán mi oferta yo les mandaré el contrato y la fecha en estos días y los vere dentro de un mes en paris gracias por aceptar formar parte de la semana de la moda .


	21. Chapter 21

en Londres ya era jueves y por fin habían iniciado los ensayos de pasarela kyoko estaba sentada en la locación ... ese día había sido una locura para empezar cuando llegaron todos la veían mal e incluso la ignoraron cuando los saludo y los únicos que la fueron a saludar fueron eduard y Cristina quien le pidió que ahora ya llamará crysti gracias a ellos fue que se dejó de sentir tan incómoda pero 10 minutos después la incomodidad regreso al ver entrar a yue quien apenas la vio corrió a saludarla y darle un beso en la mejilla después de eso otra vez volvieron a verla mal y lo peor fue después cuando julie hizuri entró y corrió a saludarla después de eso todo empeoró cada modelo que pasaba cerca de ella la veía feo y ella lo unico que pudo hacer fue sonreír y tragarse su coraje ya que por respeto a yue no haría algo impropio.. sin embargo su día seguía siendo incomodo pero todo cambio cuando le tocó su turno de pasar a la pasarela para ensayar ..

\- kyoko ya va tu turno acomodaste por favor necesito ver como modelas para ver tus bases ...dijo julie con una sonrisa esperando que esa chica por lo menos tuviera las bases .. si bien era cierto que su esposo y ella la apreciaban mucho era diferente en cuestión de trabajo y por lo que ella sabía kyoko es un talento o una actriz y nunca ha modelado así que ella pensaba que tenía que trabajar mucho con ella ..

\- si hizuri San como guste dijo kyoko estaba un poco nerviosa era la primera vez que se paraba en una pasarela pero lo que más la incomodaba eran las miradas de todos pues era más que claro que esperaban que fallara ...

kyoko suspiró hondo y recordó todo lo que tsuruga ren le había enseñado ella no defraudaria a su sempai y no permitiría que nadie la hiciera menos ella daría lo mejor de si para orgullecer a yue el habia confiado en ella y Ella le mostraría a todos de lo que es capaz ... kyoko cerró sus ojos respiró hondo por segunda y cuando abrió los ojos inicio con su prueba .. camino con una determinación tan grande que infundia paz y con una elegancia y pulcritud que ni ella misma supo de donde sacó cuando llego al final de la pasarela sonrió y giro para volver a su lugar ella estaba tan concentrada que no se percató que en la sala todo estaba en silencio ...

todos se quedaron mudos esa chica con aire tan normal de repente se volvio tan sensual .. sus pasos eran firmes su postura perfecta sus actos increíbles y su seguridad era el de una modelo veterana nadie sabía de donde salió esa confianza kyoko se veía genial y nadie lo podía negar .. muchas estaban molestas en que momento esa chica rural cambió ...

yue no pudo evitar sonreír esa chica realmente lo asombrada cada vez más era increíble era hermosa para el simplemente era perfecta

por su lado julie estaba asombrada . en la mañana antes de ir a la sala ella le había comentado a kuu que de seguro llegaba tarde pues si kyoko no sabía modelar se tendría que quedarse a ayudarla todavía recordaba lo que kuu le había dicho ( no debes subestimar a nadie y menos a kyoko ella es un diamante y estoy seguro te sorprenderá ) tenia que reconocer que lo que su esposo dijo la desconcentro un poco ya que no creyo tanto en el pero lo que sus ojos veían era asombroso no sólo estaba emocionada estaba asombrada esa chica modelaba increíble pero esa forma de modelar se le hacía conocida ...cuando kyoko termino todos se la quedaban viendo ella no comprendia por que hasta que julie rompio el silencio

\- kyoko disculpa cuanto tiempo llevas modelando ??? bueno si se puede saber

\- acaso lo hize mal hizuri San yo etto esta es la primera vez que en una pasalera incluso es la primera vez que ensayo para una ..

\- estas bromeando verdad dijo julie con una sonrisa se le hacía imposible que fuera su primera vez

\- es increíble verdad julie ... sabes es verdad es la primera vez que participa en modelaje es mas ella no toma clases de modelaje ella es un talento y actriz de lme dijo yue con una gran sonrisa mientras todos tenían cara de no creerse lo que escuchaban

y así es como llegamos a este momento ... después de eso todo quedó en calma y sigueron practicando para acostumbrarse a la pasarela en este momento estaban en un descanso kyoko estaba sentada mientras ushio venia con la comida estaba tranquila pensando en cómo al principio del día todos la miraban con odio y recelo y ahora pero ahora todos la miraban con respeto ..en pocos días sería la primera pasarela y ella esperaba estar lista para ella ...

el día había terminado y con ello el ensayo yue y kyoko estaban en el restaurant del hotel platicando de como estuvo el día estaban muy emocionados ya faltaba poco y eso los ponía ansiosos .. estuvieron platicando durante un largo rato y ya era tarde por lo que yue decidió acompañar a kyoko a su cuarto ...

\- yue gracias por cenar conmigo sabes me quedé un poco preocupada por ushio San sera que ya se le abra quitado el dolor de cabeza ...

\- no tienes por que preocuparte es más no pienses mal pero en parte agradezco que le doliera la cabeza así usted princesa y yo pudimos cenar solos ... dijo yue

\- espero que ya se sienta mejor y yue gracias me pase muy bien

\- si kyoko buenas noches dijo yue mirando a kyoko fijamente ya se estaban despidiendo sin embargo ninguno se movía de su lugar ...

un silencio los rodeó rápidamente ambos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro y sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse ...

kyoko no sabía que estaba pasando sin darse cuenta de perdio en los ojos de yue esos ojos que transmitían paz no se dio cuenta como pero poco a poco se estaban acercando ella ya podía sentir su aliento estaba empezando a perderse .. sólo escucho una frase que la hizo cerrar los ojos

"kyoko Perdóname pero me muero por probar tus labios "


	22. Chapter 22

pov yue

la tenía frente a mi todo era silencio sólo podía ver sus hermosos ojos color ámbar sólo escuchaba su respiración y mi corazón latiendo al mil ya no pude más y me acerqué a ella pero antes de llegar a sus labios murmure kyoko Perdóname pero me muero por probar tus labios por un momento pensé en que si le decía eso ella tendría la decision de alejarme pero no lo hizo y por fin nuestros labios se tocaron al principio sólo fue un Rose pero se sentía tan bien mi cuerpo temblaba y mis manos ardían como si necesitarán más .. el beso era dulce casi como lo es ella yo tenía mis manos a un costado quería rodear su cintura pero tenía miedo a que me rechazara cuando decidí no acerlo y terminar con el beso paso algo que me sorprendió la verdad sólo sentí cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y ahí lo decidí a partir de este momento yo yue takumi luchare para que ella sea feliz para que sus manos sólo me toquen a mi para que me ame a mi así que sujete su cintura con mis manos y la atraje hacia a mi como nunca antes lo había hecho con ningún mujer .. terminamos el beso por que nos faltó el aire y cuando nuestros rostros se alejaron un poco tuve el mejor panorama kyoko me veía fijamente con el rostro sonrojado .. decidí soltarla para irme a dormir pero cuando lo iba a hacer ella jaló de mi cuello y me dio otro beso me quedé en shock y le correspondi el beso no duro mucho pero cuando nos separamos ella me miro a los ojos y me dijo buenas noches y cerró la puerta rápidamente...

pov kyoko

"kyoko Perdóname pero me muero por probar tus labios "

eso había dicho yue y de repente me beso un beso que empezó con un leve Rose en el cual sentí algo correr dentro de mi sin pensarlo me deje llevar ese beso transmitía muchas emociones y eso me hizo comprender que tenía derecho a amar me sentía feliz no se exactamente por que pero mi corazón latia rápido yue rodeó mi cintura y mi cuerpo tembló brevemente poco a poco yue se separó de mi .. cuando nos separamos vi su rostro estaba sonrojado y quizá un poco apenado no se como o por que sólo quería besarlo otra vez y así lo hize aproveche que mis brazos lo sujetaban del cuello y lo jale hacia a mi para volver a besarlo el beso no duro mucho pero cuando nos separamos me sentí feliz y nerviosa así que sólo alcanze a decirle buenas noches y cerre la puerta.. cuando lo hize ya no pude más y caí sentada pegada a la puerta no se que hacer mi cuerpo tiembla mucho estoy nerviosa así que me calme un poco e hize lo único que se me ocurrió ...

\- moshi moshi. ...

\- mokoooo sannn ayúdame estoy nerviosa no entiendo que me pasa ayúdame moko San...

\- kyoko tranquilisate y dime que pasó por que estas así ??

\- moko San besé a yue...

\- es encerio? ? como?? por que ?? como fue ??? kyoko por kami dime exactamente que pasó .. decía kanae mientras caminaba por lme .. se le había hecho tarde pero tenía que pasar a buscar unos papeles haci que habia decidido ir rápido

\- moko San no se exactamente como pasó sólo nos miramos fijamente y repentinamente el me beso

\- entonces el te beso kyoko no tu a el ... así que no entiendo por que estas tan alterada ..

\- etto yo le correspondí el beso y cuando nos separamos yo ... etto yo

\- tu que ?

\- yo lo hale hacia mi y lo bese ... no se por que pero quería hacerlo ... moko San mi corazón latia rápido ..

kanae no entendía exactamente ella pensaba que kyoko estaba enamorada de tsuruga ren pero al escuchar decir eso a su proclamada mejor amiga se dio cuenta que si ren no se apuraba era seguro que la perderia .. pero ahora que recordaba ren tenia una relacion con Michelle y kyoko tenía el derecho de ser feliz y no estancarse a esperar a ren era seguro que kyoko había encontrado un buen hombre

\- kyoko tu lo besaste ... y que piensas hacer al respecto tu sabes que takumi San está enamorado de ti y pues quizás el quiera algo serio contigo.

\- yo etto no se que hacer yo quiero que tu me des tu opinión yo estoy confundida no se que hacer cuando estoy con el me siento tranquila

\- lo único que puedes hacer es pensar bien las cosas .. piensa en lo que sientes cuando estas con el y toma tu desicion pero eso si kyoko recuerda que el es una buena persona ..

\- tienes razón moko San yo tomaré mi desicion y gracias yo te quiero mucho y te extraño ..

yue caminaba nervioso por los pasillos del hotel estaba muy feliz pues después de tanto tiempo por fin se había atrevido a besarla estaba seguro que al día siguiente era seguro que ella se pusiera nerviosa pero no importaba el ya estaba llegando a su corazón .. esto apenas empezaba pero el haria feliz a su princesa...

yashiro caminaba por lme tranquilo . no había acompañado a ren pues tenía algunos papeles y guiones que buscar ya iba de salida cuando vio a kotonami San entrar a la agencia.. llevaba semanas pensando en invitarla a salir y está sería una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar pero justo cuando le iba a gritar k vio contestar una llamada pensó en irse para que hablará tranquila y en otra ocasión invitarla pero cuando ella dijo kyoko seguido de un que te paso ?? se quedó preocupado kyoko también era su amiga y si estaba en problemas el podía ayudarla.. con forme kotonami hablaba la cara de yashiro se transformaba había escuchado bien ella había besado a alguien y por que ... takumi San???? ... escucho bien .. kyoko beso a takumi San eso era una broma verdad . si eso era verdad ren estaría perdido la gira de ella apenas comenzaba pero ren estaba perdiendo y el no podía hacer nada . el presidente le pidió no intervenir pero no podía quedarse con la duda y decidió preguntar. .

\- buenas noches kotonami San disculpe pero sin querer eschuche su conversación y me dejo un poco intrigado .. .. podría invitarle un café para que platiquemos ...


	23. Chapter 23

buenas noches kotonami San disculpe pero sin querer eschuche su conversación y me dejo un poco intrigado .. .. podría invitarle un café para que platiquemos ...

-yashiro San dusculpe estoy un poco ocupada podriamos dejarlo para otra ocasión

\- puedo asegurar que está libre y esto es sólo una excusa para no aceptar mi invitación

\- esta bien aceptó...

yashiro y kanae se dirigieron a una cafetería cerca de lme en el camino ninguno dijo nada habia un silencio incomo ... ella pensaba en que tanto habría escuchado aunque también seguía un poco intrigada por lo que le había comentado kyoko podría jurar que su amiga amaba a ren pero a estas alturas no estaba segura si el la amaba a ella .. por otro lado yashiro también tenía ese problema el estaba al tanto de lo que ren sentía pero sabia que ya no podía intervenir cuando llegaron se sentaron en la mesa más apartada que encontraron rápidamente ordenaron y cuando el mesero llevo lo pedido se miraron a los ojos ninguno sabía por donde empezar... pero fue kanae quien lo hizo ..

\- yashiro San sede directa que tanto de mi conversación eschucho . y que es lo que le intriga ...??

\- bueno siendo sincero no escuché mucho pero creo que si lo suficiente ... es decir lo de que kyoko chan beso a yue takumi y realmente me intriga saber si ellos tienen alguna relación más allá de lo laboral usted sabe mejor que nadie que esto se puede prestar a malas interpretaciones y en el mundo en el que trabajamos eso es un poco problemático sobre todo con la prensa...

\- entiendo a que se refiere pero por que no es sincero conmigo desde hace algún tiempo yo me percaté de la forma en la que tsuruga ren mira a mi amiga y en cuanto a la prensa creo que ambos sabemos que kyoko y yue son una de las parejas más seguidas por los medios ellos llevan mucho tiempo pidiendo una relación entre ellos dos y dudo que la prensa haga un problema de eso así que por que no hacemos un trato usted me dice la verdad y yo le cuento lo que se ... eso si sólo quedará entre usted y yo

\- esta bien pero antes de empezar tengo que decirle la verdad yo estaba ahí por que quería pedirle una cita .. usted es muy hermosa y yo pensé en invitarla a algún lugar y al llegar ahí sin querer escuché

\- una cita ??? bueno si después de nuestra plática su oferta sigue en pie me gustaría aceptarla

\- por supuesto pero ahora en cuanto a lo que me dijo acerca de ren es verdad el esta digamos enamorado de kyoko chan sin embargo no ha hecho nada para avanzar con ella

\- entonces usted está investigando para ayudarle a su amigo ??

\- no la verdad antes yo si lo ayudaba pero después de que ren inicio su relación con Michelle el presidente me pidió que dejará de intervenir . sin embargo ren todavía quiere estar con ella pero si ella empieza una relación con takumi San ya no podrá hacer nada y a mi me gustaría mucho que ellos estén juntos..

\- esta escuchando lo que dice ... no le parece algo idiota de parte de el... primero le dice a kyoko que la va a cortejar y luego sale con que tiene una novia con la cual pasa la noche entonces el puede hacer todo eso pero no quiere que ella tenga una relación .??? ella tiene todo el derecho de salir con quien quiera y si su felicidad está con yue yo la apoyar e por que siendo sinceros desde que el apareció ella sonríe más

\- tienes razón pero ren es mi amigo es lógico que yo quiera apoyarlo sin embargo ya no lo haré por que tienes razón el tiene una novia

\- yo pienso apoyar a mi amiga no le pido que usted lo haga pero quiero que sepa mi forma de pensar

ambos siguieron platicando un rato más al terminar decidieron salir de nuevo la cena les había caído bien ya que ambos se dieron cuenta de cosas que tenían en común y eso les gustaba mucho ...

en Londres el viernes se hacía presente ushio y kyoko se dirigían al set donde estaban practicando yue no se había aparecido para nada y kyoko estaba un poco nerviosa no sabía como actuaría frente a el y no sabía que le iba a decir toda la noche había pensado en el ya que sabía que el quería que fuera su novia pero todavia no sabía que responder el día transcurrió entre ensayos cuando terminaron Alex les aviso que yue no se iba a presentar por que estaba en algunas juntas y que llegaría hasta el lunes por lo que le recordo a eduard y a kyoko que tenian que seguir ensayando ... kyoko estaba más tranquila ya que tendría unos días más para pensar fríamente y aclarar lo que le estaba pasando aunque se le hacía extraño que yue no se hubiera comunicado con ella...

en la noche cuando acabaron los ensayos kyoko se fue a su habitación pero al llegar no pudo ocultar una gran sonrisa en su cuarto había un hermoso arreglo de flores y en el una tarjeta de yue ella estaba feliz ese día realmente se sintió sola sin el sin embargo el ver que el si pensó en ella la alegro esa noche kyoko durmió muy feliz con un hermoso recuerdo ...

el sábado llego y con el mucho trabajo .. kyoko estaba cansada la verdad andar con tacones durante tanto tiempo la estaba cansando ... kuu y julie no la dejaban sola parecían sus padres ya que nisiquiera la dejaban respirar pero eso no importan para ella ya que se sentía feliz ushio se estaba convirtiendo en un gran amigo y le hacía compañía sólo estaba un poco triste por no poder hablar con yue .. el k había enviado mensajes atravez de ushio pero aún así lo quería ver .. estaba un poco distraida ya que desde que se besaron el desapareció kyoko salio a tomar aire

\- será que está enojado conmigo y por eso no ha venido al set pensó kyoko en voz alta ...

\- lo dudo quizás sólo ha tenido mucho trabajo y se ha entretenido un poco pero dudo que se pueda enojar con una princesa como tu... dijo una voz tras de ella


	24. Chapter 24

\- será que está enojado conmigo y por eso no ha venido al set pensó kyoko en voz alta ...

\- lo dudo quizás sólo ha tenido mucho trabajo y se ha entretenido un poco pero dudo que se pueda enojar con una princesa como tu... dijo una voz tras de ella

kyoko volteó sorprendida al escuchar esa voz que le sonaba tan familiar

\- padre!!!! que hace aquí ??? pregunto kyoko en tono de sorpresa al ver a lory parado tras de ella...

\- así recibes a tu padre que te ama con todo el corazón ... ya veo tan rápido me dejaste de amar bueno si no me quieres aquí será mejor que me valla ... dijo lory fingiendo tristeza.

\- no es eso papá es sólo que me sorprendió pero estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí ...

\- yo también hija la verdad me moría de ganas de verte por que te extraño mucho y como en unos días será tu primer desfile pensé en traer a María para apoyarte ...

\- enserio gracias por venir.. estoy muy contenta

\- no creo que estés contenta pero sólo por curiosidad quien es el que no ha venido al set? ?

\- ahh etto pues verás es que yue San estara fuera por algunos días ...

\- ohh creo comprender un poco las cosas ...pero bueno vamos al hotel hija ahí nos espera María...

los días fueron pasando entre ensayos en el día y pláticas por las noches lory se quedaría hasta después de la primera pasarela y después regresaría a Tokio .. kyoko estaba nerviosa pues hoy por fin regresaría yue a los ensayos esos días sin el habían sido difíciles su humor había estado un poco voluble si bien todos los días recibía flores o chocolates de parte de el eso no la hacia completamente feliz más cuando llego el lunes y yue no había llegado ese día kyoko se sintió peor ella pensaba que el la estaba evitando así que se sintió triste cuando Alex llegó ese día les comento que por reuniones no se presentaría hasta el jueves y así kyoko se había tranquilizado pero hoy por fin era jueves y lo vería de nuevo .. todo los nervios que tenía se le habían olvidado en ese momento pues sólo pensaba en verlo y abrazarlo era raro para ella pensar así sin embargo estaba lista para cuando lo viera

yue estaba de malas su humor era terrible y para su mala suerte su vuelo llegaría tarde... esa semana era la peor de su vida en primera había tenido problemas en N Y y había tenido que viajar el pensó que el lunes estaria de regreso pero como si el destino se lo impidiera cuando iba a regresar unos de sus clientes pidió una reunión con el y eso le ocasionó que en lugar de regresar lunes ahora llegaría jueves pero lo peor era que cada que llamaba a la habitación de kyoko ella no se encontraba y por diferencia de horario se le complicaba más lo único que había podido hacer era enviarle flores y chocolates sólo quería verla necesitaba hacerlo realmente quería volver a besar esos labios en los que no dejaba de pensar pero bueno ya estaba llegando al aereopuerto y por fin la veria de nuevo ... apenas bajo del avión tomo un taxi para que lo llevarán al set .. estaba nervioso , las manos le sudaban y su corazón latia muy rápido el trayecto al set se le hizo larguísimo pero apenas entró la vio platicando con eduard una sonrisa se coló en su semblante toda la semana había deseado ver de nuevo su sonrisa y por fin la estaba viendo ..

kyoko llego al set esperaba que yue ya hubiese llegado pero no fue así la mañana trancurrio normal entre ensayos y pláticas Alex les había avisado que hoy terminarían antes ya que al día siguiente kyoko y eduard asistirian a una entrevista de la cual ya habian sido informados el ensayo terminó y eduard se acercó a ella para despedirse estaban tranquilamente platicando cuando un grito sé escucho ..

\- KYOKO!!!!!!! gritó yue haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en ellos. ..

kyoko miro sorprendida a yue había extrañado esa sonrisa y ahora por fin la veía estaba tan contenta que nisiquiera pensó en lo que pensarán los que seguían ahí y corrió como si su vida dependiera de Ello .. llego a su lado y lo abrazo como nunca había abrazado a nadie .. yue se quedó en shock a partir de ahora viajaría más seguido para ser recibido así ..

\- te extrañe yue .. pensé que estabas enojado conmigo ..

\- nunca lo estaria princesa tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero y la verdad yo también te extrañe muchísimo y la verdad estoy feliz de tu recibimiento pero sabes creo que tenemos público dijo mientras de reojo veía como todos estaban estaticos viendo el efusivo abrazo

\- etto perdón dijo kyoko mientras se sonrojaba pues sin querer vio a todos observarlos

kyoko y yue se separaron ambos con un notorio sonrojo ..

después de que yue hablará con todos les aviso que no tendrían ensayó el viernes y que se reunirian hasta el sábado en la mañana para afinar detalles ya que ese día sería su primer pasarela y ahí era donde realmente iniciaría la gira ... después de eso invito a cenar a kyoko quien aceptó muy feliz pues realmente necesitaba hablar con el ... ambos decidieron cenar fuera del hotel ya que querían hablar traquilamente y se dirigieron al restaurant donde habían tenido su "primera cita "

\- supe que lory y María están aquí la verdad no he podido saludarlos pero espero mañana poder hacerlo ...

\- si dé hecho llegaron la semana pasada .. no padre dijo que quería estar presente en el primer desfile .. realmente ya sabes como es

\- en eso tienes razón .. bueno este la verdad kyoko yo no quiero hablar de tu padre digamos que te pregunté para que te relajadas un poco ...

\- si me Di cuenta pero sabes yo no estoy estresada más bien estoy nerviosa y feliz de poder verte yo pensé que te habías enojado conmigo y me senti triste ..

\- no kyoko yo nunca podría enojarme contigo al contrario yo quería hablar contigo pero ese día al llegar a mi habitación recibí una llamada de new york y tuve que salir inmediatamente pero para mi esta fue la peor semana que he tenido

\- igual para mi no sabes yo estuve pensando que estabas molesto pero ya veo que no y eso me alegra

\- kyoko yo la verdad está semana estuve pensando en lo que pasó y pues yo se que estas enamorada de ren pero quiero estar contigo yo te amo princesa y pensando en lo que pasó yo quiero preguntarte algo...

\- yue la verdad yo no se que sienta por ren en estos días no he pensado en el para nada al contrario yo sólo pensaba en si tu me extrañabas ..

\- enserio no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso y por esa razón quiero ser serio y sincero contigo por eso quiero preguntarte seriamente ... TAKARADA KYOKO QUIERES SER MI NOVIA ???


	25. Chapter 25

por fin había llegado el viernes y todo era nervios y estrés ...durante la mañana kyoko habia estado ocupada con eduard y yue quienes planeaban que podían decir y que no en la dichosa entrevista pues sabían que era muy importante . la noche anterior despues de estar junto a yue kyoko llego a su habitacion feliz y emocionada todo ese día se sintió muy feliz pero también muy nerviosa y para colmo su padre no habia dejado de molestarla en todo el día eso la tenía un poco estresada

\- kyoko San ya es hora de arreglarla dijo una de las maquillistas que estaban en su camerino faltaba muy poco para la entrevista...

kyoko sólo las siguió con paso lento pues estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos...

flasback

\- yue la verdad yo no se que sienta por ren en estos días no he pensado en el para nada al contrario yo sólo pensaba en si tu me extrañabas ..

\- enserio no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso y por esa razón quiero ser serio y sincero contigo por eso quiero preguntarte seriamente ... TAKARADA KYOKO QUIERES SER MI NOVIA ???

\- yue gracias yo ... yo ..

\- tu que princesa

\- mmm yo me siento honrada por tu petición sabes ese día que te conocí lo primero que vi fueron tus ojos y en ellos habia paz y ternura , realmente quede prendida de ellos y con el paso del tiempo y cada detalle que tuviste conmigo me hacía sentir feliz .. cada día esperaba ansiosa el recibir tus regalos y tus sonrisas por que se que todo lo elegias tu y me sentía honrada y agradecida en ti encontré un gran hombre y aprendí a apreciarte como tal pero sabes la semana pasada cuando te bese algo se movió en mi y la verdad yo estaba nerviosa por verte pero al día siguiente te fuiste y mi corazón dolió ahí fue donde me Di cuenta que estoy ...

fin flashback

-tierra llamando a kyoko chan ...

\- oh disculpen no las había escuchado

\- no importa ya estas lista kyoko chan sólo tienes que ponerte la ropa que está en el vestidor y salir al plato.. el programa empieza en 30 minutos y cuando escuches que te llaman puedes entrar ..

\- gracias por ayudarme ahora voy a cambiarme dijo kyoko muy feliz

en Tokio estaba amaneciendo apenas eran las 5 am cuando alguien toco el timbre del apartamento de ren ...

\- yashiro San ?? que haces aquí tan temprano ???

\- ren ren ren ren no me digas que lo Olvidaste ????

\- olvidar que ??

\- que en 15 minutos inicia la entrevista que harán a la marca que kyoko representa y como imagen de la campaña ella estara ahí por eso vine para que veamos juntos el programa ...

\- ohhh si realmente ya lo había olvidado

yashiro saco su computadora y busco el enlace donde podrían ver el programa el cual según el reloj tenia unos minutos de haber iniciado...

\- bueno bueno yo se que ustedes están ansiosos así que para que esperar más ... como saben mañana se llevará a cabo uno o quizas el más esperado desfile de modas y quien mejor para contarnos acerca de el que yue takumi quien es el dueño de compañías takum y organizador de este grandioso evento .. así que por favor recibamoslo ... dijo la presentadora

en el set donde se grababa el programa se escucharon suspiros al ver entrar a yue el cual llevaba unos jeans oscuros junto con una playera blanca señida y un blazer color negro lo cual lo hacia lucir aun más guapo de lo que ya era ..

\- Hola buenas noches ... saludó el

\- buenas noches gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación pero cuéntenos acerca del desfile que se llevará a cabo el día de mañana..

\- si claro la verdad estamos muy nerviosos y emocionados llevamos meses planeando y por fin llego el momento

\- sabes yue todos los que conocemos tus campañas sabemos que tus modelos principales son elegidos al último momento y por eso son una sorpresa siempre ... sin embargo existe un rumor de que en esta ocasión es diferente y que la chica fue elegida desde un principio ...

-jaja en todas las campañas que he hecho he elegido a mis modelos principales hasta al final y eso es algo que todos en la industria saben digamos que existe el mito de que soy especial al elegir a mis modelos sin embargo esta vez tienes razón para ser sinceros elegí a mi modelo principal desde el momento en que firme esta campaña ..

\- debe ser una mujer muy bella para que la hallas elegido desde el principio ..

\- de hecho lo es y no sólo eso ella es muchas cosas más ...

\- bueno para que esperar permitanme presentarles a los modelos principales de esta campaña ... primero recibamos a eduard mayers uno de los modelos americanos más conocidos en el mundo de la moda y ovbiamente uno de los hobres más sexis que he conocido y miren que ha sido muchos jejeej

eduard entró y saludo a todos con una sonrisa estaba nervioso pero sabía que había alguien más nerviosa que el y como no estarlo si los últimos días todos los periódicos y revistas hablaban de la campaña que iniciaría y sobre todo se preguntaban quien era la modelo que había logrado ser la imagen principal desde el primer día ..

\- eduard mucho tiempo sin verte es un placer pero como te encuentras estas listo para mañana ??

\- Hola loraine es un placer igual para mi y si estoy listo obviamente un poco nervioso como cada que se inicia una campaña de esta índole y muy agradecido con yue quien me da la oportunidad de participar en este gran proyecto ..

\- y dime eduard que piensas de tu compañera es decir de modelo principal ... que permíteme decir que no he tenido la oportunidad de ver pero estoy un poco ansiosa...

\- ella es adorable .. jeje bueno es una mujer que apenas la conoces te impresiona y siendo sinceros cuando la conocí en la Junta de planeacion pensé que yue estaba bromeando pero el primer día de ensayo me Di cuenta que es perfecta para esta campaña pues proyecta la dulzura de la ropa pero también la sensualidad de esta digamos que en estos momentos pienso muchas cosas buenas de ella ...

\- oh Dios enserio la verdad cada vez me da más curiosidad así que se las presentare.. por favor yue me prestas la tarjeta para poder presentarla ...

\- si claro toma ...

\- es enserio ????.. no estas bromeando verdad ...

\- no es en serio...

\- ja ja ja bueno antes de presentarla dejen que les cuente algo cuando empezó el programa yue me dijo que no me diría quien era hasta el último momento sin embargo la Tarjeta que me dio sólo dice su nombre .. por lo cual me dejo con la misma duda pero saben creo que si queremos saber es mejor que le preguntamos a ella bueno permitanme presentarles a la señorita que será la imagen principal de la campaña de Sarah ella es kyoko takarada...


	26. Chapter 26

\- ja ja ja bueno antes de presentarla dejen que les cuente algo cuando empezó el programa yue me dijo que no me diría quien era hasta el último momento. sin embargo la Tarjeta que me dio sólo dice su nombre .. por lo cual me dejo con la misma duda pero saben creo que si queremos saber es mejor que le preguntamos a ella bueno permitanme presentarles a la señorita que será la imagen principal de la campaña de Sarah ella es kyoko takarada...

todos fijaron la mirada en la entrada al escenario donde apareció kyoko ella llevaba un vestido corto en corte A color rosa y unas zapatillas en color blanco estaba nerviosa lo cual era extraño en el ambiente en el que se encontraba ... apenas llegó a donde le correspondía yue la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a sentarse ...

\- buenas noches kyoko como estas ..??

\- Hola buenas noches estoy bien muchas gracias

\- bueno kyoko yo quiero que me cuentes quien es kyoko takarada y como te sientes con esta campaña que inicia el día de mañana .

\- bueno pues para empezar estoy muy emocionada por la oportunidad que me está dando yue siendo sincera es la primera vez que tendré la oportunidad de modelar por eso estoy muy agradecida con el espero que nos apoyen y espero cuiden de nosotros , todos estamos emocionados y daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo y en cuanto a quien soy pues te diré que yo soy un talento de la agencia lme en Tokio

\- eres actriz? ?

\- si no te diré que soy la mejor pero me esfuerzo mucho en mis trabajos ..

\- esto es increíble kyoko eres una actriz y dices que es la primera vez que modelas pues yo te deseo muchísima suerte y los estaremos apoyando...

la entrevista siguio si curso entre preguntas por demás comunes todo salió como yue esperaba y eso lo hacía sentir bien todos se retiraron para poder descansar y estar listos para el día siguiente ..

el día estaba perfecto y la hora por fin había llegado la trasmicion había empezado una hora atrás y era internacional por lo que todos en Tokio lo estaban esperando . en las pantallas se podía observar los promocionales y comerciales que habían grabado en Tokio todo lucia increíble ...

el lugar comenzaba a llenarse entre modelos y diseñadores los cuales esperaban que iniciará el gran evento , los reporteros tomaban fotos y entrevistaban a los que ahí se reunían , detrás de bastidores el ambiente era tenso ... kyoko estaba nerviosa todos corrían de aquí para allá y ella sólo estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados esperando el inicio cuando yue de le acerco

\- princesa tranquila , respira hondo y cuenta hasta diez

\- hay yue estoy nerviosa pero estoy lista

\- que bueno por que ya es hora y quiero que te pongas en tu lugar

\- gracias yue

todos estaban ansiosos de repente las luces sr apagaron y una cación empezó a soñar todos enfocaron su vista en la pasarela donde saldrian las modelos y así fue

el reflector se encendio enfocando a una chica de cabello negro y ojos miel , llevaba puesto un vestido largo en color blanco con un maquillaje ligero y su cabello detenido en una coleta de lado todos estaban en silencio observando a la modelo que había aparecido..

kyoko estaba concentrada a ella le correspondía abrir la pasarela y así lo estaba haciendo , cerró los ojos y empezó a modelar , sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba pero eso no importaba , yue confiaba en ella y no lo iba a decepcionar , por fin su turno había terminado y ella corría para el cambio de vestuario. todo se hacía muy rápido modelos entraban y salían del lugar , las maquillistas sudaban por las carreras y los estilistas eran un manojo de nervios pero todo marchaba bien . Kyoko salió a su segundo turno y está vez se le hizo más fácil regreso a cambiarse no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado sólo sabía que ya era momento del final por que la estaban maquillando para salir y cerrar el desfile y así lo hizo ..

todos esperaban el gran final y volver a ver a esa modelo que con una mirada robo los sueños de todos y ahí apareció ella un pantalón negro muy pegado , una blusa que dejaba a la vista su abdomen y una gabardina larga que le llegaba a las rodillas el cual ondeaba con cada paso que daba , su maquillaje un poco más cargado en el cual resaltaban sus labios pintados de un rojo intenso . toda ella se veía hermosa y todos los que veían el desfile lo pensaban. no sabían de donde había salido esa tal kyoko pero todos los diseñadores tenían sus ojos en ella ...

cuando kyoko llego al final del recorrido dio una gran sonrisa y volteó a ver donde salían las modelos . de ahí salió el diseñador de Sarah y le dio la mano , estaba tan orgulloso que no podía quitar la sonrisa que tenía estampada

\- quiero agradecer a todos por su asistencia y espero nos sigan apoyando... muchísimas gracias y también quiero agradecer a yue takumi por esta exelente producción y presentarles a mi modelo principal la señorita kyoko takarada ..

todos aplaudieron y felicitaron al diseñador

al término del desfile se llevó a cabo una fiesta donde asistiria la prensa y varios diseñadores. ushio platicaba alegremente con algunos diseñadores que estaban interesados en kyoko mientras ella estaba a asomada por un balcón estaba cansada y su padre andaba como loco platicando con todo el mundo mientras ella realmente no conocia a nadie y por eso prefería estar sola estaba tan atenta viendo el cielo que no se fijo cuando alguien se acercó a ella y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos

\- y dime princesa ya has pensado en lo que hablamos antier ??

\- si ya lo pensé yue y sabes creo que prometimos una exclusiva así que tu decides cuando haremos ese enlace ..

flasback

\- yo me siento honrada por tu petición sabes ese día que te conocí lo primero que vi fueron tus ojos y en ellos habia paz y ternura , realmente quede prendida de ellos y con el paso del tiempo y cada detalle que tuviste conmigo me hacía sentir feliz .. cada día esperaba ansiosa el recibir tus regalos y tus sonrisas por que se que todo lo elegias tu y me sentía honrada y agradecida en ti encontré un gran hombre y aprendí a apreciarte como tal pero sabes la semana pasada cuando te bese algo se movió en mi y la verdad yo estaba nerviosa por verte pero al día siguiente te fuiste y mi corazón dolió ahí fue donde me Di cuenta que estoy enamorandome de ti así que si aceptó ser tu novia yue

\- enserio kyoko no sabes lo feliz que me haces ...

\- tu también me haces sentir feliz yue..

\- sabes kyoko ahora creo que lo primero que haremos sera decírselo a tu padre sabes el me apoyo mucho y me gustaria que se lo dijéramos juntos así que tu decides cuando ..

\- te parece si se lo contamos después del primer desfile

\- si claro princesa y la prensa ??

\- no se . yue

\- Piénsalo y me dices si princesa

fin flasback

\- tienes razón princesa te parece si lo hacemos cuando cumplamos un mes .??

\- claro yue pero regresamos a la fiesta mi padre ha de estar como loco buscandome

-kyoko espera dijo yue mientras se acercaba para darle un beso y regresar a k fiesta

kyoko estaba feliz el desfile salió muy bien gracias a yue que la apoyo con gusto ahora sólo tenía que hacer el trabajo mas dificil contarle a su padre que yue era su novio ...

Hola quiero pedir una disculpa por atrasarme con el capitulo


	27. Chapter 27

un nuevo día brillaba en Londres y kyoko corría por un pasillo del hotel donde se hospedaba había sido un día muy largo y sin querer se quedó dormida por lo que se le había hecho tarde y su padre seguro se pondria triste ya que en unas horas regresaría a Tokio y eso la ponía un poco triste ese día había sido por demás entretenido en la mañana ella y yue le habían contado a lory acerca de su relación el cuan canto , bailó y grito de la felicidad pero todo se opaco cuando ushio les dijo que tendrían que manejarlo con cuidado ya que eso era un arma de doble filo más si kyoko llegase a cometer algún error en la pasarela ya que la prensa podría malinterpretar el que ella tuviera el rol principal y dirían que se lo ganó por meterse con el jefe o a su favor la prensa podría decir que el amor surgió en la pasarela y eso traería más publicidad para la compañia por lo cual tendrían que pensar el alguna forma de manejar su relación y tanto ushio como lory trabajarian en ello pero no se esperaban la pequeña tormenta que tendrían al día siguiente antes de partir a su segundo destino

en Tokio ren caminaba por lme se dirigía a la oficina del presidente para informarle que participaria en la semana de la moda pero al llegar sólo encontró a la Secretaría la cual le informo que lory se encontraba de viaje desde hacía una semana y que no sabia cuando regresaría pero que cuando llegará le avisaria que el quería hablar por lo que ren sólo dio las gracias y se retiro para ir con yashiro que lo esperaba en el estacionamiento , había decidido avisarle ese día puesto que después partirian rumbo a guam para filmar unas escenas del drama en el que salía y estaría ahí por dos semanas pero ya no importaba le hablaría después y le explicaría , en el camino a su departamento recordó el desfile que había visto un día antes el cual lo dejo muy inquieto más cuando vio a kyoko la cual parecía un hermoso ángel y que ahora era seguro tendría el triple de fans tras ella y lo que más le inquietó era recordar a takumi San quien ahora estaba muy cerca de su adorada kohai pero tenía que respirar y tranquilizarse ya se estaba hartando desde hace un día a cada entrevista a la que asistía sólo había un tema y ese era lo hermosa que se veía su kohai todos le pedían su opinión y el se tenía que morder la lengua para no decir lo que realmente pensaba..

en el camino yashiro le había dicho que kotonami y el habían iniciado una amistad más estrecha y que realmente le agradaba a lo cual ren sólo se rió pues ahora sería el quien se Burlara ese día había sido muy emocionante sin embargo al llegar a departamento se llevó una gran sorpresa adentro Michelle lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa , había llevado la cena para que convivieran un rato más .

la cena estuvo tranquila y deliciosa ambos decidieron ver un poco de televisión para pasar el rato pero ren decidió poner un programa de moda donde repetían parte de la pasarela en Londres pero también pasaban parte de la fiesta que le siguió , el programa siguio con entrevistas al staff , a los modelos ,a diseñadores y para sorpresa de ambos a lory takarada el padre de kyoko y dueño de lme y de sus muchas sedes en el mundo ... ren sólo rio por lo bajo al darse cuenta de a donde había viajado el presidente pero su sonrisa se borró cuando al terminar el reportaje entrevistaron a yue y a kyoko quien sonreía con el pero lo que lo hizo enojar fue ver que yue tenía a kyoko tomada de la cintura posesivamente, estuvo a punto de tirar el control le la televisión pero cuando lo pensó sintió unos labios sobre los suyos..

Michelle vio la entrevista y sonrió ya que sólo así podria lograr que ren se olvidará de esa mocosa y poco a poco se acercó para besarlo .

al principio ren se quedó estático no sabía como responder pero luego sintió como Michelle posaba su mano en un pecho y su temperatura comenzó a subir , el era un hombre y como tal tenia necesidades así que correspondió al beso y tomo a Michelle de la nuca, si mano busco rápidamente su blusa y de un tirón la rompió dejando a su pareja sólo con el sujetador el calor que sentía era grande , ren comenzó a besar su cuello hasta decender a sus pechos rápidamente quito su brasier y acerco su boca a su pezón izquierdo para succionar con fuerza mientras su mano tocaba la pequeñas bragas para adentrar uno de sus dedos , poco a poco el calor dominó el apartamento ambos segados sólo por la lujuria y el deseo..

en la cama Michelle dormía con una sonrisa en sus labios todo le había salido como deseaba y eso la tenía feliz , ren por su parte no podía dormir estaba enojado con el mismo no sabía que le había pasado como llego a meterse con ella como perdió el control sabía que había cometido un error y eso lo ponía de malas eso no se volvería a repetir pero no sería de caballeros correr a Michelle después de lo que pasó pero al día siguiente aclararia las cosas con ella , el amaba a kyoko y sólo quería estar con ella por eso dejaría la farsa y lucharía por la mujer que ama .. pero cuando despertó al día siguiente Michelle ya se había ido a su trabajo por lo que sólo se cambió e inicio un nuevo día de trabajo ...

kyoko ,ushio y yue miraban fijamente uno de los puestos de revistas que habían en el aereopuerto ellos partirian con el resto de los modelos a Montecarlo donde sería su próximo desfile pero al ir a tomar un café en el aereopuerto vieron la portada de una revista local y se quedaron congelados sin decir nada ...

la revista tenia una foto de kyoko y yue besándose en la puerta de la habitación y yue sabía que ese era el beso que kyoko le robó pero la imagen se veía perfecta ambos se veían felices y sobre todo enamorados pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue el encabezado ...

"kyoko takarada y yue takumi por fin están juntos , un amor nacido en las pasarelas "


	28. Chapter 28

la revista tenia una foto de kyoko y yue besándose en la puerta de la habitación y yue sabía que ese era el beso que kyoko le robó pero la imagen se veía perfecta ambos se veían felices y sobre todo enamorados pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue el encabezado ...

"kyoko takarada y yue takumi por fin están juntos , un amor nacido en las pasarelas "

Ushio sintió después de mucho tiempo como un sudor frío bajaba por su columna y después de meditarlo por un rato respiró tranquilo si bien era cierto que la noticia ya se había filtrado eso no importaba mucho. En primera la nota fue publicada en una revista local por lo que tardaria un poco en ser internacional y también contaban con que era un buen reportaje y no tenia nada amarillista por lo que se relajó un poco y le explico a la pareja como utilizarían la poca publicidad que les daría esa revista ..

habían pasado tres semanas desde que salió ese reportaje y ahora llegaban a Manchester donde llevarían a cabo su cuarto desfile , como siempre kyoko viajaba junto a yue y eso ya llamaba mucho la atención de la prensa desde que había salido la nota en Londres ellos estaban más solicitados y en cada entrevista que daban salía siempre a relucir la pregunta acerca de su relación y esta vez no era la diferencia , habían llegado hace apenas una hora y ya tenían la entrada del hotel llena de periodistas así que se detuvieron un momento y contestaron algunas preguntas acerca de la gira y pidiendo a todos un que respetarán sus vidas íntimas eso si no confirmaban su relación pero tampoco lo negaban por lo que los medios estaban más sobre ellos . Yue ya estaba un poco molesto pues el quería que todos se enterarán de una buena vez , ya se había cansado de que modelos , actores y conductores le coquetearan a su novia y eso pasaba cada que asistían a alguna entrevista pero había algo más que lo alteraba y eso era que al término de la semana ambos viajarian a París y el como siempre había mantenido en secreto el nombre de los modelos que participarían en la semana de la moda pero el punto no recaía en la semana de la moda si no en que cuando recibió la lista de modelos participantes vio el nombre de el único hombre que no quería ver Tsuruga Ren por eso quería que todos supieran que kyoko estaba con el para que ren entendiera que perdió...

Kyoko estaba metida en una burbuja de confusión desde que terminó el primer desfile en Londres le llovian ofertas con un buen pago y buenas relaciones contratos con marcas de renombre el único problema es que varias pedían que viviera en EUA y eran por tiempo indefinido no sabían que hacer era seguro que si aceptaba alguna su padre pondría el grito en el cielo y eso sería muy malo aparte estaba la semana de la moda y en todos lados hablaban de eso . en cada entrevista a la que asistían le preguntaban a yue acerca de que modelos llevaría y el sólo decía que seria una sorpresa ... eso era realmente malo al decir eso ella sólo se sentía más presionada ...

en Kyoto se podía ver al el actor no 1 de lme grabando lo que serían las escenas finales de un drama . estas semanas habían sido las más difíciles que había tenido , yashiro lo había estado exprimiendo para cumplir sus compromisos ya que este sería su último día en Tokio puesto que en la noche viajaría rumbo a París junto a Michelle ya que habían acordado viajar juntos y llegar como pareja , hacia semanas que no sabía de kyoko y eso lo intrigaba un poco aparte estaba el que no habia podido hablar con el presidente para avisarle de su viaje..

yashiro caminaba por la locación donde estaba ren , esa mañana le había comentado a lory acerca de su viaje y a este no le había agradado mucho es más pareciera como si no quisiera que fueran pero ya habían firmado un contrato y tenían que cumplirlo.. esta mañana también había visto algo que no sabia si era buena idea contárselo a ren ya que al estar buscando en el Internet sobre la semana de la moda apareció una nota donde comentaban que era muy posible que kyoko fuera la modelo de takum company pero el problema en si era la nota que venía enlazada que cuando la abri era la foto de kyoko y yue besándose y la nota donde hablaban de una posible relación. Lo había pensado desde que lo vio y al final decidió no avisarle a ren al final de cuentas el tenia una relación con Michelle y eso el lo habia comprobado cuando lo encontró en la cama con ella y que mejor que kyoko fuera feliz , con ese pensamiento llego hasta ren y ambos se fueron al hotel a recoger sus cosas para partir al aereopuerto .

yue no sabía como iniciar , el le había pedido a kyoko cenar juntos para discutir acerca de su relación pero no sabía como empezar y justo cuando iba a decir algo kyoko hablo ..

\- yue yo me siento incómoda cuando las modelos te coquetean ...dijo kyoko mirando a yue

\- yo también siento lo mismo me dan celos el sólo ver como se te acercan de hecho no crees que ya es tiempo de que se enteren ?? bueno yo digo que es momento de dar una entrevista

\- yo también lo pensé pero también recorde que prometimos una exclusiva y no se como cumplir esa parte ..

\- corazón que te parece si le hablamos a tu padre y hacemos un enlace .. mira en dos días partiremos a París y me parece una buena idea dar la entrevista antes de irnos ya sabes que sumi y hoki San se lo imaginaron desde un principio ...

\- tienes razon yue hay que llamarle a padre para que el arreglé esto ...

después de platicar y terminar de cenar kyoko llamo al presidente el cual con una sonrisa le dijo que todo estaría listo para el día siguiente a las 6 de la tarde y con eso se fue a dormir feliz , por fin de enterarian de su relación y eso la ponía nerviosa y también pronto irían a París


	29. Chapter 29

yashiro ,Michelle y ren llegaban a París después de horas de viaje , el camino había sido un poco cansado pero no podían quejarse al final de cuentas era trabajo , apenas llegaron se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de prensa que había en el aereopuerto ya que a duras penas pudieron salir ilesos , habían tenido que contestar muchas preguntas y tomarse varias fotos para poder salir y aprovechándose de que había llegado otro modelo y la prensa fue a entrevistarlo escaparon hacia EL hotel.

apenas llegaron al hotel ren y michelle subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir un poco no sin antes decirle a yashiro que lo verían para cenar en el restaurant del hotel a las 8.

yashiro suspiro aliviado al llegar al hotel ese había sido un día de locos por lo que apenas se despidió de ren subió a su habitación y se recosto pensando en que sólo faltaban dos días para que iniciará el caos que la semana de la moda representa. Cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormir un poco pero cuando empezó a entrarle el sueño su teléfono sono haciendo que se levantara para responder , al ver quien le llamaba una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro por lo que rápidamente se puso sus guantes y respondió llamada ..

\- moshi moshi...

\- Hola yashiro San soy yo kotonami kanae ...

\- ah Hola kotonami San como estas disculpa si no te había llamado es que apenas acabamos de llegar ..

\- ah esta bien no te preocupes pero no te llamo por eso ..

\- entonces

\- yashiro San habrá alguna forma de que vea el programa tokio show el que transmite fuji tv

\- si puedo pero para que quieres que lo vea ??

\- acaba de comenzar y anunciaron un enlace con kyoko y yue takumi por eso quiero que lo vea .. es que tengo un extraño presentimiento ..

\- ok le buscaré en este momento ... te parece si te llamo apenas termine ??.

\- si claro hasta luego yashiro San ..

yashiro tomó rápidamente su computador y busco el programa el cual ya había comenzado pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos cuando se hizo un enlace a Montecarlo donde kyoko y yue estaban sentados en unas sillas en lo que parecía ser un cuarto de hotel ..pero cuando yashiro observó bien vio que estaban tomados de las manos ..

\- no puede ser murmuró mientras seguía viendo la entrevista

yue y kyoko estaban contentos ya que en tan sólo una hora se haría el enlace para fuji tv y por fin darían a conocer su relación , con forme paso la hora sentían los nervios así que para distraerse kyoko mando mensajes a sus amigas y darumaya pidiendo que vieran la entrevista.. ushio había pedido prestado uno de los salones del hotel para acomodar el equipo y tener todo listo y una ves terminado llamo a kyoko y a yue para que se acomodaran a espera de la señal..

en Tokio para ser más presisos en fuji tv se llevaba a cabo el programa Tokio show hacia diez minutos que empezó cuando se dio la señal de que el enlace estaba listo ...

\- bueno público como les prometimos al inicio del programa vamos a enlazarnos hasta Montecarlo con nuestra querida kyoko takarada y con yue takumi. kyoko , yue como se encuentran por allá ??.. dijo hoki San el presentador del programa

\- hola buenas tardes sumi y hoki San aqui gracias a kami estamos bien dijo yue con una gran sonrisa ..

\- si nos imaginamos más después de ver la primera pasarela que tuvieron la cual fue realmente hermosa y permíteme decirte kyoko chan que sin duda robaste muchas miradas y muchos corazones ... dijo sumi

\- gracias sumi San siendo sincera aún después de varias semanas no me acostumbro .. pero estamos muy orgullosos del trabajo que estamos haciendo

\- si nos imaginamos y les deseamos muchísima suerte en lo que resta de su campaña y obviamente suerte a yue en la semana de la moda .

\- ah muchas gracias ustedes siempre han confiado en mis proyectos ..

\- no es nada pero saben esta mañana cuando nos informaron del enlace que se haría con ustedes nos sentimos honrados por que nos den esta entrevista

\- hoki San la verdad es que esto no es una entrevista normal ya que kyoko y yo pedimos este enlace a través de lme

\- si y eso también nos intriga podrían informarnos a que se debe ?? ya saben por curiosidad..

\- eso lo respondere yo sumi San ... la verdad es que hace más de un mes cuando acudimos a su programa prometimos algo y por eso decidimos darles siendo claros una exclusiva

\- una exclusiva ?? lo prometieron? ? mmm no recuerdo pero...mmmm no.. no... no... no puede ser takumi San es lo que estoy pensando dijo sumi con una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar lo que yue y kyoko habían prometido ...

yue sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la presentadora y tranquilamente levanto su brazo izquierdo mostrando la mano de el y de kyoko entrelazadas ..

\- es exactamente lo que están pensando .. hoki San, sumi San es un placer para mi anunciarles que la señorita kyoko takarada y yo tenemos una relación formal es decir somos novios ... dijo yue mostrando una gran sonrisa mientras kyoko lo miraba embelezada

\- ohh por kami público acaban de ser testigos de una exclusiva... kyoko chan felicidades esperamos de todo corazón Seguir su historia ohh estoy muy emocionada aquí presentamos las primeras imágenes de ustedes juntos y ahora presentamos su relación muchas gracias por confiar en nosotros ..

\- no tienen por que agradecer , yue y yo decidimos dar a conocer nuestro noviazgo y que mejor que con ustedes que desde un principio nos apoyaron nosotros estamos muy contentos y felices ..

lory miraba con orgullo la entrevista hacia mucho tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa en su hija y estaba muy feliz por ella , yue era un gran partido para su pequeña y el lo sabia perfectamente ya que lo conocia desde niño y siempre habia sido amable , caballeroso , respetuoso y con un gran corazón , sólo esperaba que sus relación funcionará ya que los ojos de ambos brillaban ..

kanae cayó sobre su cama al escuchar la noticia no podía creerlo estaba asombrada ahora sólo esperaba saber como reaccionaría tsuruga San pero no se podía hacer nada el mismo la perdió por tonto aunque si se esforzaba podría recuperarla pero bueno tenía que llamar a su amiga y felicitarla por su relación

okami estaba contenta por kyoko mientras taisho planeaba como interrogar al ahora novio de su hija adoptiva

yashiro se quedó mudo ahora si iba a arder el mundo cuando su representado se enterara .. pero ren ya había elegido aunque claro esperaria a que el se enterara sólo ni loco le diría el mismo...

kyoko y yue terminaron la entrevista contentos al fin habían hecho público su relación ahora ya podían salir frente a todos de las manos... pero antes tenían que ir a dormir ..

\- buenas noches princesa dijo yue mientras dejaba a kyoko en su habitación para después darle un gran beso a su novia

\- buenas noches yue ...

\- te amo kyoko y espero pronto poder escuchar lo mismo de tus labios ... descansa mi amor que mañana tenemos que viajar temprano ...

\- gracias yue yo te quiero mucho y te adoro descansa hasta mañana ...

kyoko cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se tiro al piso mientras se recargaba de la puerta del cuarto

\- creo qur te estoy empezando a amar aunque todavía me da un poco de miedo .. murmuró para ella misma mientras miraba hacía la ventana .. mañana sera un gran día ...


	30. Chapter 30

en un hotel de París para ser exactos en uno de sus salones se llevaba a cabo la fiesta que inauguraba la semana de la moda y ahí se encontraba ren junto a Michelle platicando amenamente se habían quedado un rato solos mientras sus representantes hablaban con algunos productores , ren por ratos se quedaba en silencio ya que le intrigaba un poco yashiro quien desde hacía dos días se notaba nervioso y casi no platicaba con el ya le había preguntado pero el le había dicho que no pasaba nada y que al contrario sólo estaba nervioso por lo que venía sin embargo ren también estaba pensativo ya que ese mismo día había escuchado hablar algunos productores y diseñadores acerca de la modelo que traía takum Corp y que según ellos era la joya de yue takumi por lo que sintió curiosidad de saber quien sería ya que según lo que escucho muchos estaban interesados en contratarla sin embargo ni yue ni sus modelos habían llegado aún a la fiesta pero esperaba pronto lo hicieran ya que de verdad tenía curiosidad pero para olvidar el tema decidió platicar con su supuesta novia aunque por ratos desviaba la vista y fue en una de esas ocasiones que vio a la persona que menos pensó ver ahí y se tenso un poco al verla pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron sintió que el aire se le escapó y le pidió a todos los dioses que no le hablará pero como si el destino quisiera jugarle una broma ella camino hacia el de la mano de quien la acompañaba ..

\- ohh es un placer verlo por aquí ren kun ..como se encuentra?? hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo ??

ren sólo miro al hombre que estaba frente a el y no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que surgió en su rostro

\- estoy muy bien gracias es un placer volver a verlo pernitame presentarle a Michelle mi novia

\- ohh es una hermosa joven aunque no tanto como la mujer que me acompaña... ren kun deje le presento a mi esposa julie hizuri

\- es un placer conocerla déjeme decirle que yo la admiro mucho usted es una mujer encantadora y dudo mucho que exista alguien más bella que usted .. dijo ren sonriendole a su madre mientras ella lo veía con ojos llorosos

\- gracias tsuruga ren mi esposo me había dicho que lo conoció hace algún tiempo cuando nuestra hija los presentó ..y hablando de mi hija .. creo que ella es aún más bella que yo ..

\- su hija ??

\- si ren kun realmente nosotros venimos a apoyar a nuestra hija que no debe tardar en llegar dado que eduard San ya llego .

\- espero conocerla kuu San

ellos siguieron platicando de trivialidades y después se despidieron y unos minutos después varios murmullos llamaron su atención ...

Ren de quedó helado al ver entrar a yue takumi y no presisamente por el sino por que a su lado venía caminando kyoko ..ren estaba tan feliz de verla que quiso correr a saludarla sin embargo su andar se vio truncado por una mano que lo sostenía y al voltear sólo vio a yashiro que con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que no se acercará , no tardó ni cinco minutos cuando se fijo que muchos de los ahí presentes se acercaban a saludar a kyoko lo cual lo hizo sentir feliz ya que sólo los mejores son invitados a tan grande evento y para que ella asistiera debería estar haciendo las cosas bien por lo que una sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro .. Michelle al observar a ren siguio su mirada sólo para encontrarse con la persona a la cual despreciaba y rápidamente sintió coraje , ella había trabajado durante años con yue y el nunca la llevo a la semana de la moda por más que se había esforzado sin embargo a ella una novata le dio ese gran honor estaba furiosa pero las cosas no se quedarían así iban a estar una semana ahí y le demostraría demostraría esa chiquilla que era mucho mejor modelo que ella...

kyoko estaba nerviosa ya que sabia lo que este evento significaba para yue y no quería decepcionarlo haría su mejor ezfuerzo sin embargo desde el momento en el que entraron a ese lugar sintió nervios sin embargo se tranquilizó y respiró pero cuando decidió seguir su camino lo vio ... ahí parado a unos metros estaba el hombre que la hizo volver a amar , el hombre que rompió los candados que le había puesto a su corazón y a su lado estaba yashiro y su novia Michelle . llevaba días pensando en como reaccionaría al ver a ren cuando regresará a Tokio pensó que le doleria el corazón y que no iba a poder detener sus lágrimas , pensó que se iba a sentir mal por verlo junto a su novia , pensó que sentiría celos y que su corazón se romperia en mil pedazos como pasó cuando se enteró de su noviazgo sin embargo el verlo ahí frente a ella con Michelle a un lado extrañamente la hizo sentir ...nada .. sintio felicidad de volver a verlo y emoción por que el también viniera , sintió alegría de ser su kohai pero no sintió tanto dolor como pensaba y quizas eso era gracias a yue , también comprendió que se había portado mal cuando dejo la ciudad sin felicitarlo de frente y sin despedirse por lo que decidió ser educada y acercarse a saludar mientras yue platicaba con uno de sus clientes ... poco a poco camino hasta quedar frente a el, su corazón latia rápido pero no tanto como lo hacia antes y eso sólo logró que dejará salir una sonrisa que ren inmediatamente regreso ..

\- Hola kyoko chan como te encuentras ..

\- Etto estoy bien tsuruga San y usted como esta ?? disculpe que no me halla comunicado antes con usted es sólo que todavía no he tenido oportunidad de comprar otro celular

\- ahh no te preocupes sabes estoy muy feliz de verte la verdad me gustaría hablar contigo a solas cuando termine esta reunión no se si puedas darme unos momentos es que quería explicarte algo ...

\- ah si claro tsuruga San como usted diga sólo me avisa para que pod... kyoko no pudo terminar de hablar pues sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y eso ocasionó un respingo en ella ...

\- amor por que no me avisaste que te ibas a alejar de mi ?? me preocupe cuando te perdí de vista ... dijo yue mientras abrazaba por detrás a una sorprendida kyoko dejando a ren en completo shock

chicos (as) no me maten


	31. Chapter 31

\- amor por que no me avisaste que te ibas a alejar de mi ?? me preocupe cuando te perdí de vista ... dijo yue mientras abrazaba por detrás a una sorprendida kyoko dejando a ren en completo shock

Michelle miraba asombrada la escena nunca en el tiempo que trabajo para yue había visto esa sonrisa y menos lo había visto tan cerca de alguien se preguntaba que estaba pasando ahí y que relación tenia con kyoko ?? no sabía por que pero sin querer volteó a ver a ren el cual estaba en completo silencio y su rostro que siempre permanecía imperturbable tenía una expresión que iba entre el asombro y el dolor era realmente extraño ver eso en los ojos de ren..

kyoko sólo sonrio al sentir llegar a yue pensó que él no se daría cuenta que se habia alejado pero con gracia vio que se equivocó

\- yue me asustaste . dijo kyoko con una sonrisa

\- perdón princesa es que me Di cuenta que tu habías desaparecido y como pensé que no conocías a nadie me preocupe un poco pero veo que me equivoque y aquí está tsuruga ren tu sempai verdad ..

\- ah es cierto lo vi desde lejos y pensé en saludar pero yue tu no has saludado

\- perdón hime Hola buenas tardes ren San

\- takumi San buenas tardes supongo que kyoko chan es su modelo estelar para este evento me imagino que por eso la ha invitado o me equivoco ??

\- ohh ren acaso usted no está enterado ??

\- enterado ?? de que deberia estar enterado kyoko chan ??

\- mmm pues no creo que sea de que soy la modelo de takum company ya que eso nadie lo sabía entonces puede ser que sea el que... ahhh ya se ..

\- kyoko chan no entiendo podrías explicarte por favor ...

\- tsuruga San lo que pasa es que yue San y yo somos novios ...

\- es una gran noticia no cree ren San dijo yue con una gran sonrisa ..

\- yo no ... felicidades kyoko tu te mereces ser feliz pero sabes sólo por curiosidad que crees que pase cuando se entere fuwa me imagino que intentará hacerte sentir mal ..

\- shotaro no puede decir nada para hacerme sentir mal es más me imagino que ya estara enterado ya que la exclusiva salió hace dos días pero eso no importa

ren y michelle se despidieron ya que los estaban llamando para hablar con ellos claro que en toda la noche ren no volvió a cruzar palabra con kyoko realmente se sentía mal ese había sido el golpe más bajo que le habían dado pero no podía hacer nada o tal vez si?? bueno lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era sonreír para las cámaras ... en eso estaba pensando cuando a lo lejos pudo ver a yashiro así que decidió acercarse a el para preguntarle como iban las cosas , no es que le interesará sólo que quería distraerse con algo , apenas llegó a dio cuenta como su mánager de tenso un poco y se puso nervioso y sumando uno más uno se dio cuenta de la verdad..

\- lo sabías no es así ??? pregunto ren con ligera molestia

\- no se de que hablas. .

\- claro que sabes la exclusiva salió hace dos días exactamente desde que tu te comportas extraño .. tu sabías que ellos eran pareja y no me dijiste ..

\- y que querías que hiciera ren que llegará y te dijera " oye ren que crees ?? fuiste tan tonto en no aclarar tus sentimientos que hace cinco minutos yue aviso que tenía una relacion con kyoko no te parece una hermosa noticia "

\- no exactamente así pero pudiste decirlo y así no hubiera quedado como un idiota

\- llevo más de un año diciéndote que fueras sincero con ella y no lo hiciste y en todo ese tiempo me esforze en que nadie se le acercará pero cuando por fin crei que tenían un futuro tu llegas y te consigues una novia aunque sea falsa es una novia y lo peor es que lo haces días después de que según te le habías declarado .. como crees que se sintió ella en todo este tiempo no has hecho nada más que decir que la amas y que apenas termines con Michelle estarás con ella pero acaso te has puesto a pensar en sus sentimientos te guste o no tu tienes novia y debes respetarla a igual que kyoko lo hizo contigo o dime ella te pregunto que había pasado con la confesion que le habías dado ... ren no tienes derecho a reclamarme por no decirte acerca de sus relación la verdad no sabía como hacerlo ..

\- persona yuki yo no se es que no puedo me duele el verla en brazos de otro no sabes como me siento

\- no lo se ren pero por ahora no puedes meterte mientras tengas una novia tienes que respetarla ya después cuando Michelle y tu terminen esta farsa podrás acercarte a ella entendiste

la noche trancurrio muy rápido y yue acompaño a kyoko a su habitación para que descansará al entrar kyoko se quedó sentada en su cama había estado toda la noche ocupada con ushio ya que no paraban de llegarle ofrecimientos y felicitaciones por su reciente relación pero había algo que le había desconcertado un poco algo que no sabía como explicar de hecho cada que lo recordaba sentía una extraña tristeza ..

flashback

kyoko salía del tocador a toda prisa ya que había dejado a ushio con un famoso diseñador que le llamo la atención ya que si aceptaba podía llevar a cabo el proyecto al mismo tiempo que las pasarelas y eso traería más fama para lme y seguro su padre se sentiría orgulloso .. iba pensando en eso cuando diviso a kuu y su esposa en uno de los balcones del salón y decidió ir a saludarlos por lo que cambio su dirección y se acercó a ellos , ya estaba a unos metros de ellos cuando se percato que julie estaba llorando y kuu la consolaba parecia que algo muy malo le habia pasado por que sus ojos estaban rojos pensó en darse la vuelta e irse pero apenas giró escucho hablar a kuu..

\- tranquila amor ya verás que estará bien el te quiere o dime no escuchaste como te hablo con cariño ..

\- no kuu no entiendes el es mi pequeño y yo sólo quiero abrazarlo yo soy su madre y debería estar a su lado y no sólo viéndolo atravez de la pantalla , cada día está más lejos de nosotros kuu , yo quiero a mi hijo de vuelta ..

\- amor el esta haciendo su sueño realidad y tu y yo debemos apoyarlo aunque sea de lejos

\- y dime que quieres que haga ?? yo lo apoyó y estoy orgullosa de el pero quiero abrazarlo y besarlo es mi pequeño pero no puedo y dime por que no puedo por que el tonto de mi hijo está jugando a ser tsuruga ren ??

\- el dijo que pronto regresaría así que vamos a apoyarlo ya sea como ren o como kuon

fin flasback

\- que está pasando con ellos por que julie dijo que ren era kuon hizuri no se supone que sus hijo murió ?? murmuró kyoko mientras se recostaba en la cama de su cuarto


	32. Chapter 32

era el último día de la semana de la moda y todos los medios estaban vueltos locos ya que el cierre sería en grande .

kyoko estaba sentada en un café cerca de su hotel había quedado con yue de encontrarse ahí para relajarse un poco ya que la semana había estado muy difícil y cansada pero con suerte ya casi terminaba , por un momento recordó que no habia visto a ren después de la cena y realmente no quería verlo , algo en su pecho le decía que sería mala idea , en el transcurso de la semana había pensado que ren y kuu no se parecían casi en nada eso sin contar que tanto julie como kuu eran rubios pero ren era pelinegro y algo no encajaba habia pensado en preguntarle o incluso su curiosidad le pedía investigar pero su pecho le decía que si hacía eso lo lamentaria era algo como un mal presentimiento aunque si lo pensaba bien si el cabello de ren fuera rubio el tendría un perecido con corn , era imposible verdad ren sabía acerca de corn y no sería capaz de mentirle es decir el no le ocultarla eso verdad corn es un Príncipe hada y no podría vivir en el mundo de los humanos o es que acaso le habían mentido ,??? será posible que toda su vida la hubiesen engañado ?? no eso no podía pasar o si ?? kyoko suspiro al darse cuenta de la estupidez que estaba pensando tenia que enfocarse en otra cosa como en yue quien acababa de sentarse a su lado ..

\- kyoko amor te sucede algo ??

\- oh yue perdón es que hay algo que ha rondado mi cabeza últimamente

\- que es si gustas yo puedo ayudarte corazón sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

\- si yo lo se y te quiero por eso es más quiero preguntarte algo .

\- te escucho

\- tu conociste a kuon hizuri es decir tu sabes que pasó con el ??

\- mmm bueno no se exactamente que sucedió sólo se que desapareció cuando tenía quince años aunque según se kuu y julie saben donde está y si lo llegue a tratar cuando éramos niños pero no recuerdo como era aunque creo que tengo algunas fotos en mi casa en california ¿ te parece si el fin de mes que nos toque ir ahí las buscamos ?

\- si gracias yue te agradezco mucho

\- ahora dime por que quieres saber de el ?? tu casi no eres curiosa por eso se que hay algo detrás de tus preguntas ..

\- etto bueno lo que sucede es que escuché algo sin querer y me gustaria aclarar algo que me incomoda

\- esta bien pero deja de pensar en eso por un rato mejor vamos a pasear un rato ... dijo yue mientras besaba a kyoko

en una mesa un poco alejada ren miraba con enojo la escena y sólo cerraba su puño fuertemente , no alcanzó a escuchar toda su conversación de hecho lo único que alcanzó a escuchar es que a finales de mes kyoko iría a casa de ese idiota y eso lo hacía rabiar sólo pensar en ellos solos lo hacía perder la cordura kyoko era inocente y yue podría engañarla y sólo utilizarla para llevarla a la cama ...

los flashes brillaban por todos lados la última noche habia llegado y todos esperaban ansiosos el último desfile cada año cerraban con el y la mejor modelo y este año no sería la exepcion claro que absolutamente nadie sabía quienes serían los elegidos sólo sabían que al ultimo momento se enterarian por eso tantos fotógrafos y reporteros esperando nisiquiera los modelos lo sabían sólo esperaban para salir ..

en primera fila sentado con una gran sonrisa estaba yue sólo esperando el momento para ver a su novia y obviamente nervioso por eso ...

las luces se apagaron y la primera pareja salió , todos los presentes observaban asombrdos los diseños que ahí se mostraban esperando el tan ansiado final ...

kyoko estaba muy nerviosa todavía no era su turno y eso la inquietaba en sobre manera necesitaba relajarse un poco para hacerlo bien no podía fallarle a yue sólo faltaba esto y regresarian a su gira ... decidió tomar un poco de agua para tranquilisarse pero al ir a buscar vio a ren y michelle sentados esperando su turno por un momento pensó en ir a saludarlos pero antes de hacerlo vio como Michelle de levanto y beso a su sempai con pasión por lo que decidió no interrumpir e ir a los camerinos para descansar un poco más sin embargo apenas entró vio al diseñador quien le pido un vestido color negro frente a ella tan bien le dio unas zapatillas y en cuestión de minutos entraron las maquillistas quienes empezaron con su trabajo ...tardaron aproximadamente 10 minutos en terminar una vez lista salió a donde iniciaba la tarima donde tendría que desfilar Cerro los ojos esperando a que le indicaran que podía salir pero cuando los abrió vio frente a ella a ren que le regalaba una gran sonrisa ..

\- somos los últimos ... dijo ren mientras le sonreía

\- lo se Andreu me lo informó antes de salir pero estoy nerviosa

\- no tienes por que recuerda que debes de confiar en ti como yo lo hago , tu eres una mujer increíble y siempre logras lo que te propones por eso confío en ti ahora respira ..

\- gracias tsuruga San daré lo mejor de mi ..

la luz se iluminó en color azul esa era la señal y después de un último suspiro kyoko salió a la pasarela con ren a su lado todos quedaron en silencio al ver la hermosa ropa que llevaban puestas y también el ver que la novata habia conseguido ser quien cerrará la semana de la moda ...

kyoko miraba a todos con forme caminaba , al llegar al final pudo distinguir a yue y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa , volteó a ver a su sempai y suspiro aliviada , las luces iluminaban a los modelos que terminaban la rutina y antes de salir del escenario una luz amarilla enfocó a ren dando la impesion que parte de su cabello era rubio, kyoko al ver a ren de esta forma abrió los ojos asombrada , no podía saber si era una broma pero estaba asombrada

ren miro la cara de kyoko sin entender que había pasado , apenas salieron de el revuelo se acerco a ella para saber si estaba bien ...

\- kyoko chan que sucede por que tienes esa cara ??

\- yo ..yo ..yo...

\- tu que dime que sucedió

\- no tengo nada que hablar contigo , me tengo que ir dijo kyoko dando la vuelta para irse pero antes de huir

\- dime que sucede kyoko por que actuas de esa forma tu no eres así.. kyoko sólo lo vio enojada al darse cuenta que la retenia del brazo , todavía estaba intentando comprender lo que sucedía así que se dejó llevar ..

\- déjame tengo que irme ren o debería decirte corn...


	33. Chapter 33

\- dime que sucede kyoko por que actuas de esa forma tu no eres así.. kyoko sólo lo vio enojada al darse cuenta que la retenia del brazo , todavía estaba intentando comprender lo que sucedía así que se dejó llevar ..

\- déjame tengo que irme ren o debería decirte corn...

ren sólo pudo abrir los ojos de lo sorprendido que estaba no sabía que contestar y prefirió quedarse callado no podía decir nada realmente kyoko lo había sorprendido por eso la jalo hacia su camerino para que nadie escuchará sus platica

-. ¿Que no piensas decir nada ???? pregunto kyoko muy molesta

\- como lo supiste ??

\- es enserio ??no lo niegas ??

\- no tengo por que negarlo sólo quiero saber como lo supiste ...

\- la luz amarilla hizo que tu cabello se viera de ese color y así lo confirme , no entiendo no puedo comprender por que jugaste conmigo ..

\- no kyoko no es como tu piensas yo no juge contigo es sólo que no quería destruir tus ilusiones yo no quería lastimarte no quería que lloraras al darte cuenta que tu amigo de la infancia no era lo que creías sólo quería que siguieras teniendo esa sonrisa que mostrabas cuando recordabas a corn , Perdóname kyoko pero te aseguró que tengo una buena explicación para todo esto por favor permite explicarte vamos a algún lugar donde podamos hablar en privado ..

\- no ren , corn o como quiera que te llames yo no puedo perdonarte esto... por lo menos no ahora tu eres lo peor yo entiendo lo que dices y quizás si me hubiera enterado de esto hace tiempo yo no me enojaria al contrario me sentiría feliz de reencontrarme contigo pero ya no y sabes por que ... por que eres un idiota yo te quería corn fuiste mi amigo me ayudaste a superar muchas cosas pero te burlarse de mi en guam o ya no lo recuerdas yo lloré tu dolor , realmente pensé que tenías un hechizo , que tonta no me imagino cuanto te habrás burlado de mi y no sólo eso si no que después me besaste y yo como idiota corri a contarle a mi gran sempai que habia visto a corn .. mientras tu que hiciste actuar como siempre lo que me enoja es eso por que diablos no me dijiste en ese momento que eras corn ??

\- yo no quería romper tus iluciones sólo quería apoyarte ..

\- y valiente forma que encontraste de apoyarme mintiendo eres , o por kami no se ni que decir me duele ren me duele que me mientas de esta forma y que juegues con algo que era sagrado para mi

\- Perdóname por favor yo no quería verte llorar se que fui muy estúpido y tonto y que sólo te estoy lastimando al enterante de esta forma pero sólo quiero que me entiendas tenia miedo a que me rechazaras no quería perderte tu eres alguien importante para mi por Dios kyoko eres la persona de la que me enamoré y no quería que cuando te enteraras te alejaras de mi yo sólo quiero ser sincero contigo

\- yo no puedo corresponderte ren yo quiero a yue y tu tienes a Michelle San y por si fuera poco yo ya no confío en ti yo ya no te creo ni un poco no puedo confiar en ti por que por más que digas eso no quita la mentira que me dijiste en guam

\- por favor kyoko déjame demostrarte que te soy sincero

\- enserio tu siendo sincero haber dime hay algún secreto más que deba saber alguna cosa importante tsuruga ren

ren se quedó pensando un momento más acerca de esa pregunta un secreto más que ella deba saber no había realmente no lo había ya que lo de su relación con Michelle era prácticamente Real y lo de su nombre verdadero no podía contárselo en este momento ya que todavía no estaba listo para enfrentar esa verdad

kyoko miraba fijamente a ren se sentía triste y dolida pero le estaba dando una oportunidad más sólo esperaba que el le dijera su verdadero nombre ya que al ser la autoproclamada hija de kuu ese secreto también tenía que ver con ella es más no necesitaba que ren le explicara el por que dé utilizar otro nombre sólo necesitaba que el lo dijera esa era realmente la prueba para su sempai..

yue miraba fijamente hacia la puerta tras bastidores tenia veinte minutos que kyoko había desfilado y aún no salía de los camerinos ni ella ni ren , podía ver como michelle también observaba hacia el mismo lugar en espera de su novio , al principio pensó en ir a buscar a kyoko pero después decidió no hacerlo ya que quería confiar en ella y en la relación que tenían pero después de 15 minutos sus celos empezaron a emerger de tan sólo imaginar a su novia y a su sempai solos ...

\- vas tu o voy yo dijo una fina voz tras de el

\- yo confío en mi novia Michelle se que ella no haría nada malo de seguro se está terminando de arreglar ya sabes cuanto tardan las mujeres en arreglarse sólo estoy impaciente por felicitarla

\- quien no te conozca que te crea ... ambos sabemos que ellos se gustan mutuamente y quizás sólo quizás en este momento tu querida novia este en los brazos de mi novio

\- kyoko no es ese tipo de mujer por alguna razón se estará retrasando pero no creo que sea por traicionarme ella me quiere y yo a ella

\- estas segado no entiendo que les hace esa niña pero por que no vas a verla o es que acaso tienes miedo de encontrarla en brazos de otro cuando apenas comienzan su relación ?? sabes a mi realmente no me afecta que ren de divierta un poco ya que al final del día vendrá a mi lado en cambio a ti quien te garantiza que tu princesa regrese a tu lado ... dijo Michelle antes de retirarse de nuevo a donde estaba sólo se habia acercado para destruir a yue ella siempre intentó enamorarlo pero el nunca la vio más que como una modelo.. en parte por eso odiaba a kyoko por que no sólo logró enamorar a ren si no que ahora era la novia me yue ..

yue sonrió al escuchar a Michelle se notaba que no conocía bien a kyoko pero el si la conocia y confiaba en ella aunque ya se estaba preocupando que tal y le había pasado algo por eso mejor decidió ir a buscarla para ver si no necesitaba nada ...

llevaban cinco minutos en silencio ren pensando y kyoko esperando .. ren sabía que tenía que responder a su pregunta y sólo dejo salir su respuesta

\- no kyoko no hay ningún secreto más ..

\- sabes corn odio a las personas que mienten shotaro lo hizo me mintió y jugo conmigo y ahora tu también lo haces entiendo que no confíes en mi y realmente siento mucho no ser digna de su confianza tsuruga San .

\- kyoko yo no te miento es la verdad no hay ningún secreto más

\- no se que me duele más pero sabe ya no quiero escuchar sus mentiras pensé que sería sincero conmigo pero veo que no es así realmente usted no es de confiar ... dijo kyoko dándose la vuelta para irse hacia donde se estaba llevando acabo la fiesta ya habia tardado mucho y estaba segura que yue se preocuparía por ella . pero antes de dar un paso ren la tomo de la muñeca fuetemente

\- y yue takumi si lo es ??? dime kyoko el si es de confiar confías más en el que en mi a quien conoces desde antes ...

\- si confío más en el por eso estoy con el por que lo quiero y confío en que es sincero ...

\- yo también soy sincero kyoko y te lo digo de frente yo te quiero dijo ren mientras jalaba a kyoko fuertemente de su muñeca para acercarla a el pero antes de que ella chocara con su cuerpo una mano lo golpeó haciendo que soltara a kyoko

\- tsuruga ren le agradecería que se alejara de mi novia no me gustaria tener problemas con usted dijo yue quien después de separar a ren se acerco a kyoko para abrazarla fuertemente tenia poco que llegó pero alcanzó a escuchar casi toda la conversación y se sintió realmente feliz de escuchar a su novia defenderlo , no se había equivocado kyoko era perfecta y cada minuto la amaba mas...


	34. Chapter 34

ren miraba enojado a yue por haberlo interrumpido mientras hablaba con kyoko

\- takumi te pediré que nos dejes solos , kyoko y yo hablamos sobre algo privado algo en lo que tu no tienes su ver así que por favor vete... dijo ren visiblemente molesto ..

\- oh disculpa ren pero todo lo que tenga que ver con mi novia me interesa y por lo que vi kyoko ya se estaba retirando por lo que supongo que ya terminaron su platica así que si nos disculpa tenemos que retirarnos ...

\- kyoko por favor tu sabes que tenemos que aclarar las cosas necesito explicarte por favor vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilamente por favor yo te amo y necesito que me escuches ...

yue sintió que el piso se le movió al escuchar a ren confesarsele a su novia y lo que es peor nisiquiera le importó el que el estuviera ahí intentó hablar , decir algo pero nada salió de su boca como refutar la confesión que había hecho si incluso el se dio cuenta de lo que kyoko sentía por su sempai todos sabían que kyoko estaba enamorada de ren y por eso se sintió triste el pensaba que su relación duraría más el quería que durará más pero eso no sucedería ya que su princesa era correspondida y EL no era ningún desgraciado para interferir con eso por eso tenía que alejarse de ese lugar le urgia alejarse no podría soportar el que kyoko correspondiera a ren frente a el , lentamente fue soltando la mano de kyoko para retirarse ya que no soportaría estar más tiempo ahí pero no contaba con que ella se diera cuenta y que antes de dar un paso fuera ella quien sujetara ahora su mano ...

ren sólo sonrio al ver como yue cambio la expresión en su rostro como pasó de estar confiado a mostrar temor pero más se emocionó al ver como el pobre hombre comenzó a soltar la mano de kyoko para alejarse de ella , había ganado por fin y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que el se fuera para poder acercarse a ella besarla y por fin pedirle ser su novia , claro que antes tendría que salir y terminar con Michelle y también tendrían que pedirle permiso al presidente pero ahorita sólo quería que yue los dejará solos para poder hablar con ella ..

\-- es enserio grito lory enojado ...

\- si presidente lo siento pero mogami San nos dijo que era urgente hablar con usted no nos dijo para que sólo que era necesario

\- sawara San dile a mi Secretaría que haga una cita y comunicate con ella cuando la tengas .. no se de que quiere hablar pero no permitire que le haga daño a mi hija y siento que de alguna forma quiere eso ...

\- si presidente ah y una cosa más fuwa sho lleva dos días llamando ,pidiendo la ubicación de kyoko chan ...

\- con que fuwa quiere información ehh ... bueno la próxima vez que llame dile que la ubicación sólo yo la de y que si necesita puede pedir una cita conmigo para que yo resuelva sus dudas ..

\- si presidente como usted diga .. me retiro

-que quieres ahora saena ?? se preguntó lory ya que desde que se había autorizado la adopción y kyoko se volvió su hija no sabía de ella es decir para saena kyoko ya no existía y ahora de la nada salía con que quería hablar con el algo malo pasaba o por lo menos es lo que el sospechaba .. todo se estaba complicando por un lado saena por otro fuwa y para terminar ushio que mandaba las ofertas que le hacían a su hija y que si ella aceptaba la mantendrían en América por varios meses aunque si había algo malo con respecto a saena lo mejor sería que kyoko permaneciera lejos mientras el averigua que estaba sucediendo kyoko estaría lejos por un mes y medio más mínimo .. y ahora tenía dolor de cabeza ...

\- Michelle San sabe donde se encuentra ren lo he estado buscando por algún tiempo y no lo he localizado pregunto yashiro

\- no yuki chan la verdad no lo he visto en toda la noche pero por que no marca a su celular seguro así podrá localizarlo ...

\- ya lo hize pero no me contesta ... bueno seguire buscando dijo yashiro mientras caminaba rumbo a camerinos quizás ren se sintió cansado y decidió descansar un momento , justo cuando estaba llegando logro ver a ren pero le extraño que frete a el estaba kyoko de la mano de yue ...

kyoko no sabía que decir escuchar a ren decirle que la amaba era algo que deseo por mucho tiempo pero muchas cosas habían pasado sus mentiras la habían decepcionado y para ella no era tan fácil olvidar la forma tan estúpida en la que el se burló de ella por otra parte estaban esas famosas mariposas que antes de movían en su estómago las cuales ahora eran pocas , antes cuando ren se le acercaba las estúpidas mariposas reboloteaban si dar tregua pero ahora eran mínimas es decir antes sentía millones y ahora quizás sólo cien estaba a punto de responder pero sintió como yue poco a poco soltaba su mano y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que las mariposas seguían ahí sólo que ahora estaban cambiando de dueño y si ella lo permitía todas se mudarian por eso cuando yue por fin de soltó ella decidió agarrarlo , ahora sería ella quien lo conquistaria , sería ella quien lucharía para que esas estúpidas mariposas sólo latieran por un hombre y aunque sabía que le costaría pondría lo mejor de su ..

\- ren yo me enamoré de ti como una tonta , de hecho cuando me enteré de tu relación con Michelle San adelante mi viaje para alejarme de ti y así no verte ser feliz por que me dolía que ella estuviera a tu lado e incluso me sentí traicionada por que semana antes tu me habías dicho que me querías es más yue me ayudo para que tu no me vieras llorar ...

\- yo te amo kyoko dame una oportunidad te prometo que no te volveré a fallar ...

\- ren lo siento mucho pero no puedo estar contigo , si bien lo que te dije antes es cierto eso fue antes de comenzar este viaje y fue antes de que yo decidiera olvidarte y dejarte ser feliz con Michelle sin embargo ahora existe otro motivo para no estar contigo y ese motivo es yue , yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti ren , todas las mariposas que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ti ahora están dormidas y sólo despiertan cuando yue esta a mi lado no se si lo que siento por el sea el más grande amor pero si se que estoy enamorada de el y quiero estar a su lado disculpame pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos ... me dolió y me duele que no confíes en mi pero eso realmente no cambia mis sentimientos por el por lo que por favor respeta nuestra relación como yo respeto la tuya ... con permiso creo que es mejor que nosotros nos vallamos y ren dile a tus padres que los iré a visitar cuando Valla a América por que si ren también se ese secreto .. dijo kyoko dejando a ren parado como estatua y a yue completamente mudo de escuchar que kyoko ya lo estaba empezando a amar por lo que rápidamente salieron del lugar para irse al hotel donde yue entrevistaria a su novia ...


	35. Chapter 35

después de ese día las cosas cambiaron , después de retirarse y llegar al hotel kyoko le conto todo a yue el cual agradeció la confianza de su novia y días después retomaron su gira de eso ya dos meses en los cuales su relación mejoraba cada día más y ahora se dirigían a Tokio donde terminaria la gira . kyoko cada día se sentía más feliz yue era una gran persona que cada día le demostraba su amor y ella agradecía mucho eso ya que cada día lo quería más ..

lory corría de un lado para otro el lme hoy llegaba su hija y eso lo hacía muy feliz tenia muchas cosas que hablar con ella ahora que terminaba su campaña , necesitaba que tanto ella como ushio meditaran todas las propuestas que tenían y también tenía que hablar con ella de lo que platico con saena y sabía que eso lastimaria mucho a su hija ya que pese a todo kyoko la quería .. nada más recordar lo que pasó ese dia le causaba preocupación ...

flashback

en la oficina de lme estaba lory esperando a su cita de las 2 entrará , tenía una semana de que ella pidió una cita , una semana en la que el no había podido dormir bien pensando en lo que ella quería ,había meditado tantas veces que ya no sabía que pensar sólo sabía que algo malo sucedería y ese presentimiento lo angustiaba estaba concentrado cuando su secretaria toco la puerta , al parecer ella habia llegado..

\- buenas tardes takarada lory ..

\- Hola saena San disculpara mi falta de tacto pero necesito saber que quiere de mi , por que es tan urgente hablar conmigo ??

\- de hecho sabía que eso sucedería creo que en este tiempo he logrado hacer una idea de como es usted y es por eso que pedí que habláramos ...

\- creo que no es tiempo de andar con rodeos así que dígame que necesita ...

\- usted tiene razón por lo que iré directo al tema , quiero hablar con kyoko

\- me podrías decir de que , desde que la adopte no te has acercado a ella es más nisiquiera fuiste el día que firmanos los últimos papeles así que disculpame si te digo esto pero no creo que quieras hablar con ella para algo bueno..

\- quiero arreglar las cosas con ella yo quiero tener la relación que nunca tuvimos , quiero tratarla como lo que es ... quiero que seamos madre e hija ..

\- y piensas que creere que dé la nada surgió tu instinto materno por kami no me vengas con cuentos y di la verdad , la despreciaste durante 17 años y ahora vienes y me dices que quieres recuperar a tu hija ... se que algo tramas así que dime la verdad o en este momento llamo a mis abogados para conseguir una orden de restricción ..

\- takarada San por favor YO quiero estar con ella por favor de lo pido yo se que me porte muy mal con ella pero quiero remediarlo ..

\- muy bien en vista que no me dirás la verdad por favor retirate y espera a mis abogados ... no quiero que la hagas sufrir más ..

\- realmente hay dos cosas que quiero tratar con ella y uno de ellos es mi salud... hace un mes me desmaye en la oficina ,y después de eso los doctores me mandaron a hacer estudios los cuales me entregaron hace diez días ..

\- por eso querías hablar conmigo ?? que pasó ?? que te dijeron los doctores ??

\- ellos descubrieron un tumor cerca del corazón y quieren operarme dicen que la operación es muy peligrosa y hay muchas posibilidades de que no sobreviva , cuando me enteré me enoje mucho y después me Di cuenta que mi hija nunca recibió amor de mi y me sentí mal me Di cuenta que la quiero y que fui tonta por desquitarme con ella y la verdad quiero estar con ella antes de operarme ...

\- cuando te operaras ??

\- en una semana me empezarán a hacer estudios y me darán un tratamiento por cuatro meses apenas termine ese tratamiento me operarán aproximadamente dentro de cinco o seis meses sera la operacion ...

\- ella regresa en dos meses aproximadamente apenas llegue hablaré con ella pero como comprenderás le diré la verdad acerca de tu enfermedad y espero que te esfuerces ella tiene un gran corazón y estoy seguro que no te dejará sola por eso y pensando en mi hija y sólo en ella te pido que te mudes a mi mansión . comprenderás que en tu estado necesitarás a alguien cerca por cualquier cosa y como se que kyoko estará de acuerdo quiero que te mudes donde podamos cuidarte

\- yo no puedo aceptar no quiero molestar yo puedo cuidarme ..

\- no seas terca te mudaras hoy mismo Sebastián te llevará a tu casa para que recojas tus cosas y no te preocupes también cuentas con mi apoyo ...

\- gracias lory pero hay algo más de lo que quiero hablar contigo y el motivo principal de mi visita

\- dudo que haiga algo peor ...

\- pues no sabria decirte si es peor o no pero es algo que incluso a mi me da miedo y me tiene preocupada

\- oh eso es novedad pero dime que sucede ?

\- hace un mes y medio recibi varias llamadas tanto a mi celular como mi casa y oficina pero cuando contestaba nadie hablaba pensé que era algún número equivocado o algo por eso decidí cambiar celular y también cambie el número de mi casa y las llamadas pararon por una semana y después volvió a suceder yo no sabía que hacer por eso tomé la desicion de mudarme a un departamento y por obvias razones sólo me quedé con mi celular ...

\- alguien te acosa ?? tienes alguna idea de quien podría Ser ??

\- yo también pensé que fuera un acosador por lo que revise todos mis casos en los últimos años y no hay ninguno que realmente me preocupara por lo que me tranquilize y seguí con mi rutina hasta hace dos semanas ..

\- dos semanas ?? explicate por favor ..

\- bueno ese día al llegar a mi casa encontré un sobre grande que decía "no te haré daño sólo que despues de tantos años te vi de nuevo ... por favor saena Perdóname "

\- por que te preocupa esa nota ??

\- la nota no me preocupa sino lo que contenía el paquete .. dentro venía un disquet marcado como jousei ... ese disquet que me robaron hace casi 19 años el disquet que me robó el hombre que se hizo llamar "mizonoi kazushi " el padre bilogico de kyoko y no se que quiera conmigo así como tampoco se si sepa de la existencia de kyoko mo como reaccionara si se entera ... tengo miedo por mi hija .. yo no se que clase de hombre será realmente nunca conocí a ese hombre

fin flasback

\- kyoko princesa espero que todo salga bien yo te protegere de quien sea sólo espero que todo este bien ... murmuró lory en su oficina esperando a que su hija por fin llegará


	36. Chapter 36

En el aereopuerto de la ciudad de Tokio siempre había movimiento pero hoy había mucho más de lo normal, el aereopuerto estaba repleto de reporteros los cuales esperaban a los modelos de takum company ...

kyoko estaba muy emocionada ya que por fin regresaba a su hogar después de cuatro meses estaba de nuevo en Tokio al bajar del avión sonrió feliz y tomo la mano de yue el cual sólo le sonrió ..

apenas yue bajo del avión recordo que eso era algo de lo que mas temía ya que sabía que eran cuestión de horas para que ren apareciera de nuevo en la vida de su novia y si bien antes kyoko lo había alejado esta vez sería imposible y viviendo en la misma ciudad y perteneciendo a la misma compañía era seguro que coincidieran ..

yashiro corría hacia el set de ren y es que tenía que informarle ... al llegar pudo ver a ren sentado como ya era costumbre , aún tenía la duda de que era lo que había sucedido en paris y es que no tenía ni la mínima idea y ren no ayudaba mucho ya que tampoco quería hablar de eso

flashback

yashiro observaba a ren que no se movía de donde estaba , kyoko al pasar le sonrió y luego se fue tomada de la mano de yue y dejando a ren en total silencio ...

\- ren te estaba buscando .. sucedió algo ??

\- ren ??? te pasa algo ..??

\- RENNNN !!!

\- perdón yuki necesitas algo ??

\- te decía que te estaba buscando hay algunos diseñadores que quieren hablar contigo ..

\- pideles su número y diles que luego me comunicare con ellos en este momento no quiero saber nada de trabajo ...

\- ren que sucede tu no eres así ...

\- yuki Haz lo que te pedí y apenas termines regresa aquí para que nos vallamos no quiero permanecer ni un minuto más aquí ..

\- si claro lo hago enseguida pero demorare un poco en encontrar a Michelle San

\- no te preocupes por ella yo le enviaré un mensaje después no quiero hecharle a perder la fiesta ..

con esas palabras yashiro corrió hacia la fiesta y rápidamente guardo las tarjetas que le habían dado cuando regreso a los camerinos vio a ren sentado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha como si fuera un niño regañado intento hablarle pero ren estaba otra vez metido en sus pensamientos pero después de unos minutos logró despertarlo y ambos se dirigieron al estacionamiento . yashiro miraba por la ventana sin saber que hacer quería preguntarle a su representado que le sucedía pero sabía de antemano que este no le haría el más mínimo caso y pensó que sería mejor que esperará a que el mismo le contara por lo que respiró un poco aliviado bueno hasta que se dio cuenta de que el camino que habían tomado no era el del hotel y se sorprendió más al ver que se estacionaban en un bar, quiso habar pero cuando se dio cuenta ren ya habia bajado y se dirigia a la barra , corrio para alcanzarlo y se sentó a su lado , por dos horas lo vio tomar en completo silencio... solo hablaba para pedir más y con cada trago que ren daba el sentía más curiosidad...

\- yuki tu que piensas de mi ?

\- yo ... bueno tu eres mi representado y mi amigo he estado contigo muchos años y admiro tu forma de pensar , es decir respetas tu trabajo y a las personas que te rodean lo cual es admirable también sabes controlar tus emociones yo pienso que eres un buen chico ...

\- sabes yuki cuando era niño me enamoré de una hermosa niña , no pude tratar con ella mucho tiempo ya que cuando la conocí sólo estaba de paso con mi padre pero sin duda ella era hermosa y se quedó tan grabada en mi que apesar de los años yo seguí enamorado de ella por muchos años pero cuando cambie mi nombre a ren tsuruga también decidí cambiar mi pasado y olvidarme de esa hermosa niña ... y apartir de eso me olvidé del amor ..

\- has salido con muchas mujeres ren

\- ninguna me ha importado lo suficiente bueno más bien dicho no me había enamorado de nadie hasta que apareció kyoko y me enamoré perdidamente de ella pero sabes , soy un idiota y uno tan grande que la perdí , yo le mentí y ella lo descubrió y ahora me alejo yuki ella me alejo yo soy un idiota que no supo luchar por ella ..

\- ren tranquilizate estas borracho

\- borracho ?? eso no tiene nada que ver con esto yuki ella me dejo por idiota por que no supe luchar por su amor , por que no confíe en ella , por que le oculte que ella era la niña de la que me enamoré cuando éramos pequeños yashiro llevo diez años enamorado de ella y la deje ir por mis miedos .. por tener que me despreciara .. que debo hacer yuki sólo quiero desaparecer sólo quiero olvidarla ella se merece ser feliz y yo sólo le estorbo ..

\- no creo que le estorbes al contrario ella te quiere sólo que tu cometiste un error pero todos lo hacemos y si de verdad quieres recuperarla sólo habla con ella con la verdad dile todo lo que sientes explicale por que le mentiste y cuentale de tus miedos estoy seguro de que ella te escuchara y lucha por ella , yo te apoyare

fin flasback

después de eso ren se quedó dormido y yashiro se lo llevo a rastras al hotel sin embargo al día siguiente ren dijo no recordar nada y apartir de ese día se volvió más serio de lo que antes era .. pero ahora aprovecharía para recordarle la plática..

\- ren ya terminaron ??

\- no yuki nos falta una toma para terminar

\- que bueno por que sabes quería platicar contigo

\- acerca de que ,??? si quieres vacaciones hablalo con el presidente aunque si espera a un poco podrás acompañarme y conocer a mis padres .

\- enserio ?? pero no , quiero hablar de otra cosa contigo para ser exactos de kyoko chan ..

\- que quieres hablar acerca de mi kohai

\- pues primero recordarte acerca de la película del director konoe que aceptaste protagonizar y comentarte que el le ofrecio un papel a kyoko aunque segun tengo entendido ella aún no ha recibido la propuesta y la otra es para recordarte lo que hablamos en el bar en paris..

\- no se de que bar hablas y en cuanto a konoe el es libre de ofrecer trabajo a quien guste

\- sabes ren hace varios años tomaste el triple de lo está vez y te emborrachaste a más no poder y sin embargo al día siguiente recordabas absolutamente todo lo que había pasado así que no me mientas diciéndome que lo Olvidaste por que tu y yo sabemos bien que no fue así ..

\- yashiro no entiendo como me conoces tanto pero aún así el miedo sigue presente .. pero es cierto que tengo que hablar con ella ..

\- pues prepárate por que ella acaba de llegar a Tokio y tienes que aclarar la situación ...

\- yashiro gracias te prometo que hoy mismo intentaré hablar con ella y no me rendire hasta lograrlo ... dijo ren con una sonrisa en su boca


	37. Chapter 37

apenas bajaron del avion vieron a sebastian esperandolos para llecarlos a lme mientras los demás se dirigían a el hotel donde se hospedarian y ahora estaban ahí y lo peor es que llevaban media hora en la oficina de su lory el cual sólo la miraba fijamente como examinandola sabía que algo le quería decir pero aún no se atrevía y tanto ella como yue ya se estaban desesperado .

\- padre creo que ya no soporto tu silencio así que dime que pasa ..?

\- perdón princesa pero estoy esperando a que llegue alguien , lo que quiero hablar contigo es algo delicado y también privado por eso le pediré a yue que apenas llegue la persona a la que esperamos el se retire .

\- eso no será necesario padre.. yue es mi novio y mi mejor amigo el sabe todo de mi y yo confío en el y se que será discreto por eso te pido que permitas que se quede ya que si lo que hablaremos será tan delicado me gustaría contar con el para que me apoye ..

\- como tu lo desees hija

pasaron cinco minutos más cuando la puerta por fin se abrió dejando entrar a sebastian y tras de el a una mujer que dejo congelada a kyoko..

\- creo que te tardaste en llegar llevamos más de media hora esperando .. dijo lory con una ligera sonrisa

\- lo siento el tráfico estaba terrible lory pero ya llegue... lamento la demora ..

\- que haces aquí mamá después de tanto tiempo que buscas ...dijo kyoko todavía sorprendida ..

\- kyoko se que es difícil verme de nuevo pero tenemos que hablar en familia .. dijo viendo fijamente a yue ..

\- yue ella es saena mogami mi madre ... madre el es yue takumi mi novio por lo tanto también forma parte de la familia así que lo que tengas que decir hazlo frente a el ...

\- basta las dos saena siéntate para que hablemos tranquilamente y kyoko por favor escuchala y después toma tu tiempo para responder

kyoko no respondió sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras su madre le contaba con lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido y a cada palabra que saena decía kyoko se descomponia más , no sabía que pensar sentía un dolor muy fuerte en su corazón más al saber la enfermedad de su madre pero decidió seguir escuchando en silencio mientras yue la abrazaba y pequeñas lágrimas escurrian por sus ojos.

\- estas seguro yuki ??

\- si ren , kotonami San me dijo que kyoko ya había llegado y que según lo que escucho ella estaba en la oficina del presidente ...

\- bueno entonces vamos para allá creo que podremos entrar con alguna escusa tonta y una vez dentro le diré a kyoko que necesito hablar con ella de la pelicula de konoe y estando frente al presidente ella no podrá negarse ya que es trabajo ..

\- es una estupenda idea ren sólo falta entrar

ambos siguieron caminando hasta el despacho del presidente pero apenas llegaron vieron a sebastian haciendo guardia como de costumbre.

por lo que se acercaron para que avisara de sus presencia .

\- podría avisarle al presidente que estamos aquí y necesitamos hablar con el .. dijo ren

\- lo siento pero en este momento es imposible hablar con el si gustan podrían venir más tarde o más seguro presentarse el día de mañana

\- el presidente nunca se niega a recibirnos por que lo haría en esta ocasión y más si nisiquiera te has tomado la molestia de informar que estamos aquí ..

\- lo siento pero son órdenes el señor takarada no recubira a nadie en este momento ya que está tratando asuntos familiares por ende personales ..

\- ohh que bueno entonces si podemos pasar por que yo también necesito hablar con kyoko así que ...

\- lo siento tsuruga San pero aún así .. si usted quiere hablar con ellos tendrá que esperar como le estoy informando esta es una reunión familiar importante .. disculpe pero tendrá que retirarse o esperar ...

ren estaba muy molesto pero en parte sebastian tenia razón al mencionar que era algo familiar sabía que el no tenía nada que hacer ahí ...

pasaron 10 minutos y tanto el como yashiro permanecían sentados esperando para entrar cuando de repente la puerta se abrió para dar salida a alguien por lo cual ambos se pusieron de pie sólo para ver como yue salía de la oficina y se acercaba a sebastian a decirle algo y entar nuevamente ...

ren sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima al ver a yue y no tanto por que le cayera mal sino por que yue takumi estaba dentro de esa oficina ...esa donde a el no le permitieron entrar y donde en estos momentos sólo estaba la familia.. por lo que con la dignidad que aún le quedaba se puso de pie junto a yashiro y comenzó a caminar .. hacia la las oficinas administrativas. ..

\- ren .. a donde vas ?? no habíamos decidido esperar ??.

\- si yuki pero creo que será mejor regresar después a parte necesitamos hablar con sawara San

yashiro no dijo nada y sólo siguio a su representado pues el también había visto a yue y sabía lo que ren debía estar pensando en estos momentos ...

\- entonces no han encontrado nada de el ,??

\- no pero mis investigadores seguirán buscando mientras tanto hemos tenido que borrar el nombre de kyoko del registro familiar de la familia mogami para que este sujeto no se de ninguna idea de su existencia por lo menos en lo que investigamos sus intenciones ...

\- gracias padre y en cuanto a ti mamá ... yo quiero que me permitas apoyarte estos meses y estar a tu lado de ser necesaria la operación .. yo siempre desee estar contigo por que eres mi mamá y yo te quiero . ... dijo kyoko con una gran sonrisa pues aunque la situación fuera difícil ella apoyaría a su madre como ella lo hizo en su momento ..

la reunión acabo media hora después y tanto saena como lory decidieron irse a la mansión ya que ella tenía que descansar , le habían dicho a kyoko que la llevarían pero ella no había aceptado ya que había quedado con yue de ir a comer juntos asi que ambos tomaron su camino..

kyoko y yue caminaban hacia la salida pero en el camino kyoko se desvió para ir al tocador mientras yue la esperaba en recepción ...

kyoko caminaba hacia la recepción a lo lejos pudo ver a su novio quien al verla alzo la mano para indicarle donde estaba , por lo que ella siguio su camino pero al dar un par de pasos su vista de le empezó a nublar y sus piernas temblaron no sabía que pasaba sólo que el piso se le movía y sintió como la fuerza se le esfumaba y sintió que caía e incluso espero el golpe pero algo la detuvo de caer , levantó la vista para ver que sucedió pero sólo un pequeño balbuceo salió de sus labio ..

\- tsuruga San... murmuró . y después todo se puso negro


	38. chapter 38

apenas abrió los ojos pudo observar el techo de la habitación no sabía exactamente como había llegado ahí pero por lo que recordaba se había mareado y era seguro que se desmayó aunque todavía tenía la duda de quien la había llevado al hospital aunque a su mente llegaba el recuerdo de ren sujetandola.. escucho como tocaban a la puerta y segundos después esta se abría dando paso a yue quien corrió rápidamente hacia ella para abrazarla ..

\- sabes lo preocupado que estaba hime

\- lo siento yue la verdad no se que paso de repente me sentí mareada y no recuerdo más .. puedes explicarme que paso?

\- bueno yo te estaba esperando cuando vi como te tambaleabas , intenté llegar hacia ti pero fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo , gracias a kami tsuruga San alcanzó a sotenerte y rápidamente te trajimos al hospital . tsuruga San está afuera quiere pasar a saludarte esta un poco preocupado no se si quieras hablar con el aunque creo que por lo menos debes darle las gracias

\- si lo hare pero primero dime que dijo el doctor ??

\- bueno te desmayaste debido al estrés y sumando el que aún no comíamos pues tuviste una descompensación pero no es nada grave te darán el alta en unas horas y te llevaré a tu casa a menos que quieras quedarte en el hotel para relajarte un poco ..

\- te parece si me quedo en el hotel ... así veré a madre hasta mañana y podre meditar un poco ... la verdad saber su estado me alteró un poco .. así que por que no mejor vas a checar lo de mi alta mientras yo le doy las gracias a tsuruga San ..

\- jaja como digas hime iré a ver al doctor y le diré a ren que pase ... regreso en un momento ... dijo yue mientras salía de la habitación , afuera ren lo esperaba impaciente y al verlo sonrió de lado ..

\- que dijo ?? como esta ??? puedo verla ??

\- jajaja si pasa y de nuevo te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mi novia , gracias a ti ella no alcanzó a golpearse pero pasa ella te está esperando ..

adentro kyoko esperaba a que ren entrará... estaba realmente agradecida y también deseaba que le dieran el alta para irse a descansar respiró profundamente ya que estaba un poco cansada pero en eso escucho la puerta nuevamente abrirse y vio como ren entraba

\- tsuruga San yue me contó que fue usted quien me ayudo y tengo que agradecerle enserio muchas gracias ..

\- no tienes que agradecerme , realmente sólo quiero pedirte un favor ..

\- tsuruga San yo sólo quería agradecerle la verdad aún me siento incómoda con usted realmente sigo un poco molesta por lo que hablamos en paris así que no puedo asegurarle que le haré el favor que me pedira

\- no es la gran cosa yo sólo quiero que me des una oportunidad de hablar bien contigo ,como tu misma lo mencionas y siendo sinceros la forma en la que hablamos en paris no fue la indicada y me gustaría hacerlo correctamente , es decir creo que merezco el derecho a réplica y quiero hablar contigo en un lugar tranquilo y sin interrumpciones ...

\- mmmmm en eso tiene razón y está bien hablaré con usted pero no será hoy ya que estoy en esta posición debido al estrés y por logica no debería alterarme más por el día de hoy y mañana tendré ensayos del último desfile así que usted dígame donde y cuando

\- te parece bien el viernes en mi departamento a las 8 ??

\- si está bien le comentaré a yue

\- kyoko te importaria que sea a solas ..

\- esta bien pero de todas formas le diré a yue ..

\- como gustes .. entonces te veré el viernes kyoko chan y gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo .. dijo ren para despues retirarse de la habitación , afuera sr encontró con yue y se despidió ..

yue había terminado de hablar con el doctor y por fin podría llevarse a kyoko para que descansará así que rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación ,al llegar vio a kyoko mirando fijamente por la ventana , le hablo pero ella no lo escucho por lo que se acercó a ella y rodeó su cintura con sus manos provocando que ella respingara de la sorpresa.

\- me asustaste ..

\- perdón hime , por cierto ya me dieron tu alta así que ya podemos irnos , te parece si pasamos a comprar algo para comer o comemos en el hotel

\- mmm sabes quiero comida de darumaya que te parece si me consientes y pasamos por un poco ..

\- mmmmm esta bien a ti no puedo negarte nada vamos.. dijo yue tomando de la mano a su novia para despues subirse al auto y dirigirse a comer ..

\- shoo por favor tenemos que elegir , llevamos una semana esperando tu decisión y si no te apuras no avanzaremos ..

\- shoko ya te dije a quien quiero para el pv..

\- dudo mucho que acepte pero ya le mandé la propuesta ..

\- esperemos tres días más.. si ella no responde tendré que elegir alguien más

\- esta bien por cierto ya te conseguí las entradas al desfile del jueves

\- gracias ya es hora de verte de nuevo y tienes muchas cosas que explicar demonio cambia formas .. murmuró fuwa

kyoko estaba feliz de haber visto a los señores del darumaya a quienes extraño mucho durante esos meses que estuvo fuera y aprovechó para darle algunas cosas que les había comprado en el viaje , se quedó pensando un poco ya que también tenía que ver a kanae y a amamiya aunque esperaria un poco para poder verlas , no se dio cuenta en que momento llegaron al hotel pues si mente vagaba entre sus amigas y su madre quien después de mucho tiempo regresaría a su vida y eso más que alegrarla le preocupaba ya que no sabía como actuar con ella es decir había pasado tantos años sin una madre y ahora de repente tendría que tratar con ella de nuevo ..

yue sólo veía como la expresión de kyoko cambiaba era por demás lógico saber en que estaba pensando , incluso el había pensado en eso mientras estaban en el hospital y entendía completamente el por que su novia aceptó quedarse en el hotel..

kyoko vio la Entrada de su habitación y respiró profundamente por fin podría descansar un poco de ese día tan ajetreado ..

\- bueno hime yo hasta aquí llego , descansa por favor paso por ti a las 9 para desayunar antes de ir al ensayo dijo yue mientras se acercaba a kyoko para darle un beso el cual ella respondió rápidamente

\- yue gracias por apoyarme no se que haria sin ti a mi lado ..

yue sonrió y le dio un beso más para despedirse pero este beso poco a poco fue profundizandose más , kyoko lo sujetaba del cuello fuertemente hasta que ambos necesitaron oxígeno ,

yue soltó a kyoko y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el elevador cuando sintió como su novia sujetaba su camisa haciendo que el volteara con cara de sorpresa preguntándose si algo pasaba ..

\- kyoko ??? dijo yue extrañado de la mirada que le daba su novia ..

\- por favor quédate conmigo ... yue no te vallas ... dijo kyoko mirando hacia el suelo


	39. chapter 39

\- kyoko ??? dijo yue extrañado de la mirada que le daba su novia ..

\- por favor quédate conmigo ... yue no te vallas ... dijo kyoko mirando hacia el suelo

-que has dicho ?? hime ?

\- ahh etto yue no malinterpretes yo quiero que te quedes a platicar conmigo ,la verdad no quiero estar sola y me gustaría que tu te quedarás a mi lado

\- me encantaría pero no creo que sea lo correcto , recuerda que ambos pertenecemos al mundo del espectáculo y si alguien lo viera se armaria un escándalo, si por mi fuera me quedaría pero sabes que a quien le iría mal sería a ti y no me gustaría ver tu imagen en boca de todos pero que te parece si te llamo cuando llegue al departamento ? podremos hablar el tiempo que quieras ...

\- si yue gracias por estar conmigo ...dijo kyoko dándole un abrazo y un beso para despues dejarlo ir ..

yue llego a su casa contento por el acercamiento que tenía con kyoko por lo que decidió llamarla pero al entrar se sorprendió de ver a su mejor amigo y vicepresidente de takum company ..

\- Alex que haces aquí pensé que estarías en el hotel , esta todo bien ??

\- yue yo necesito hablar contigo y es importante ...

\- que tan importante ?

\- es acerca de lo que hiciste cuando viajaste a EUA

\- por tu rostro puedo saber la información sólo dime cuanto

\- dos cuando mucho

\- gracias Alex ahora por favor ve a descansar a cualquier habitación yo quedé de llamar a kyo

\- yue no crees que deberías...

\- nooo Alex ese tema no se toca yo hablaré con ella cuando sea el momento sólo te pediré un favor ..

\- lo que necesites

\- mañana toma el primer vuelo a EUA , en la bóveda de mi habitación está el anillo de mamá quiero que lo traigas y también necesito que traigas al abogado de mi familia ..

\- yue que piensas hacer ??

\- quiero cumplir mi sueño Alex sólo deseo que kyoko acepte cumplirlo conmigo .. ve a descansar Alex nos vemos mañana utiliza a tu gusto el avión privado ..

\- buenas noches hermano ..

apenas Alex salió de la sala yue cayó sentado en el suelo con la mirada fija en su celular recordando la llamada que le había prometido a su novia .. minutos después ambos platicaban contentos deseando estar un poco más cerca..

un nuevo día había llegado y kyoko despertaba muy contenta , la noche anterior se había dormido hablando con yue y se sintió muy feliz de tenerlo a su lado y el viernes cumplirian cuatro meses sin embargo se le había olvidado decirle lo de ren pero se lo diría más tarde cuando terminarán de ensayar ..

yue estaba sentado en el aereopuerto despidendo a Alex que ya se encontraba en el avión , la noche anterior había sido un poco pesada para el pero ahora estaba más tranquilo y relajado , dejo el aereopuerto para dirigirse al hotel donde ayudaría a kyoko para llevarla a su casa ya que era seguro que lory los estaría esperando para regañarlos por no haber llegado el día anterior y de seguro a el le iria peor por lo que no le quedaba mas que respirar profundo y soportar lo que venía...

horas más tarde ambos estaban sentados frente a un lory muy enojado y gritando que su princesa estaba muy pequeña para dormir en un hotel sola teniendo la casa de su padre y haciéndolos prometer que eso no se repetiría... kyoko respiró tranquila cuando su padre por fin les dio autorización para dejar la sala de su casa en la mansión takarada ..

\- padre entonces iré a ver a saena ... vamos yue .. dijo kyoko con una sonrisa en su rostro ..

\- lo siento amor pero me gustaría hablar con tu padre acerca de negocios ...

\- ohh claro entonces te veré en el ensayo yo sólo saludare a mi madre rápidamente ya que ushio San me dijo que no tardaría en llegar , al parecer sawara San quiere desquitar mi ausencia y darme mucho trabajo ..

\- ya lo creo hime yo también tendré mucho trabajo en estos días , nos veremos en la tarde cuidate ... dijo yue para despues darle un beso a su novia a modo de despedida ..

kyoko subió rápidamente las escaleras dejando a su padre y a yue sentados uno frente al otro ..

lory miraba fijamente a yue esperando a que su hija se alejara lo suficiente ..

\- y bien ahijado de que querías hablar conmigo ??por que estoy segurísimo que no tenemos ningún acuerdo de negocios así que explícame que quieres hablar conmigo que necesita tener lejos a kyoko .. . dijo lory visiblemente enojado

\- padrino te importaria si lo platicamos en tu oficina es algo muy importante y no me gustaría que alguien más escuchara lo que tengo que decir...

\- vamos vamos vamos ...decía ushio jalando a kyoko hacia el auto ya que se habían retrasado un poco.. minutos después ambos caminaban hacia la oficina de sawara San ..

ushio y kyoko miraban fijamente a sawara San que desde que llegaron sólo suspiraba y sonreía..

\- pasa algo ? pregunto kyoko

\- bueno moga. .. perdón takarada San tienes muchas ofertas y la mayoría pide respuesta lo más pronto posible aunque hay dos que me gustaría consideraras un poco más ...

\- cuales son las que kyoko debería considerar sawara San dijo ushio ..

\- bueno la primera es una que te ha estado esperando un mes y es un proyecto de actuación para una película te ofrecen el papel principal sin necesidad de prueba y tu contraparte sería tsuruga ren..

\- el que ren San actúe en ella no quiere decir que kyoko chan tenga que considerarla , si el trama y la idea no es la correcta simplemente no la recomendara ..

\- entiendo ushio sin embargo el trama es interesante y el director aparte de pedir en específico a kyoko lleva esperando desde que ella partió a la gira comprenderás que el desea trabajar con ella ..

\- disculpe sawara San me podría decir por que tanto interés en mi participación quien es el director y de que trata la película?

\- esa es la pregunta que he estado esperando .. bueno la película es la secuela de tragic maker y como ya te imaginarás el encargado es el director konoe y quiere que lleves a a la pantalla a setsuka hell ..

kyoko había quedado realmente sorprendida con solo escuchar de que se trataba ..

\- ushio San por favor verifique los horarios ya que yo quiero hacer esta película , hable al director konoe y acepte su oferta ..

\- pero kyoko la grabación será mínimo de tres meses y hemos aceptado varios proyectos de modelaje. .

\- estoy segura que podrás acomodar los proyectos para que no nos afecte verdad ?? aparte cuando hablemos con konoe San debemos ver la forma de que las grabaciones no afecten nuestros compromisos ya acordados ..

\- esta bien kyoko chan me comunicare inmediatamente con el director .. y sawara San cual es la otra propuesta a considerar ..

\- bueno pues es para la grabación de un pv , las grabaciones iniciarian el sábado y durarian cuatro días... es para akatori

\- akatori es una buena empresa pero para quien sería el pv que kyoko grabaría ..

\- bueno aquí sucede prácticamente lo mismo es alguien con quien kyoko ya ha trabajado ..

\- usted está hablando de ...

\- si kyoko chan el pv es para la nueva canción de fuwa sho ...


	40. chapter 40

\- aceptó .. dijo kyoko apenas escucho la oferta si bien no muy quería estar cerca de sho lo tenía que hacer realmente quería hablar con el y de una vez por todas terminar con esa absurda idea de venganza en este momento lo único que deseaba era ser feliz y su felicidad estaba con su familia y aunque no muy le gustará shotaroo prácticamente era familia ..

ushio miraba a kyoko con sorpresa lo que menos se había imaginado era que ella aceptará y eso en parte lo hacía sentir feliz pues quería decir que kyoko perdonado a su amigo .

el nueve llego rápidamente y con ello el desfile de clausura que trancurrio rápidamente , si bien había muchos reporteros ahí lo que realmente llamo la atención fue ver ahí a fuwa sho el cual casi nunca asistía a esa clase de eventos y por logica las cámaras rápidamente se acercaron a el más cuando se dieron cuenta del enorme ramo que traía entre sus manos y muchas especulaciones de comenzaron a idear pero todo terminó cuando el le dio el ramo a kyoko la cual sorprendida lo acepto más cuando muchas cámaras estaban a su alrededor ..

sho miraba con una gran sonrisa a kyoko todo estaba saliendo como el quería primero desde que llegó las cámaras comenzaron a seguirlo y después todos le preguntaban par quien eran las flores y ahora kyoko las recibió sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que en todas las revistas se hablará del supuesto romance entre ellos y así por fin le ganaría a tsuruga ren o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba ya que para su sorpresa apenas kyoko recibió su regalo la prensa en lugar de preguntar por un romance los empezó a felicitar por su amistad lo cual a los ojos de sho era demasiado extraño y claro que realmente quería saber que sucedía ahí más cuando vio a ren acercarse con otro Ramo de flores que obviamente era para kyoko ...

ren había visto toda la escena que fuwa había hecho y rápidamente supuso el por que dé ella pero también se dio cuenta que fuwa no estaba enterado de lo que sucedía con kyo por lo que decidió acercarse quería ser el quien le informará a sho

\- kyoko chan estas flores son para ti ,hiciste un exelente trabajo .. dijo ren apenas llegó a ellos

\- gracias tsuruga San no tenía por que molestarse

\- bueno no es ninguna molestia sólo espero a tu novio no le moleste dijo ren mientras miraba a sho el cual al escuchar esa frase sonrió de medio lado pensando que su plan había resultado mientras ren sonreía en su mente ..

\- no tiene por que molestarme usted es su sempai y fuwa es su amigo de infancia .. dijo yue quien llegó en ese momento y alcanzó a escuchar lo que ren decia para el tampoco pasó desapercibida la acción de fuwa

sho volteo rápidamente al escuchar esa voz y ahí vio al mismo hombre con el que había hablado hace tiempo pero lo que realmente lo destanteo fue escuchar de boca del mismo tsuruga la palabra novio ..

\- novio???

\- ahh shotaroo pensé que estabas enterado te presento a yue takumi mi novio desde hace ya varios meses .. dijo kuoko con una gran sonrisa provocando tanto en ren como en sho una punzada de dolor ..

\- eso no importa ahora kyoko chan recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente mañana en la tarde dijo ren

\- oh tsuruga San ella dudo mucho que puedas hablar con ella mañana ya que durante tendremos muchas cosas que arreglar o es que acaso el gran tsuruga sempai no sabe que su kohai participará en mi pv? ? contradijo sho mientras yue y kyoko los observaban discutir

\- etto tsuruga San , shotaro dijo kyoko pero ninguno le hizo caso por lo que volteó a ver a yue para darle la mano y retirarse del lugar y asi terminar con ese cansado día ..

yue estaba sentado en su escritorio la noche anterior había sido muy pesada pero por suerte había terminado bien lamentablemente había tenido que posponer su cena con kyoko ya que ella tenía trabajo y aparte una conversación con su sempai pero lo bueno es que habían quedado en que el la llevaria y también la pasaría a buscar para evitar malos entendidos y el aprovechando que ella estaría ocupada se dedicaria a sus asuntos o por lo menos eso deseaba .. hasta que llegó Alex ..

\- tu abogado llamo no te podrá atender mañana y quiere que lo veamos hoy , tu jet esta listo para partir el lunes para EUA , lory takarada me llamo quiere que vallas a comer con el , tenemos que firmar un nuevo contrato , también tengo listo lo de la venta de tu apartamento y tenemos una cita con un futuro comprador y con los de bienes raíces y por último tenemos que ir al Banco para hacer la tranferencia .

\- Alex no puedes aplazar alguna cosa enserio estoy cansado ..

\- tu quieres viajar el lunes y tu quieres hacer esos movimientos en la empresa así como cambiar la sede a Tokio así que ahora atente a las consecuencias aparte no me dijiste que le enseñarias a kyoko chan a manejar tu empresa??? si realmente quieres hacerlo tienes que tener tiempo disponible y al paso que vas dudo mucho que sea posible ..

\- lo se pero también se que tu sabes manejar la compañía cuando estoy ausente por eso decidí viajar el lunes aparte sólo estaré lejos dos semanas ..

\- ya le dijiste a ella ?

\- pensaba decirle hoy pero esta ocupada así que no podré hablar bien con ella pero mañana en la cena le contaré ..

\- esta bien entonces vámonos ...

la noche llego rápidamente y kyoko ya estaba en la puerta del departamento de ren mientras a su lado yue esperaba a que abrieran la puerta , no tardó mucho en que ren atendiera y la dejará pasar..

kyoko y ren se miraban fijamente tenía 5 minutos que estaban en esa posición y ninguno decía nada hasta que kyoko se cansó de esperar

\- muy bien usted me pidió hablar pero realmente no lo escucho decir nada dijo kyoko

\- kyoko chan bueno ya sabes muchas cosas es decir sabes que mi verdadero nombre es kuon hizuri por lo que sabes quienes son mis padres y se que te molesto mucho enterarte de la forma en la que paso y sobretodo se que te desiluciono saber lo de corn pero son cosas que no puedo decir tan fácilmente .

\- por que ?? por que no podías decir realmente quien eras ?? por que esconder tus raíces y negar a tu familia por que esconder quien eres ..

\- presisamente por eso por quien soy o que soy ...

\- y que eres ?

\- soy un asesino kyoko chan ...


	41. chapter 41

kyoko miraba fijamente a ren no podía entender lo que el estaba diciendo y estaba realmente sorprendida busco su mirada intentando encontrar algún rastro de mentira pero sólo se encontró con la mirada más sincera que había visto ..

\- no entiendo ren a que te refieres con lo de un asesino ... dijo kyoko nerviosa

\- a eso kyoko yo soy un asesino por eso me mudé a Tokio y por eso oculte mi nombre yo cometí el pecado más grande que alguien pueda cometer..

\- tiene que ser una mentira dime que paso por que mataste a alguien y a quien fue ?

\- kyoko chan cuando yo era niño intenté trabajar en el medio pero me resultó imposible muchos productores me daban trabajo creyendo que sería tan bueno como mi padre pero no podía por más que lo intentaba no podía ser como mi padre es por eso que fui despedido muchas veces pero cuando cumplí 15 ya no lo soporte más y un día me metí en una pelea callejera y de ahí vinieron más muchas más yo aprendí a tomar y fumar a muy teprana hasta que un día alguien me detuvo , yo estaba peleando con tres hombre y el llego y me defendió , su nombre era Rick y desde ese momento se volvió mi amigo ,el único que tuve y gracias a el y sus consejos cambie y me intenté reformar ... pero mis antecedentes me seguían .. un día cuando estábamos celebrando su cumpleaños yo recibí un mensaje y como tonto fui a reunirme con un conocido pensé que no pasaría nada pero tarde me Di cuenta que me estaban esperando yo reaccione mal y me puse a pelear con ellos perdí el control y estuve a punto de matar a su líder de no ser por que Rick llego y evitó que lo hiciera me puse tan furioso de que me detuviera que lo empuje y salí corriendo para alcanzar quien me había llamado no me du cuenta que un carro venía hacia mi hasta que sentí como Rick me empujó quedando el frente al carro .. todo sucedió muy rápido Rick salió volando y cayó justo a los pies de su novia Tina .. yo lo maté kyoko el no tenía por que estar ahí , ni el ni Tina se merecían esto ella estaba embarazada y yo le robe su felicidad después de eso ya no pude vivir ahí todo me recordaba a el y justo para esos días lory estaba ahí . el se enteró de lo había sucedido y me ofreció una nueva oportunidad y yo la acepte con la única condición de que mi nombre cambiará ... el día que Rick murió ese día también me convertí en un asesino .. dijo ren mientras lágrimas escurrian de su rostro , recordar eso le lastimaba demasiado pero sabía que tenía que superarlo levanto su rostro para ver a kyoko pensando que ella lo odiarla pero sólo la vio llorar y verlo con cariño ..

\- ren no fue tu culpa , es cierto que cometiste un error pero todos lo hacemos así que por favor no te culpes al contrario piensa que Rick murió feliz el quería protegerte es más por que no buscas a la que era su novia ? se que será complicado para ella y para ti pero eso sólo fue un accidente y tienes que aprender a vivir con ello..

\- yo desde que llegue a Tokio me ezforse y dedique de lleno a mi carrera , siempre pensé que no merecía ser feliz sólo quería trabajar hasta pagar todas las culpas que hay en mi decidí dejar atrás mi pasado y no regresar a el por nada del mundo por eso cuando te conocí te odie por que tu querías ser artista para vengarte por que no amabas esta profesión y eso me recordó a mi cuando estaba en america sin embargo tu tenías talento y te ezforsabas no como yo en ese entonces , por eso me enojabas más cuando vi la piedra en ese momento no podía creer que tu fueras esa dulce niña de la que me enamoré habías cambiado mucho y me preguntaba el por que hasta que recordé tu venganza. .. sin embargo al tratar contigo de nuevo paso lo que no me esperaba y me enamoré otra vez de ti por eso te pedí la oportunidad de enamorarte pero luego apareció Michelle y todo se complicó...

\- Michelle San es una mujer muy hermosa y ustedes hacen una linda pareja es algo bueno que estén juntos ..dijo kyoko con una ligera sonrisa

\- alguna vez te preguntaste el por que estoy con ella ..?

\- no .. supongo que ha de ser por que la ama ..

\- kyoko yo te amo a ti no a ella lo que paso es algo demasiado tonto y sin sentido que te sorprendería saberlo ..

\- entonces sorprendame. .

\- ella y yo no somos nada es decir yo estaba borracho y me quedé dormido en su habitación , ella no pudo llevarme y al día siguiente los chismes salieron y no queríamos que ella tuviera una mala reputación por lo que acepte fingir una relación pero tu no me diste tiempo de explicarte y te fuiste hasta he llegado a pensar que adelantaste tu viaje para no verme ..

\- era mentira ??? toda sus relación era una gran mentira ?? por que no me lo dijiste por que no lo intentaste por que no intentaste explicarmelo más .??

\- lo intenté pero no pude y decidí que cuando terminarás la gira te explicaría pero luego te hiciste novia de yue ..

\- debiste intentarlo más que no entiendes yo.. yo.. yo me enamoré de ti desde que filmamos dark moon y todo el tiempo guarde mi amor por que tu amabas a alguien más y cuando tu te me confesaste me sentí muy feliz sólo quería decirte que si pero cuando te vi con ella sentí mi corazón romperse y le pedí a yue adelantar el viaje incluso lloré como estúpida por que tu me engañaste .. ren yo de verdad quería creer que era metira y que tu llegarías y me dirías que me amabas pero no lo hiciste.. dijo kyoko mientras lloraba de desesperación no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ..

\- te lo estoy diciendo ahora yo te amo kyoko , te amo desde que éramos niños .. eres la única mujer a la que he amado tanto que soñaba contigo y tu me amas kyoko así que deja a yue tu me amas a mi por favor dame otra oportunidad te juro que ya no habrá secretos ni tampoco mentiras tu y yo podremos ser felices como queríamos hace tiempo .. kyoko aceptas estar conmigo aceptas ser mi novia y escapar de todo ? se que está pregunta llega tarde pero te amo kyoko y se que tu me amas

aceptas kyoko ?

\- ren yo ...


	42. chapter 42

\- te lo estoy diciendo ahora yo te amo kyoko , te amo desde que éramos niños .. eres la única mujer a la que he amado tanto que soñaba contigo y tu me amas kyoko así que deja a yue tu me amas a mi por favor dame otra oportunidad te juro que ya no habrá secretos ni tampoco mentiras tu y yo podremos ser felices como queríamos hace tiempo .. kyoko aceptas estar conmigo aceptas ser mi novia y escapar de todo ? se que está pregunta llega tarde pero te amo kyoko y se que tu me amas

aceptas kyoko ?

\- ren yo no puedo estar contigo de esa forma , siendo sincera yo me sentí muy triste de sólo pensar que mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos y desde dark moon los calle para no traerte dificultades , yo me emocionaba de sólo verte y te veía de lejos soñando algún día tu me juraras amor eterno , todos los días mi mente estaba llena de recuerdos de ti sin embargo hoy al escucharte hablar me Di cuenta de algo que ni yo misma sabía , hubo un momento en el cual yo deje de pensar todo el día en ti. .

\- cuando fue eso .??

\- cuando conocí a yue, ese día me la pase pensando en lo divertido que era saber de alguien que prefiriera las hamburguesas y sin darme cuenta me acerque a el pero cuando paso lo tuyo con Michelle yo me deje caer y el me sostuvo me pidió una oportunidad y yo se la Di yo acepte intentar algo con el ..

\- que no entiendes kyoko esta más que claro tu estas con el sólo para olvidarte de mi .

\- lo mismo pensaba yo pero hace un mes cuando te vi en París me di cuenta de que no era así , cuando tu y yo hablábamos yo sólo pensaba en el y me di cuenta dé que realmente me enamoré de el lo siento ren yo amo a yue y no quiero perderlo . acepte hablar contigo para aclarar todo esto y que no quedarán cosas inconclusas entre tu y yo la verdad yo cancele una cena con el para escucharte pero eso en parte fue por el ..

flasback

kyoko miraba por la ventana el inmenso jardín que había en la mansión pensando en la foto que yue le había mostrado momentos antes , habían viajado a California por la gira y yue los había hospedado en la mansión que tenía ahí y aprovechando el viaje le había mostrado a kyoko la última foto que tenía de la familia hizuri como se lo había prometido . atrás de ella yue la observaba en silencio , no sabía como hablarle pues comprendia el que ella estaba no sólo nerviosa si no también triste ..

\- si sigues pensando de esa forma tu cerebro se secara dijo yue acercándose a ella para abrazarla por la espalda ..

\- es que no entiendo por que me mintió , nisiquiera se como verlo ahora . me siento traicionada y Burlada el no tenía derecho a jugar así conmigo.

\- amor como estas tan segura que lo hizo a drede es decir tu misma me dijiste que cuando lo conociste apenas eras una niña y que siempre llorabas y si mis calculos no me fallan el es cuatro años mayor que tu, no crees que el no quiso hacerte llorar más , tu le preguntaste si era un hada el sólo no te desmintió y en cuanto a su nombre kuon y corn suenan parecido quizás escuchaste mal mira quizás me arrepienta de esto pero deberías escuchar lo que tiene que decir para así entender sus motivos y poder juzgarlo correctamente y si cuando lo eschuches sigues pensando mal de el pues yo te apoyare pero primero habla con el para que tanto tu cerebro como tu corazón estén en paz .

\- pero y si cuando lo escucho recuperó los sentimientos que tenía por el ?? ¿que dirás tu yue ?

\- yo no diré nada ., tu kyoko eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que mi padre murió y le doy gracias a Dios por ponerte en mi camino por eso si llegando a Tokio tu y el arreglan sus cosas y deciden intentar una relación yo no me opondre , al contrario yo haré lo que sea necesario para que seas feliz y si tu felicidad está con tsuruga ren o kuon hizuri yo seré feliz .. te amo y sólo quiero ver tu hermosa sonrisa por eso quiero que aclaren sus problemas aparte gracias a la piedra que el te dio has superado muchas cosas y no me queda nada más que estar agradecido .. dijo yue para despues despedirse y dejar a kyoko sola en la sala .

fin flasback

\- entiendo que pienses que lo amas pero estas confundida tu sólo estas agradecida con el

agradezco el que yue no se interpusiera en nuestra reunión pero aún así quiero estar contigo te amo y si es necesario luchare para que regreses conmigo y seamos muy felices

\- regresar ??? perdón ren pero tu y yo nunca estuvimos juntos sólo fuimos , somos y seremos amigos , yo te respeto pero hasta ahí ya no siento mariposas por ti .. así que Perdóname no puedo mentirte y entiendo muy bien tus motivos para ocultarme tu identidad por eso te pido perdón por juzgarte sin conocer bien tu situación siento mucho el haberte juzgado injustamente

\- kyoko...

\- yo me tengo que ir espero y podamos seguir siendo amigos ... dijo kyoko mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse , dejando a ren sentado en la sala ..

\- si ya lo hize una vez se que podré Enamorarte de nuevo , te prometo kyoko chan que lograre recuperar tu amor .. murmuró ren para despues ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su habitación ...

yue estaba sentado en su oficina tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y también estaba esperando la llamada de kyoko para ir a buscarla estaba preocupado por lo que pasará en casa de ren ya que sabía que antes kyoko estaba enamorada de el e incluso ella se lo habia comentado cuando estuvieron en California y el también tenía miedo de que ella lo dejara cuando arreglarán sus problemas pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar pacientemente y aceptar la decisión que kyoko tomará ya que lo único que el deseaba es que fuera feliz , unos toquidos a la puerta de su oficina lo distrajo y rápidamente dio permiso para que pasará más no despegó la mirada de los papeles en su mano ..

escucho como alguien entró y se paró frente a el en completo silencio ,movió la cabeza para que la persona frente a el hablara pero todo seguia en silencio ..

\- en que le puedo ayudar ? pregunto yue aún con la mirada en sus papeles ..

\- te amo ... dijo la persona que se encontraba frente a el haciendo que yue dejará caer los papeles al escucharla


	43. chapter 43

te amo ... dijo la persona que se encontraba frente a el haciendo que yue dejará caer los papeles al escucharla

\- kyoko !!! dijo yue asombrado de ver frente a el a su novia ..

\- YO TE AMO yue Perdóname por darme cuenta hasta ahora pero tenía que decírtelo se que he sido una tonta por no decirte ko que siento y también se que tu me amas y que te guardas todo por temor a que yo te rechaze perdoname por favor yo te ...

\- lo se hime se que me quieres y se lo difícil que es para ti aceptarlo pero te agradezco que me lo digas aunque hubiera preferido que esperaras a que te fuera a buscar dime o es que estas loca eres una actriz y eres mi novia te pudo pasar algo por venir sola así que por favor cuando quieras venir pídele a alguien que te acompañe no me gustaría que algo te pasará ..

\- yue te dije que te amo y tu me regañas por venir sola ?

\- kyo yo lo siento es que tengo tantas ganas de besarte y de abrazarte muy fuerte que si no cambió el tema dudo poder resistirme , yo te amo y tenerte aquí diciendo que soy correspondido me pone nervioso yo te quiero más de lo que tu..

yue no pudo seguir ya que kyoko se le había acercado y lo había besado como si su vida dependiera de ella , estaba muy feliz por que se había dado cuenta lo que significaba yue en su vida y eso realmente le agradaba , ambos estaban muy felices hasta que sintieron que el aire les comenzó a faltar por lo que terminaron el beso pero eso no hizo que se separan al contrario seguían abrazados sin percatarse que afuera alguien los observaba ..

por fin la había encontrado llevaba meses buscando y simplemente no la localizaba, le habia costado mucho trabajo saber algo de ella ya que no aparecía en los registros de saena de no ser por que lo escucho de la familia fuwa no lo hubiera creído y después de tanto buscar la encontró en el último lugar en el que pensó , en la oficina de su socio , había llegado a la ciudad después de terminar unos tratos en Estados Unidos y tenía que hablar urgentemente con yue pero lo que menos se imagino fue que al llegar a su oficina el estuviera ocupado con una joven hermosa , pensó en retirarse pero cuando vio el rostro de la chica inmediatamente supo que era ella , su hija ...kyoko mogami o como ahora se llamaba kyoko takarada ..

lory y saena estaban cómodamente sentados viendo uno de sus dramas favoritos cuando la puerta del despacho se abrio revelando a un sebastian asombrado lo cual era muy raro para un hombre que no mostraba ninguna emoción por lo que ambos se asustaron ..

\- lo hemos encontrado dijo Sebastián con tono de angustia ..

\- a quien ??

\- a mizonoi kazushi o como realmente se llama takeru kimimoto dijo sebastian dejando a lory y saena en silencio

\- que información tienes de el ...?

\- takeru kimimoto es un empresario famoso en Estados Unidos es soltero y sin familiar vivo , es dueño de la compañía acomm y vive en estados unidos , recientemente estuvo aquí para hacerse unos estudios de rutina , sin embargo hay algo que no creo que les agrade ... hace medio año firmó un contrato de sociedad con takum company ,ha estado investigando a saena San pero he bloquedo toda la información acerca de ella sin embargo hace unas horas volvió a entar al país sin motivo aparente y toda la información que existe de el es de hace 8 años atrás a la fecha , no hay nada de su pasado ..

\- Sebastián ve a buscar a yue y a kyoko en este mismo momento y por favor no apresurate .

yue tenía abrazada a kyoko con una gran sonrisa en la cara hasta que recordó algo..

\- kyo amor recuerdas que tenemos una cena pendiente ..

\- si quieres podemos tenerla todavía la verdad yo tampoco he cenado ..

\- si claro pero lo que quería decirte lo haré mañana te parece bien es que ya sabes quería algo bonito para mi princesa y ahorita dudo mucho poder prepararlo ...

\- algo bonito ? no entiendo que querías decirme ?

\- bueno te lo diré mañana mientas dime que se te antoja para cenar vamos a donde tu quieras yo invito ..

\- y que les parece si mejor invito yo ?? dijo un hombre que entraba en ese momento a la oficina dejando tanto a yue como kyoko sorprendidos .

\- takeru San me asusto ... pensé que llegaria el lunes..

\- tuve que adelantar el viaje pero dime quien es esta hermosa señorita

\- oh cierto le presento a kyoko takarada mi novia .. kyoko el es el señor takeru kimimoto mi socio ..

\- mucho gusto kimimoto San

\- es usted muy bella no cabe duda que yue tiene buen gusto pero vamos los invito a cenar y sirve que conozco mejor a kyoko San

-lo siento takeru San pero ya es un poco tarde y siendo sincera mi padre me regañara si me demoró en llegar dijo kyoko un poco nerviosa pues ese hombre no le quitaba la mirada de encima algo que tampoco pasó desapercibido para yue quien apoyando a su novia rechazó la invitación

\- entonces hablaremos después señorita takarada y en cuanto a ti yue te parece si te veo el lunes a primera hora ..

\- si claro lo estaré esperando .. dijo yue para despues despedir a su socio y llevar a kyoko a cenar

la pareja estaba muy feliz cenando en un pequeño comedor cuando el teléfono de kyoko empezó a soñar ella rápidamente respondió al ver que era de la mansión y algo en su corazón le dijo que no era nada bueno.

\- kyoko San que bueno que la localizó su padre pide su precensia y la de takumi San en la mansión así que dígame donde está para que valla a buscarlos ..dijo Sebastián al teléfono .

\- estamos cenando no tienes por que venir a buscarnos de hecho ya casi vamos para allá ..

\- como ordene kyoko San le avisaré al presidente ..dijo para despues colgar ..

\- sucedió algo ? pregunto yue al ver la cara de confusión de su novia .

\- no lo se .. padre quiere vernos .. dijo kyoko sin quitarse ese sentimiento de su pecho

HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA , LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SU APOYO Y SUS COMENTARIOS.


	44. chapter 44

yue miraba fijamente a su novia , habían llegado media hora atrás a la casa takarada y lory les había contado acerca de su socio y lo que habia pasado en el pasado con el y saena y ahora no sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar ..

\- lory San comprendera que la persona de la que estamos hablando es mi socio , yo entiendo la situación sin embargo estoy atado a el por un contrato de una duración mínima de dos años lo único que podríamos hacer sería alejar a kimimoto San de kyoko para evitar que el ate cabos aunque siendo sinceros dudo que el este enterado del parentesco

\- si yo también lo he pensado mucho en la solución pero me es difícil precisar algo y en cuanto al parentesco según sebastian dijo el no tenía forma de enterarse ...mencionó lory..

\- padre , yue por que tanto empeño en que se aleje de mi, realmente no entiendo aunque he de reconocer que me causó escalofríos su mirada era como si me analizara a fondo .. dijo kyoko

\- lory que te parece si de alguna forma informamos a ushio San para que este al pendiente de kyoko mientras este grabando

kyoko sólo observaba como entre yue y su padre hablaban de que medidas tomarían para mantenerla alejada de ese hombre que tanto había hecho sufrir a su madre y el cual nisiquiera tenía conocimiento de su existencia y aunque cuando era niña soño conocerlo ahora sólo le llenaban las dudas de como reaccionaría al saber que tenía una hija ... pero nada podía hacer lo mejor sería acatar lo que esos hombres decidieran ...

eran las 7 de la mañana y yashiro llegaba a una torre de departamentos hacia media hora que intentaba localizar a su representado y el no respondía las llamadas y eso lo tenía muy nervioso ya que la noche anterior debió reunirse con kyoko y el tenia un muy mal presentimiento .. y todo cobró sentido cuando por más que tocó la puerta nadie le abrió por lo que con ayuda del administrador del edificio abrieron en departamento .

nadie preparo a yashiro para lo que vería y es que en los años que llevaba al lado de ren nunca lo habia visto de esa forma .

el departamento estaba en completa oscuridad y lo único que podía verse era un bulto junto a la ventana el cual no era nada más y nada menos que ren por lo que yashiro despidió rápidamente al administrador y poco a poco se acercó a ren ..

\- ren estas bien ?? ¿que sucedió ? pregunto yashiro

\- ren hazme caso por favor dime que sucede .

\- si no me respondes llamare al presidente y le informaré de la situación ... dijo yashiro e inmediatamente sacó su teléfono de su pantalón pero nunca pudo marcar puesto que ren detuvo su mano para evitar su llamada

\- yashiro no le digas nada por favor , no quiero que el se entere sólo quiero que despejar mi agenda el día de hoy ...

\- pero por que ren dime que sucedió ? por que estas así ??

\- kyoko ... ella ... yo... la perdí ahora si la perdí yuki y no se como salir del agujero en el que estoy cayendo en este momento.. yo la amo pero ella ama a takumi y yo no creo poder soportar haberla perdido ..

\- ren...

\- sabes que es lo peor yuki que ella me confesó que estuvo enamorada de mi , ella me dijo que se enamoró de yue durante la gira y que sufrió mucho cuando se enteró de mi relación con Michelle , soy un idiota ... un gran y completo idiota siempre soportando y fingiendo siempre pensando que no me merecía ser feliz autocastigandome y culpandome dañandome a mi mismo y no me Di cuenta de que ella me amaba no me di cuenta que ella lloro por mi y que mi falso romance la había destrozado no me di cuenta que mi estupidez rompió su corazón y ahora ya no puedo hacer nada soy un idiota yashiro yo mismo destrui ese amor y ahora no puedo hacer nada ... dijo ren mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos

\- si puedes ren quizás no de la forma en la que deseas pero puedes apoyarla como su amigo.. puedes apoyarla y cuidarla ella te aprecia ren y si tu caes ella se sentira culpable y también caerá es momento de que la apoyes así como ella apoyo tu relación con Michelle y para eso necesitas salir y hacer lo que mejor haces ... tienes que actuar y ser el mejor para que ella te observe y sea feliz o es que acaso quieres verla angustiada y triste por que con la actitud de ahora sólo lograrás eso ..dijo yashiro ante un asombrado ren que al escuchar a su amigo entendió la situación ..

\- yashiro ... gracias por apoyarme ahora sólo quiero que me hagas un favor ... avisa a la prensa que tsuruga ren y Michelle rodgers han terminado ... es hora de que está relación termine ... apartir de ahora mi amor por kyoko será secreto y sólo estara en mi corazón ...

\- es un gusto escuchar eso ren sólo dame 15 minutos y la noticia se filtarara a la prensa ..

estaba enojada y mucho , yue y su padre se la pasaron hablando toda la noche sin hacerle caso es más estaba segura que ni cuenta se dieron de el momento en que se fue a su habitación , pero que podía hacer esos dos hombres juntos eran sorprendentes , pero bueno ahí estaba ella sentada en un pequeño restaurante esperando a que ushio terminará de hablar por teléfono con el mecánico ya que el auto se habia quedado botado a mitad de camino y si no se apuraban llegarían tarde a la lectura de guión de su nuevo drama . sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ushio que le hablaba para informarle que el mecánico tardaría en llegar aproximadamente una hora y ella debía adelantarse en un taxi ya que la lectura sería a las 2 de la tarde y ya era la 1 , respiró profundo y le hizo caso a su mánager, no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar pero cuando iba a entrar una voz la llamo haciendo que inconscientemente diera un brinco ..

\- kyoko San ...

\- kimimoto San es un placer volver a encontrarlo .. dijo kyoko un poco nerviosa

\- tienes un poco de tiempo ? me gustaría platicar contigo acerca de yue ..

\- lo siento pero tengo una reunión en este momento y me es imposible

\- que le parece en la noche o mañana ? la verdad si es algo importante hablar contigo ..

\- lo siento la verdad no puedo darle un día o una hora pero hable con mi representante posiblemente el podrá darle una cita ..

\- una cita ?? ohh ya veo sabes quien soy ..

\- disculpe tengo que retirarme dijo kyoko para seguir con su camino pero antes de dar un paso un hombre alto con traje negro le cortó camino

\- necesito hablar contigo por favor kyoko dijo kimimoto para jalarla de su brazo pero no contó con que alguien lo jalara a el para alejarlo de ella ..

\- le voy a pedir por favor se aparte de takarada San o me veré obligado a alejarlo de ella

\- ren ... dijo kyoko asombrada al ver a su sempai y a yashiro llegar

\- que tiene de malo que quiera hablar con ella tengo derecho a hacerlo es más es usted quien debe de dejar de meterse en cosas que no le conciernen ...por que que yo sepa usted no es de su familia es más nisiquiera es su novio o me equivoco ... dijo takeru con una sonrisa triunfal ..

\- soy su amigo y su sempai así que si nos permite tenemos que retirarnos y espero no verlo cerca de otra vez

\- amigo y sempai ohh pues mucho gusto sempai yo soy takeru kimimoto el padre de takarada kyoko o perdón el padre de mogami kyoko ...


	45. chapter 45

ren no podía quitar la cara de asombro y es que realmente se había sorprendido al escuchar a ese hombre pero nada podía hacer y es que escuchar la palabra sempai le dolió aún así se relajó y miro fijamente al hombre frente a el

\- ohh lo siento kimimoto San es un placer conocerlo y me encantaría hablar más con usted pero takarada San y yo tenemos una reunión importante así que si nos disculpa .. dijo ren para despues tomar de la muñeca a kyoko para llevarla dentro del edificio sin embargo antes de entrar escucharon al padre de kyoko hablar de nuevo .

\- kyoko de verdad necesito hablar contigo por favor te lo ruego permíteme hablar contigo enserio no descansare hasta que me permitas unas palabras ..

kyoko respiro profundamente y sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho al escuchar a su padre biológico ya que el solamente quería acercarse a ella , recordó como su papá lory le pidió no acercarse a el ya que tenía miedo de perderla y sonrió al darse cuenta que eso no pasaría aparte sólo necesitaba hablar con el para cerrar el ciclo por lo que volteo a verlo fijamente..

\- la reunión terminará en una hora aproximadamente lo veo en el restaurante que está en la esquina ah y kimimoto San sólo le daré 20 minutos así que prepare bien lo que tiene que decirme ... dijo kyoko para despues seguir su camino junto con ren el cual después de cinco minutos decidió romper el silencio ..

\- kyoko estas segura de hablar con el ??

\- la verdad no mucho ren pero sabes ayer que hable con mi padre me Di cuenta de que el tenia miedo , miedo de al conocer a mi padre biológico yo me alejara de el en parte por eso me negaba a enfrentarlo pero ahora creo que será mejor hacerlo para poder seguir con mi vida y con mi padre lory siento que haciéndolo podré cerrar este capítulo en mi vida y seguir adelante , aparte kimimoto San es socio de yue y por ende tendré que encontrarmelo en algún momento dijo kyoko para despues sonreirle a ren de forma cálida haciendo que este se sonrojara

\- te importaría si te acompaño a hablar con el ? bueno yo se que quizás sea extraña mi solicitud pero me gustaría estar ahí en caso de ser necesario ..

\- etto esta bien ren aceptó es más quien mejor que el Príncipe de las hadas para apoyarme ... dijo kyoko para seguir su camino y entrar al foro donde sería la reunión dejando atrás a un estático ren.

yue miraba fijamente el monitor que tenía frente a el , no había dejado de pensar en lo que haría esa noche en la cena con kyoko y es que no era para menos todavía recordaba la cara de lory cuando se quedó a hablar con el ...

flasback

lory miraba fijamente a yue esperando a que su hija se alejara lo suficiente ..

\- y bien ahijado de que querías hablar conmigo ??por que estoy segurísimo que no tenemos ningún acuerdo de negocios así que explícame que quieres hablar conmigo que necesita tener lejos a kyoko .. . dijo lory visiblemente enojado

\- padrino te importaria si lo platicamos en tu oficina es algo muy importante y no me gustaría que alguien más escuchara lo que tengo que decir.

\- y bien ?? pregunto lory

\- padrino bueno es que no se como empezar mira la verdad es que una de las sucursales que tengo en California está en problemas y requiere de mi presencia ..

\- entiendo pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo y por que no puedes hablarlo con kyoko

\- ah bueno lo que que sucede es que bueno yo tendría que estar en California mínimo por un año y como el problema si es un poco grave no tendría casi tiempo libre lo que haria imposible que me trasladará de un lado al otro y bueno pues eso dificultaria las cosas con kyoko ..

\- que quieres decir yue ?

\- bueno tengo que estar ahí pronto más tardar dentro de tres meses y no se que hacer con respecto a kyoko bueno siendo sincero yo amo a su hija con toda el alma y mentiría si le digo que lo que haré no me dolera pero creo que por el bien de kyoko es mejor que ella y yo terminemos nuestra relación ...

\- quee!!! como puedes decir que la amas si piensas dejarla por tu empresa ..!!!!

\- no es por eso que me quiero alejar de ella , padrino yo lo he pensado durante mucho tiempo , cuando usted llego a la gira y yo estaba de viaje es por que estaba intentando solucionar los problemas pero ayer Alex me informo que todavía hay riesgos y la verdad es que la sucursal que tiene problemas es la que mi padre le di a mi mamá cuando le pidió matrimonio , es en la que yo crecí es donde mi padre radicó los últimos días de su vida créame que si fuera cualquier otra o incluso si fuera toda la compañía no me importaría pero esa sucursal de distribución es la más pequeña y la más importante si se pierde perdería el último recuerdo que me queda de mi mamá... la verdad yo no quiero lastimar a kyoko ,debo admitir que lo primero que pensé fue en llevarla conmigo pero hace unos días la vi tan feliz de regresar , tan emocionada de retomar su carrera de actriz que no me siento capaz de quitarle esto que tanto le gusta ...

\- quieres terminar con ella por que tienes miedo que ella sufra al dejar su carrera ?

\- si y también tengo mucho miedo por que ella podría aceptar a tsuruga ren y si lo hace siento que mi vida se irá a la basura padrino sin ella no se que hacer mi mundo gira entorno a ella ..

\- hijo no crees que te estas anticipando , tu aún no sabes que decisión tomará ella con respecto a ren .. dime serás feliz dejándola atrás para recuperar una simple empresa ..

\- no entiendes padrino yo seré feliz sólo si ella es feliz ..

\- y si ella se decidiera por ti , si ella en lugar de ren te elige a ti??

\- entonces haré lo que llevo meses soñando , hablaré con ella le explicaré toda la situación incluso perdere la compañia si ella me lo pide y si ella acepta lo que tengo pensado huire antes que me encuentres para matarme

\- que quieres decir ?

\- que si kyoko takarada me ama como yo la amo yo ...

fin flashback

unos ruidos en la puerta hicieron a yue salir de sus pensamientos ..

\- yue la Junta ya va a empezar ..

\- gracias Alex voy enseguida .. dijo yue para rápidamente salir de su oficina ...pero antes decidió hacer una llamada ...

lory estaba sentado en su oficina cuando su teléfono sono llamando su atención

-moshi moshi .

\- padrino ?

\- oh yue a que debo el honor de tu llamada ..

\- sólo quería saber si recordaba la plática que tuvimos en privado .

\- si como olvidar tu amenaza

\- pues sabe ayer por el relajo que se armó ya no le pude contar lo que su princesa decidió

\- ya se decidió ??

\- si.. ella me ama padrino y hoy hablaré con ella así que sólo espero su última decisión

\- hijo estas seguro ?

\- si está noche yo le pediré a kyoko que se case conmigo ..


	46. chapter 46

estaba nerviosa no podía negarlo , realmente no sabía que pasaría después de esa plática y eso le causaba miedo y terror sin embargo su rostro procuraba mostrar toda la calma que no poseía , ren a su lado también se mostraba nervioso..

\- kyoko gracias por darme la oportunidad de hablar contigo ...

\- kimimoto San realmente no tiene nada que agradecer ya que en si está plática no es algo que me agrade mucho así que le pediré me diga de que quiere hablar exactamente conmigo ..

\- hija yo...

\- primero que nada yo no soy su hija.. mi padre se llama lory takarada y si acepte esta reunión es por que quiero cerrar este capítulo de una vez por todas ..

\- esta bien yo se que no me merezco tu amor y se que lory takarada de ha esforzado para tener tu respeto pero realmente quiero pedirte una oportunidad , yo cometí un error con tu madre yo llevo todos estos años arepintiendome de lo que hize pero no tenía opción , kyoko yo era muy joven y me ofrecieron mucho dinero tanto que me deje guiar por la avaricia y acepte inmediatamente el trabajo sin embargo cometí el peor error de mi vida y me enamoré de tu madre , saena se convirtió en la mujer de mi vida tanto que dudé de cumplir el trabajo y al final termine negandome a terminarlo pero fui un tonto y los deje ver lo que sucedía ,para ese momento ellos amenazaron con herir a saena y yo pensé que si robaba la información la dejarían en paz por eso fue que lo hize y luego desapareci no quería que nada la uniera a mi , no quería que por mi culpa sufriera y pedí a Dios ella fuera feliz y encontrará a alguien con quien ser feliz ..aunque yo aún la amo.. relató mientes lagrimas caían por su rostro .. kyoko sólo lo observaba en completo silencio - en su mente había distintos pensamientos tantos que realmente intentaba comprender

\- por que no hablo con ella ,por que no le explico lo que pasaba ,así ambos podían encontrar una solución ..

\- por que tenía miedo de su reacción sin embargo ahora me doy cuenta que debi decirle ahora me arrepiento no solo perdí al amor dé mi vida si no que también me perdí todos estos años a tu lado lo único de lo que estoy feliz es de que ella te haya educado bien ,Mírate eres una mujer hermosa , decidida e inteligente saena se ha esmerado por ti y estoy agradecido por eso ...

kyoko no sabía si reir o llorar sólo terminó de escuchar lo que dijo y respiró hondamente

\- saena como usted le dice o mi madre que para el caso es lo mismo , sufrió mucho por su traición , realmente no hay nada que usted diga que haga que yo lo ame como un padre, más cuando usted viene y me dice que se preocupa por mi sin siquiera conocerme. con que derecho dice que ella me educó bien cuando usted no sabe lo que yo pase , usted no estuvo ahí cuando Ella me desprecio , cuando me humilló , cuando katagari sensei y tendou San tuvieron que protegerme de ella , prácticamente me regalaron con otra familia para que pudiera por lo menos tener una familia normal todo esto que soy no es por que ella me haya amado al contario es por que tuve que superar dificultades muy grandes sin embargo a ella le agradezco que me diera la vida y aunque en estos momentos intentó tener una buena relación con ella no puedo olvidar tan fácil lo que sufrí y en parte es también culpa de usted así que si me pide lo vea como padre creo que pierde su tiempo. yo sólo puedo ofrecerle el respeto que se merece por ser el socio de yue pero eso es todo no puedo ofrecerle más lo siento dijo kyoko tranquilamente aunque por dentro sentía que su corazón dolía demasiado

\- me permitiras siquiera aspirar a ser tu amigo?

\- no puedo responder eso solo dejeme preguntar una cosa más ... cuando supo de mi ?

\- hace 10 años me llegó un rumor pero no fue hasta hace dos años que comenze a buscarte lo siento

\- entiendo ahora si me disculpa tengo que irme aún tengo compromisos que cumplir ..

ren había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo desde que llegaron el ambiente se puso tenso y el no quiso interferir aunque era más que claro que terminaría de esa forma estuvo sentado tranquilamente hasta que vio a kyoko levantarse y salir rápidamente del lugar sabía que ahora venía la parte fea y el estaría ahí para ayudarla sin embargo apenas salieron del restaurant se encontraron con un ushio bastante molesto ..

después de unos minutos de que ushio regañara a kyoko por perderse y no contestar el teléfono y una kyoko pidiendo disculpas por haberse olvidado que tenían una sesión de fotos ren respiro tranquilo al parecer kyoko no estaba tan afectada como el pensó por lo que se despidió amablemente recordandole a su kohai que si necesitaba algo el podía ayudarla por lo que tomo su camino donde yashiro lo esperaba ..

kyoko se dio cuenta que ren la siguió al salir del lugar y era seguro que estaba preocupado por ella pero no podía hacer nada ella no se permitiría llorar frente a el, menos si yashiro y ushio estaban cerca tenía que aguantar un poco más , forzó una sonrisa y se puso a hablar como normalmente lo hacía con ushio claro que se le hizo extraño saber acerca de una sesión de fotos para ser sincera según ella apartir de ahora estaría libre por lo menos por un día , vio a ren marcharse y despedirse y volteo a ver a su mánager ..

\- en tus ojos ví que necesitabas estar sola y creo que tsuruga ren no se iría a menos que garantizará que estarías ocupada ...

\- gracias no sabes cuanto te agradezco por esto ahora por favor puedes llevarme a la casa de yue por favor ... dijo kyoko , ushio no pudo negarse al ver la cara que mostraba su representada sabía que algo había sucedido pero también sospechaba que no era algo que le concerniera a el por lo que hizo lo que kyoko quería y se dirigio a su auto para llevarla a donde ella le había pedido ..

yue estaba sentado leyendo unos papeles tenía escasos diez minutos que había llegado a su casa pero aún así no dejaba el trabajo , estaba feliz hoy por fin había encontrado una forma de no perder la sucursal que su madre con tanto esfuerzo sacó adelante incluso Alex estaba de acuerdo en que sería una muy buena idea y lo había apoyado felizmente , el sonido del timbre lo sacó de su lectura para caminar hacia la puerta , no pudo terminar de abrir cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo haciéndolo caer sentado en el suelo , levantó su mirada para ver parado en su puerta a ushio con una mirada mortificada quiso preguntar pero antes de que siquiera hablará este murmuró una simple palabra " su padre " no hizo falta mas sólo bajo el rostro y abrazo a kyoko como si no hubiese mañana mientras ushio simplemente se retiraba del lugar ..

\- kyoko amor que pasó tranquilizate por favor yo estoy aquí contigo y no te dejaré sola pero por favor no llores no me gusta verte así no amor ...dijo yue nervioso al ver al amor de su vida llorar ..

\- yue el lo sabía , se enteró de mi hace 10 años y no me busco , nisiquiera intentó contactarme , el tampoco me quiere

\- y que importa lo que el piense amor que acaso no te das cuenta tienes muchas personas que te quieren , personas que sin necesidad de llevar la misma sangre te aman y te consideran familia ..

\- pero se supone que el es mi padre y debió estar ahí para mi ,me hizo mucha falta ...

\- kyoko se te olvida que tu ya tienes un papá y uno que te ama por encima de todo y todos uno que me mataría si te hago sufrir tu no tienes por que llorar por eso siempre tendrás amigos apoyandote por que te aman , sabes no importa las pruebas o dificultades que te ponga la vida siempre tendrás personas que te aman y a las que les dolerá verte sufrir tu eres importante para todos ellos así que levante mi amor por que tu eres fuerte , eres una exelente mujer con una hermosa luz tan grande que tu sonrisa podría iluminar el mundo y sabes no solo tus amigos te quieren si no yo también ,yo te amo y no importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré aquí para ti yo siempre velare por ti por que te amo y tu eres la luz que ilumina mi mundo , kyoko te amo

-yue... también te amo , lo siento por preocuparte ...

\- no te perdono sabes no me gusta verte llorar pero entiendo que necesitar desahogarte así que cuando sientas que no puedes con algo ven aquí yo siempre te escucharé y te cuidaré te amo mi kyoko ,y te amo tanto que nisiquiera te imaginas hasta donde llega mi amor por ti.. así que nunca lo olvides amor tu sonrisa es lo más hermoso que existe y es lo que ilumina mi mundo así que sonríe que yo estaré aquí para secar tus lágrimas y llenarte de amor ... dijo yue con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al recordar lo que sucederia esa noche


	47. chapter 47

habían pasado dos horas de que kyoko llego llorando , ya se había tranquilizado aunque para eso tuvo llorar un buen rato , yue miraba embelesado a la mujer que dormía en su cama , se había dormido después de llorar y aunque sus ojos estaban hinchados para yue ella seguía siendo hermosa .

kyoko comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente , le ardían después de llorar pero su corazón estaba en paz y eso le agradaba mucho , enfocó su vista hacia la ventana y pudo darse cuenta de que el sol se estaba ocultando y se le había hecho tarde , como si de un rayo se tratará recordó la cena que tendría con yue , ya la había cancelado una vez para poder arreglar las cosas con ren y ahora no podía volver a cancelar no a ese hombre que le prestó su hombro y la abrazo en uno de sus momentos más dolorosos , no podía cancelarle a ese hombre que amaba , kyoko de levantó como resorte, tenía que darse prisa para llegar a arreglarse a su casa pero al voltear a la puerta vio a yue observarla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro ..

\- yue debiste despertarme ahora tengo que apurarme para estar lista . y todavía tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme ...dijo kyoko en tono de reproche ..

\- kyoko cielo si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día ...

\- no ni se te ocurra!! aparte tu me dijiste que querías hablar algo importante conmigo o lo Olvidaste ??

\- no mi amor no lo olvidé es sólo que veo que estas cansada y no quisiera que te exedieras

\- no importa yo quiero cenar contigo así que pasa a las 9 por mi .. entendiste ... dijo kyoko para despues salir corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron

\- nisiquiera me permitió contestar murmuró yue para después sonreír , recordando el motivo de la cena de esa noche

ren por fin había terminado todos sus compromisos era temprano apenas estaba atardeciendo podria llegar a su departamento y descansar pero no podia ,no cuando sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte para ser exactos en otra persona y es que aunque no lo admitiera estaba preocupado por kyoko , el mejor que nadie sabia como se deprimida y es obvio que eso pasaría es más la última vez que lloro tanto fue cuando su mamá la negó y salió caminando como muerta del darumaya , ahora que lo recordaba esa vez lloro como desesperada pero este día no lo hizo al contrario sonrió y siguió con su trabajo, ushio dijo que tenía una sesión de fotos con el director kurasaki ...en fuji... ¡¡¡¡ que idiota !!! ahora que recordaba kurasaki estaba de viaje y por eso el no pudo filmar el comercial que tenía con el , como fue tan idiota de no darse cuenta que le mentian era obvio que ushio iba a cubrir a su representada y kyoko es una actriz y una de las mejores , eso quiere decir que kyoko debe de estar llorando en estos momentos , debe estar como aquella vez cuando sucedió lo de su madre ...

yashiro sólo veía como la cara de ren cambiaba abruptamente ,desde que se separó de kyoko había estado pensativo pero en estos ultimos minutos su cara cambio demasiado de seguro algo malo paso , pensaba decirle algo cuando vio como ren detenía el carro y rápidamente sacaba su celular ... una , dos , tres , veces marcó a algún número que yashiro desconocía o eso pensaba hasta que ren le hablo .

\- me mintió yuki ... kyoko es actriz escondió su dolor y ahora no la localizó , no se si su celular está apagado o sólo no quiere contestar por favor conduce mientras yo sigo intentando localizarla...dijo ren mientras salía del carro para cambiar de lugar con yashiro quien rápidamente se acomodó ..

\- ren por si no te diste cuenta ya llegamos a tu edificio así que no tenía que ponerme de este lado , sólo teníamos que darle las llaves al del parking

\- no yuki quiero que me lleves a la mansión takarada ...

lory estaba intranquilo , toda la mañana se había sentido nervioso aunque con el paso de las horas el mal presentimiento se había ido o eso pensaba hasta que llegó el ...

hacia 5 minutos estaba sentado jugando con natsuko cuando ruto entró diciendo que ren estaba ahí y pedía hablar con el con carácter de urgente , al principio pensó que tenía un problema acerca de kuon o algún lío en el trabajo más este día cuando desde la mañana la noticia más sonada era su sorpresivo rompimiento con Michelle , pero todo se fue al traste cuando empezó a hablar y relató lo que había sucedido en la mañana con kyoko y su padre biológico , por un lado lo puso feliz el saber que su hija lo había preferido a el , por otro se puso nervioso al saber que ese hombre había hablado con ella y por último tenía una mezcla entre enojo ,orgullo y preocupación más al escuchar la manera tan tonta en que se deshicieron ushio y kyoko de el ...

\- ren, me estas diciendo que mi preciosa hija está quien sabe donde , de seguro llorando como si no tuviera alma y con el celular apagado sólo por que tu caiste como estúpido en una actuación y que en lugar de Avisarme desde temprano lo haces hasta ahora ...grito lory muy enojado .

\- presidente yo no me di cuenta de su actuación y pensé que realmente tenía trabajo pero ahora creo que necesitamos buscarla ,no se en que estado anímico este ...

\- no es necesario que la busquen .. dijo ruto quien apenas entraba a la habitación .. la señorita kyoko acaba de llegar a la mansión

como si su vida dependiera de ellos ren y lory salieron corriendo hacia la entrada para poder ver si kyoko se encontraba bien , sorprendiendose al verla entrar con una gran sonrisa y corriendo emocionada,

emoción que fue cortada de tajo al ver a esos dos hombre frente a ella con cara de angustia ..

\- padre , ren sucedió algo ? por que se ven preocupados ???

\- como que por que ?? ren me acaba de decir que viste a kimimoto y no solo eso si no que no contestas el teléfono ... ¿ donde estabas ?? pregunto lory esperando que kyoko terminara con su actuación y dejará ver lo que sentía pero se sorprendió al ver como esta sólo sacaba su teléfono de su bolsa y Luego hacia una Reverencia visiblemente apenada .

\- padre , ren lo siento si los preocupe la verdad no me di cuenta en que momento mi pila se acabó y como estaba con yue se me paso el tiempo ...

\- con yue ??

\- ohh cierto padre te importaría si hablamos después ?? yue y yo quedamos de cenar juntos al parecer yue quiere hablar de algo importante conmigo y la verdad se me hizo un poco tarde

\- no te preocupes hija ,anda a arreglarte la verdad estoy feliz de que te encuentres bien ahh y una cosa más kyoko ... suerte y disfruta tu cena por favor ... dijo lory para despues mirar a su hija fijamente como analizandola. .

\- si padre , hasta luego ren ... dijo kyoko para tomar camino hacia su habitación ...

ren volteo a ver al presidente ,podría jurar que había un mensaje ocultó en las palabras que le dio a kyoko o quizás el estaba paranoico pero antes de preguntar lory hablo ..

\- ren ,muchacho creo que elegiste un mal momento para terminar con Michelle es más creo que ahora más que nunca necesitarás a alguien que te apoye , bueno todavía falta ver como se darán las cosas ...

\- no entiendo presidente a que se refiere .. pregunto ren ,sabía que algo escondía lory y necesitaba saber que era..

\- hijo que has pensado acerca de kyoko , por lo que supe ella se decidió por yue ...y aunque me duele decirlo creo que debes aceptarlo y seguir tu camino , eres un gran actor y cada día mejoras ,y si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora quizás en un año puedas regresar a america .

\- presidente !! yo decidí que intentaré recuperarla y si fracasó ,por lo menos sabré que he luchado , durante todo el tiempo que llevo conociendo a kyoko , nunca le demostre mi amor al contrario lo escondi y negué al grado de que aún cuando yue apareció pense que ella lo rechazaría pero ella lo acepto y lo hizo por que yo nunca hize algo para conquistarla aún cuando ella me amaba , así que está vez luchare por ella , lograre que ella me ame de nuevo ...

\- y serias capaz de conquistarla aún cuando ella es novia de mi ahijado ?

\- se que suena mal pero aún así lo intentaré, sólo quiero que ella sea feliz conmigo o con el . aparte todavía tengo una posibilidad no lo cree?

\- y que harías si te dijera que probablemente ya no tengas ninguna posibilidad ,que harías si yo te dijera que ella será inalcanzable para ti ?

\- no importa que yo siempre la protegere por que la amo y si ella fuera inalcanzable como usted dice ,pues yo creo que la miraré desde abajo esperando una oportunidad de alcanzarla , aunque es extraño que usted diga esas palabras presidente ¿ acaso sucede algo ?

\- no se si deba decirte algo ren pero... yue le pedirá matrimonio a kyoko esta noche , para eso es esa cena dijo lory mirando fijamente como ren tomaba la noticia que le acababan de dar ...


	48. chapter 48

ren estaba recostado en su cama , llevaba dos horas pensando en lo que el presidente había dicho ,si era cierto y kyoko aceptaba eso significaría que la perdería y ahora si sería para siempre ,más conociendo a kyoko ,para ella no existe el divorcio , pero que tonto nisiquiera sabía si ella aceptará y el como idiota ya está pensando en el divorcio , sólo le quedaba esperar las noticias ,en su corazón deseaba que ella no aceptará pero por otro lado sabía que si kyoko se casaba el se quedaría sólo claro que siempre la cuidaria pero aún así le doleria mucho verla ser de otro hombre , y sobre todo haber sido el quien la arrojó a sus brazos ...pero bueno sólo quedaba esperar aunque con cada hora su corazón dolía más , apartir de ese momento tendría aprender a soportar ese dolor.

kyoko miraba a yue fijamente , acaban de llegar al restaurante el cual era hermoso ,todo le parecía hermoso ,la mesa estaba arreglada con flores y cristales y estaba colocada en un balcón separada de las demás , le había sorprendido que la mesa estuviera afuera y que ese restaurant tuviera una vista tan hermosa ... sin contar que desde que salió de la residencia había sido tratada como una princesa , la cena estaba transcurriendo normal aunque ella aún tenía la duda de que era de lo yue necesitaba hablar y por eso decidió que era hora de hablar ..

\- yue ??recuerdas que me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo ?? podrias decirme de que ?? es que la verdad no he dejado de preguntarme que querías decirme ...

\- bueno pues , sabes que takumi Corp es una empresa muy grande y que tiene sucursales en todo el mundo verdad,

\- si tu me has contado incluso me dijiste que se te estaba haciendo difícil mover la sede para acá pero que ya estaba todo listo..

\- bueno para ser sincero si estuvo muy complicado pero entre Alex y yo lo hicimos muy bien ,pero bueno déjame contarte que no siempre fue así , de hecho cuando mi padre inicio la compañía era muy pobre ,tanto así que el noviazgo que tuvo con mamá fue en secreto y para que mis abuelos no se opusieran trabajo muy duro , creando una empresa de distribución en California , una pequeña e inútil empresa pero que le dio lo que más amo en su vida .

cuando la empresa tuvo un poco de éxito y papá consiguió algo de dinero fue a ver a mis abuelos y les pidió la mano de su hija ,ellos se opusieron diciendo que el no tenía ni en que caerse muerto y que no valía la pena , papá se puso muy triste pero luego recordó que si tenía algo ... tenía una pequeña empresa que apenas empezaba a funcionar , así que junto todos los papeles y fue de nuevo con mis abuelos diciendo que la empresa sería de mi mamá claro si ellos aceptaban que se casarán ,mis abuelos se negaron nuevamente diciendo que tenía que conseguir siquiera unos miles de dolares para mantener a su hija que realmente no importaba mucho si era empresario o no y que lo único que querían era que su hija no pasará necesidades, un mes después papá fue una tercera vez ,ahora diciendo que ya había juntado un poco de dinero, mis abuelos se sorprendieron al ver como ese hombre pobre y sin dinero había trabajado tanto para tener sus permiso y es que ellos ya sabían que eran novios en secreto y para ese entonces mamá era mayor de edad y en cualquier momento pudo haber huido con el sin embargo ellos no lo habían hecho y al contrario luchaban para tener sus aprobación por lo que por fin aceptaron la relación y un mes después ellos se casaron , por lo que la pequeña importadora paso a ser de mi mamá y ella junto a mi padre se expandieron creando así lo que hoy es takumi Corp relató yue mientras kyoko lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y la cara emocionada ..

\- el amor triunfó , pero yue que tiene eso que ver o más bien dicho por que me cuentas todo esto ...

\- hace unos meses esa importadora entró en crisis , y estuve a punto de perderla ,para ser sincero había estado en números rojos todo el año , pero se puso peor y los números bajaron más , con ayuda de Alex logramos levantarla un poco pero siendo sinceros necesita atención ,Alex es el hermano que nunca tuve , y aunque al principio planeamos que el se fuera a California a manejarla al final nos dimos cuenta que es imposible ya que se le necesita meter capital y hay papeles que sólo pueden ser firmados por mi ..

kyoko abrió los ojos como platos si entendía bien yue tendría que irse y ella ?? es una actriz , tiene compromisos pendientes y no podría irse con el anque quisiera y también está que el no podría quedarse ,es la empresa de su madre la que está en peligro ,prácticamente el lazo más vivido que tenía con su padre.. ¿ entonces ? ¿ yue la va a dejar?

\- tienes que sacar adelante la empresa de tu madre yue no importa nada más que eso ... gracias a ese lugar tu papá y tu mamá estuvieron juntos y no puedes dejar que se pierda ,dijo kyoko mientras una lágrima salió de su rostro , sabía lo que esto significaba , ella estaba dejando en libertad a yue para que el peleara por el último recuerdo de sus padres , el se iría y la dejaría ,pero no importaba ella sería feliz mientras el fuera feliz y estuviera bien..

yue miro a kyoko asombrado , más al notar la lágrima que logró escapar de sus ojos ,estaba casi seguro de lo que ella estaba pensando en este momento y quiso hablar pero ella le ganó y al escucharla sintio un nudo en su garganta ella estaba sacrificando su amor para que el rescatara la importadora y eso lo hacía sentir un poco feliz...

sumy tanegawa era una famosa conductora de fuji tv ,llevaba años trabajando duramente junto a su compañero hoki y realmente le gustaba su trabajo aunque claro había días que lo detestaba y este era uno de esos , había estado corriendo de un lado al otro, claro ya estaba acostumbrada a todo eso siempre era casi lo mismo lo único que cambiaba eran los invitados y hoy lo comprobó ,nakamura mimori una idol que estaba de moda en esos meses ,una chica dulce y amable o eso pensaba hasta que la tuvieron en el set esta noche y había comprobado lo sobervia y prepotente que puede ser un famoso ,por eso apenas terminó de grabar decidio salir corriendo ,pensó en ir a cenar a su departamento pero cuando iba en camino recordó que le habian recomendado un restaurant que segun sus amigas tenia una muy buena vista y ahora comprobaba que lo que le dijeron era cierto y es que al caminar hacia su mesa pudo ver a dos estrellas en el balcón claro que no eran estrellas de las que están en el cielo si no dos famosos a quien ella conocía muy bien y como no conocerlos si su programa fue el primero en mostrarlos juntos y también fue el que anunció en exclusiva su relación, ahí estaban kyoko takarada y yue takumi pero habia algo extraño , se veian felices pero de repente vio como yue se puso serio ,algo estaban hablando y por lo que se veía era algo importante y aún sin ser reportera sacó su teléfono y grabó la situación ,se sorprendió cuando kyoko soltó unas lágrimas y pensó que quizás yue estaba terminando con ella , sospecha que se hizo más grande cuando después de ver a yue hablar lo vio levantarse de la mesa ante una sorprendida kyoko que ahora lloraba más , nada la preparo para lo que vio acontinuacion , no cabe duda que ellos otra vez le darían una exclusiva. ..

kyoko no sabía que más decir ,yue se había quedado en silencio observandola , quería hablar pero el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitía y estaba segura que si hablaba no se podría contener y lloraria ..pero gracias al cielo yue hablo antes que ella ..

\- sabes kyoko ,cuando regresamos de la gira tuve miedo ,pensé que no me amabas y decidí terminar contigo , sabía que tu no me dejarías aunque amaras a otro así que iba a usar lo de la empresa de pretexto para irme y que fueras feliz pero no sabia como decirtelo ,te amo tanto que no queria dejarte ir , pero tu llegaste de repente y me dijiste te amo , y todos mis planes se fueron al caño y sólo desee amarte y estar a tu lado , ayer con Alex encontramos la forma de salvar la empresa claro que tendré que estar unos meses en California , y tendría que irme en cuatro meses , y es por eso que quería hablar contigo , kyoko hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace mucho ,para ser sincero desde el segundo mes después de conocerte y hoy despues de escucharte quiero hacerlo con mas razon ... dijo yue con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirando fijamente a una kyoko que tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas retenidas .

\- y que es ?? dijo kyoko esperando a que yue terminara con ella ya que apenas el la terminara ella huiria de ese lugar .. pero se sorprendió al ver a yue levantarse de su silla y pararse prácticamente frente a ella ..

\- kyoko takarada ,nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien que con una sonrisa alegrara mi dia y mi vida , a alguien que me pusiera nervioso con sólo escuchar su voz ,a alguien que inunde mis pensamientos y mis sueños , a alguien tan hermosa, amable y perfecta como tu ,te amo kyoko tanto que no estoy dispuesto a separarme de ti ,al contrario ... dijo yue para despues sacar una cajita negra de su saco e incarse frente a una muy sorprendida kyoko quien al entender lo que sucedía no pudo hacer más que ponerse a llorar ..

\- takarada kyoko me haría el honor de convertirse en mi esposa.??? ¿ kyoko te quieres casar conmigo ???

\- si yue, si me quiero casar contigo . dijo kyoko para despues abalanzarse sobre el y darle un beso mientras yue sólo sonreia más feliz que nunca

Sumi a lo lejos sólo soltaba lágrimas emocionada por la escena que acababa de presenciar mientras veía fijamente como yue le colocaba un hermoso anillo a kyoko ahora su día de verdad mejoró


End file.
